La gatita y el cerezo
by Kyon.the.machinator
Summary: La vida continua y para Azusa eso significa seguir creciendo y madurando. Despues de un año de estar separadas, las chicas del Houkago Tea Time por fin se reuniran de nuevo; sin embargo, asi como la vida cambia, los sentimientos tambien. Azusa descubrira que a pesar de volver al lado de sus senpai, las cosas ya no volveran a ser como antes.
1. Nouvelle Sonata

K-ON!: La gatita y el cerezo.

"Azu-nyan, Azu-nyan. ¿A qué universidad piensas ir?"

"Umm…"

Yui-senpai me abrazo por la espalda mientras me hacia esa pregunta, yo fingí que me lo pensaba seriamente, aunque en verdad ya había decidido hace mucho a cual iría.

"No estoy segura aún."

Yui-senpai me miro con sus brillantes ojos castaños mientras su rostro dibujaba esa sonrisa llena de alegría, para después cambiarla por una que trataba de parecer solemne.

"Muy mal Azu-nyan, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que planeas hacer con tu futuro."

"Creo recordar a cierta chica que hace una año decía que el futuro se veía como algo lejano y al final decidió irse a la misma universidad que sus amigas."

"Ritsu, tú hiciste lo mismo."

"E-he-he."

Yui-senpai y Ritsu-senpai se rieron apenadas ante el regaño de Mio-senpai mientras colocaban una mano detrás de sus cabezas, aun así, Yui-senpai me tenia firmemente atrapada con su otra mano.

"Vamos, vamos, al final todo salió bien ¿no?"

Mugi-senpai intercedió a favor de sus amigas para después mirarme.

"Azusa-chan, si aún no tienes planes para tu futuro, ¿por qué no ingresas a la misma universidad que nosotras?"

Me pregunto, causando que Yui-senpai me abrazara más fuerte aún mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la mía.

"¡Si, si, Azu-nyan! ¡Estaremos juntas de nuevo!"

Ritsu-senpai sonrió ampliamente mientras frotaba su barbilla con su mano.

"Hojoo, Houkago Tea Time, después de mucho tiempo ¡El reencuentro! ¡Sera el evento más esperado por todo japon!"

"Oye, oye, ¿cuántos años se supone que hemos estado separadas?"

Mio-senpai le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza, sin embargo, podría jurar que a ella también le entusiasmaba la idea.

"¿Y bien, Azu-nyan?"

Yui-senpai me miro directamente a los ojos con su mirada llena de esperanza. Sonreí ampliamente, hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que no podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa.

"Está bien."

"¿Una promesa?"

"¿Uh?"

No pude evitar confundirme un poco al ver como Yui-senpai levantaba su dedo meñique mientras me miraba con suma determinación en el rostro.

"Azu-nyan y yo estaremos juntas de nuevo en la universidad y para siempre. ¿Es una promesa?"

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante la intensidad de su mirada, Yui-senpai siempre había sido muy expresiva y en especial muy cariñosa conmigo, pero algo en su mirada me estremeció por entero, aunque no supe decir por qué. Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver como Mugi-senpai tenía una expresión soñadora y alegre a la vez; Ritsu-senpai sonrió ampliamente, mostrándome su dientes aperlados mientras que Mio-senpai tenía una sonrisa suave, como la de una madre que ve a sus hijos crecer.

En ese instante no lo sabía, pero las palabras de Yui-senpai serian algo que cambiarían mi mundo por entero.

"Es una promesa, estaremos juntas para siempre."

Conteste decidida mientras tomaba su meñique con el mio. No importaba lo que sucediera en el futuro, fuera lo que fuera, si lo pasaba junto con mis senpai, junto con Yui-senpai, todo saldría bien.

*PI PI PI PIP*

*PI PI PI PIP*

"Umm…"

La chica abrió los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que se colaba por la abertura entre las cortinas. Estiro su brazo para apagar la alarma de su reloj despertador y después se sentó sobre la cama, sus ojos un poco adormilados aún. Levanto su mano, mirando a su dedo meñique unos instantes.

"Una promesa ¿eh?"

No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras se despertaba por completo. Levanto sus manos y las apuño. Hoy era el gran día.

"¡Vamos!"

Se dijo con entusiasmo para después levantarse y comenzar a prepararse para su primer día de clases en la universidad.

* * *

Primera melodía: Nueva Sonata.

Opening:

Silky Heart (Toradora! Segundo Opening ).

'Nakano Azusa, primer año de universidad. Pronto cumpliré 18 años.'

*TOC TOC*

"Azusa-chan, ¿ya estas lista?"

"Ah, Ui, saldré en un minuto."

La chica termino de atarse el cabello en sus dos características coletas mientras se miraba al espejo, al principio tenía pensado dejárselo suelto pero al recordar los comentarios de sus amigas durante el primer día de clases en su tercer año de preparatoria, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo como de costumbre.

"Bien."

Se dijo, dándose ánimos por última vez para después salir de su habitación designada, encontrándose con la castaña ya en su uniforme formal de la universidad.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días, Ui."

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de los dormitorios.

"¿Dormiste bien, Azusa-chan?"

"No mucho, estaba muy nerviosa y me quede despierta un poco tarde."

"Ya veo, a mi me paso igual."

'Ella es Hirasawa Ui. Nos conocemos desde el primer año de preparatoria y hemos sido amigas desde entonces. Ella es la hermana menor de Yui-senpai.'

"Los dormitorios aquí son muy cómodos, es una pena que no quedáramos en el mismo edificio que Onee-chan y las demás senpai."

Dijo con cierta decepción la castaña y no la prelinegro no pudo más que asentir en acuerdo, vivir en el mismo dormitorio que ellas sería algo estresante, pero sin duda muy divertido.

"Es mejor así. Yui-senpai necesita aprender a hacer las cosas por sí misma. Ui la consiente demasiado."

"No la consiento tanto."

Azusa solo se le quedo mirando fijamente.

"No todo el tiempo…"

Admitió finalmente la chica mientras bajaba su rostro un tanto apenado.

"Quizá Yui-senpai debería empezar a llamarte Onee-chan en lugar de tu a ella."

Dijo la pelinegra mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa que hizo reír a la castaña.

"Azusa-chan, suenas como Ritsu-san."

"Ugg, no lo digas ni en broma."

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír ante sus propias ocurrencias mientras entraban al auditorio. Azusa comenzó a buscar alrededor, para ver si encontraba algún rostro conocido, por desgracia para ella, no pudo hallar ninguno así que tomo asiento junto con su amiga y se dedicaron a escuchar las palabras del director.

'No he visto a ninguna de las senpai desde las vacaciones de fin de curso, me pregunto si podre verlas pronto.'

Azusa estaba un poco nerviosa, siendo sincera, le preocupaba la distancia que el tiempo que estuvieron separadas pudo haber creado. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, durante su estancia en la preparatoria, ellas estuvieron juntas casi todos los días. A veces se encontraban antes de la escuela o durante el descanso para el almuerzo. Pasaban las tardes juntas tomando el té, charlando de miles de cosas, practicando, tocando juntas. Incluso los domingos o los días festivos muchas veces lo pasaban juntas. Era extraño decirlo pero se había vuelto una familia muy unida.

Sin embargo, después de la graduación comenzaron a verse menos, a charlar menos. Incluso los mensajes de celular y las llamadas telefónicas se hicieron más esporádicas. Las senpai estaban ocupadas y ella también. Entre prepararse para los exámenes finales, los exámenes de ingreso y las practicas y conciertos con las Wakabe Girls, Azusa sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para su gusto y a la vez tan lento que podía contar los segundos sin perderse uno solo.

Las extrañaba mucho, tenía que admitirlo. El tiempo que paso con las Wakabe Girls fue especial también. Como ya era tradición del club de música ligera (o al menos así parecía) ella junto a Ui y Jun les dedicaron una canción de despedida a sus lindas Kohai para que recordaran y atesoraran los momentos que pasaron juntas. Sin embargo, aunque sonara egoísta decirlo, Azusa sabía que esos días eran solo un descanso para ella. Su verdadero corazón pertenecía completamente al Houkago Tea Time, esa era el lugar al que siempre había pertenecido, tocando al lado de sus queridas senpai.

Es por eso que estaba ansiosa y preocupada a la vez. Tenía miedo de que el tiempo separadas hubiera borrado ese vínculo que las unía a ellas. Gracias a su amiga Ui Azusa sabía que Houkago Tea Time seguía siendo conformado por únicamente sus senpai, a pesar de que incluso recibieron varias peticiones de otros miembros del club de música ligera de la universidad para unirse a la banda. Incluso un par de senpai de la universidad solicitaron unirse. Sin embargo, todos fueron rechazados por las cuatro integrantes de manera amable pero definitiva.

'Fueron rechazadas por qué HTT ya tiene todos los miembros que necesita ¿Cierto? Están esperando a que yo me una de nuevo a ellas para que la banda este completa otra vez ¿verdad?'

No pudo evitar sentir como su estomago se apretaba levemente ante la idea de que quizá sus senpai la rechazaran también. Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, era imposible que la rechazaran. Ellas la estaban esperando, Yui-senpai la estaba esperando. Lo habían prometido, estarían juntas de nuevo y para siempre. Con ánimos renovados, se avocó a la tarea de escuchar lo que restaba del discurso del director.

…

…

Ambas chicas caminaban por las afueras del auditorio, el discurso sinceramente fue somnífero así que ambas se veían un poco adormiladas. Azusa se pregunto cómo le habría hecho Yui-senpai para no quedarse dormida al escucharlo. ¿O quizá si se había dormido? Azusa pensó que no sería para nada raro.

Debido a su somnolencia y sus propios pensamientos, ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para la ola de personas y panfletos que se abalanzaron sobre ellas de un momento a otro.

"¡Por favor, únanse al club de tenis!"

"¡El club de karate las espera! ¡Tenemos maestros con cinta negra!"

"Nos honraría su presencia en el club de té, por favor visítennos alguna vez."

En menos de un minuto, ambas chicas habían sido llenadas con al menos 10 panfletos cada una de distintos clubes. Finalmente, después de otro caótico minuto y varios panfletos más, ambas chicas fueron liberadas y pudieron respirar tranquilamente.

"Feeh…"

Suspiro Ui mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana, Azusa ordeno sus panfletos para después sentarse también.

"Si que son agresivas las técnicas de reclutamiento en la universidad."

Comento Azusa mientras recordaba como ellas no habían hecho mas que repartir panfletos disfrazadas de animales en la preparatoria, los otros clubes haciendo cosas similares. Ninguno había efectuado un ataque así a las recién ingresadas.

"Onee-chan me había comentado algo así, pero no creí que fueran hasta este punto."

Ui ojeaba sus panfletos en busca de algún club de su agrado, en la preparatoria se había unido al club de música ligera pero hasta su tercer año, asi que ahora pensaba ingresar desde el inicio a algún club. A pesar de que Azusa le había ofrecido unirse juntas al club de música ligera, Ui lo había rechazado diciendo que lo mejor era que el HTT original permaneciera intacto. Azusa no la cuestiono más, internamente ese también era su deseo.

Finalmente ambas chicas encontraron el panfleto que anunciaba al club de música ligera. Era una simple hoja color verde claro con dos guitarras dibujadas formando una cruz. El panfleto daba indicaciones de en donde se encontraba el club además de que invitaba a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso a ver el duelo de música que habría entre sus bandas inscritas.

"Hey, hey, mira esto. El club de música ligera tendrá un duelo de bandas."

"¡Ah, es verdad! Mi prima me dijo que el duelo del año pasado durante el festival escolar fue increíble."

"Oh, es ese donde compitieron Houkago Tea Time contra Gang of Girls ¿no?"

"Asi es, Gang of Girls gano por una diferencia mínima, Houkago Tea time estuvo a nada de ganar."

Azusa y Ui se sorprendieron al escuchar a varias alumnas de nuevo ingreso junto a otras que parecían ser senpai de la universidad comentar animadamente sobre el duelo de bandas. Yui-senpai les había comentado que habían ganado un poco de fama desde que llegaron a la universidad pero Azusa creyó que la chica solo estaba alardeando un poco. Ahora, al escuchar esos comentarios llenos de ánimo, se pregunto si en verdad era solo alarde por parte de su despreocupada senpai.

"Parece ser que Onee-chan y las demás han hecho fans aquí también."

Comento la castaña con cierto orgullo al saber que el talento de su hermana era reconocido por la gente, Azusa solo asintió suavemente, sin terminar de creer todo eso.

"Me sorprende escucharlas hablar tan animadamente, quizá las senpai han mejorado bastante desde que nos separamos."

Azusa no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Cuando se unió a Houkago Tea Time lo hizo porque su actuación la había impactado como pocas bandas en su vida. Su manera de tocar y cantar era casi hipnótica, por lo que en su corazón deseó profundamente ser parte de algo así. Cuando al fin pudo unirse, se sintió engañada al ver que las personas que la habían cautivado, aquellas a las que su nivel de música parecían dejarla en ridículo, no fuera más que un montón de chicas que se la pasaban jugando y casi nunca practicaban. Sin embargo, decidió darse la oportunidad de conocerlas, cosa de la que ahora se sentía orgullosa. Resulto que esas cuatro chicas eran únicas, cada una a su peculiar manera.

Mugi-senpai, siempre amable y educada, sus melodías sutiles con el teclado eran suaves y elegantes, eran el soporte del grupo. Mio-senpai, dedicada y responsable, su bajo resonaba con una profundidad que penetraba tu corazón. Ritsu-senpai, enérgica y relajada, su batería era como una danza que te incitaba a bailar y decir ¡Vamos, anímate!

Y finalmente Yui-senpai. Despreocupada y siempre optimista. Su guitarra parecía reflejar su personalidad. A veces tan alegre y llena de vida, mientras que otras veces sonaba melancólica y misteriosa, como ella misma. Saber que esas cuatro chicas habían mejorado a un nivel aun mayor, aumentando la distancia entre ellas la preocupaba bastante.

"Umm, Onee-chan dice que no ha tenido mucho tiempo para practicar afuera del club por que en los dormitorios esta prohibido."

Ui puso una mano en su barbilla mientras miraba hacia el cielo de manera pensativa, pero después sonrió alegremente.

"Pero recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, las chicas de primero también hablaba de esa manera de HTT. Incluso decía que había una senpai de coletas muy linda que tocaba muy bien la guitarra."

Azusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario mientras inflaba sus mejillas un poco molesta.

"No bromees, Ui."

"No lo hago Azusa-chan, en verdad hablaban de ti también."

Eso sinceramente la sorprendió. Que hablaran de Mio-senpai era normal, incluso tenía su propio club de fans. También entendería que hablaran de Yui-senpai, ella era la vocalista y, aunque le costara admitirlo abiertamente, siempre admiro su manera de tocar la guitarra. Mugi-senpai tocaba bien el piano y era muy hermosa. Ritsu-senpai era muy alegre y segura de sí misma. En cambio ella tenía que esforzarse mucho para permanecer al mismo nivel que las senpai y no ser dejada atrás, así que saber que tenia fans, aunque fueran una o dos, era algo que la sorprendía bastante e internamente le causaba cierta alegría.

"Hey, hey, ¿Crees que este año dejen unirse a alguien a su banda?"

Pregunto una de las chicas que miraba muy entusiasta su panfleto, su voz sonaba esperanzada.

"Lo dudo mucho, ellas son muy amables, pero también muy unidas. Es casi como si fueran hermanas. No creo que alguien más sea capaz de poder compartir el vinculo que ellas tienen."

Azusa no pudo más que sonreír al escuchar ese comentario, Ui también compartió la sonrisa. Todas se llevarían una sorpresa al saber que un nuevo (o viejo) miembro de HTT se uniría este año.

"¡Ah! Pero Wada-san parece ser muy unida a Hirasawa-san ¿quizá sus bandas se unan?"

"¡Oh, si, si! ¡Eso seria genial!"

Azusa no pudo evitar que su ceja palpitara un par de veces. ¿Wada-san? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Y a que se referían con que era muy unida a Yui-senpai?

"¿Wada-san? Me parece que onee-chan la menciono antes, pero no recuerdo bien quien es…"

Murmuro la castaña pensativa mientras trataba de hacer memoria sobre quien era esta persona, sin mucho éxito alguno. Azusa solo negó con la cabeza, eso no importaba, el día de mañana ella se uniría a sus senpai en la banda y todo estaría bien de nuevo.

"Vayamos a las aulas, las clases de preparación están por empezar."

Ui asintió ante su amiga y ambas caminaron rumbo a la universidad.

…

…

Azusa suspiro pesadamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, ese día había sido mucho más pesado de lo que había creído en un principio y se sentía cansada. Lo peor era que no había podido ver a ninguna de sus senpai en todo el día y eso la molestaba un poco a la vez que la preocupaba.

'Y Yui-senpai fue la que dijo que esperaría mi ingreso con ansias.'

Pensó mientras rodaba hacia la derecha, observando la blanca pared frente a ella para después volver a suspirar. No podía enojarse con ellas, hacía unas horas les había mandado un mensaje para que pudieran verse, pero ellas se habían disculpado diciendo que estarían ocupadas con el club por el duelo de bandas que habría dentro de dos días. Si a eso le sumaban sus obligaciones normales de estudiantes, entonces en verdad no tendrían oportunidad de librarse ni un momento para poder verla.

*TOC TOC*

Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones así que soltando un "Denme un segundo." procedió a abrir la puerta. Con cierta sorpresa descubrió a Ui junto a tres chicas que reconoció como compañeras de piso en los dormitorios.

Si no mal recordaba eran así:

Mikaze Rina, un poco más alta que Ui, cabello negro corto y ojos negros. Ella estaba estudiando para ser profesora de educación física.

Tsukino Alicia, de su misma estatura, cabello largo rubio y ojos color jade. Estudiaba administración de empresas.

Finalmente Tatsumoto Maya, cabello color zanahoria y ojos castaños cubiertos por unos lentes rectangulares. La chica era la más alta de todas, sacándole al menos una cabeza de distancia a Ui. Ella estudiaba para ser profesora de literatura japonesa. Era una senpai de segundo año.

"Buenas noches."

Saludaron alegremente las cuatro chicas y Azusa devolvió el saludo.

"¿Podemos pasar, Nakano-san?"

Pregunto la pelinegra en tono alegre.

"Adelante."

Azusa se movió a un lado y las chicas entraron a la habitación. Procedió entonces a tomar unos cojines cerca de su cama y su propia almohada para ofrecérselos a las chicas, ellas se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesita al centro de la habitación mientras Azusa se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

"Que habitación más ordenada, no se parece en nada a la de Rina."

"Hey, no esta tan desordenada Tsukino. Además, no fue en mi habitación donde encontramos pantys sobre la cama ¿o sí?"

La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente mientras la rubia enrojecía con sus palabras.

"¡Fue un accidente, estaba ordenando mi ropa cuando llegaron!"

Grito la chica mientras la miraba totalmente molesta, Rina solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Si, si, lo que digas."

Azusa miro este intercambio de palabras con una ceja levantada, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de conversaciones por Ritsu-senpai y Mio-senpai, pero aun así se preguntaba que hacían las cuatro chicas en su habitación en ese momento. Como si leyera su mente, Maya comenzó a explicarle.

"Disculpa molestarte Nakano-san, es solo que a Rina-san le pareció que sería una buena idea visitar la habitación de todas las demás para conocernos mejor. Dijo que eso ayudaría a formar lazos de amistad entre nosotros."

Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa amable. Ella parecía estar allí más por cortesía hacia sus compañeras que por que en verdad le interesase.

"Ya veo. Tiene sentido, creo."

Azusa solo asintió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su pequeña alacena, sacando algunas golosinas y galletas del mismo.

"Disculpen que no les ofresca algo más, pero es todo lo que tengo por el momento."

Dijo colocándolos sobre la mesita y haciendo un ademan de "tomen lo que gusten" a las demás. Maya, Alicia y Ui asintieron educadamente para después tomar una galleta, Rina se fue directamente por las golosinas.

"¿Te llamas Mikaze Rina-san, verdad?"

Pregunto Ui mientras observaba a la chica, esta solo asintió sin dejar de comer las golosinas.

"Así es, pero pueden llamarme Rina, no se corten."

"Rina-san y Tsukino-san parecen llevarse bien, ¿se conocían de antes?"

Alicia solo soltó un bufido de fastidió mientras reacomodaba su largo cabello detrás de su hombro.

"La verdad es que ella es mi sirvienta, le salve la vida de morir ahogada y ahora me sigue como un perrito fiel. Sin embargo, a veces olvida su lugar."

Dijo la rubia mientras observaba con superioridad a la pelinegra, esta solo la miro con una gotita de sudor tras su nuca.

"¿Es eso verdad?"

Pregunto Ui muy alarmada ante la noticia, Azusa no se dejo llevar tan fácilmente pero aun así tenia curiosidad por saber cuál era la verdad.

"Que va, Alicia y yo somos primas, solo que lee demasiadas novelas ligeras y a veces se entusiasma demasiado."

Dijo la pelinegra mientras negaba con la mano, Alicia miro hacia otro lado molesta mientras soltaba un 'Que aburrida eres.'.

"Ya veo."

Ui parecía más tranquila ahora.

"Tatsumoto-senpai, tu estas estudiando para ser profesora de literatura ¿verdad?"

"Así es. Hirasawa-san estudia para ciencias ambientales ¿no?"

"Si, me gustaría poder ejercer en oceanografía."

"Suena interesante. Me son particularmente interesantes los abismos aun inexplorados."

"Es cierto, aun hay muchas especies por descubrir en los rincones más profundos del océano."

'Vaya, que charla tan madura.'

Pensaron las tres chicas al oír como ambas debatían sobre la posibilidad de descubrir especies con exoesqueletos tan duros como el metal.

"Azusa-san, tu estudias para ser profesora de música ¿verdad?"

Rina pregunto alegre mientras dejaba la bolsa vacía de golosinas sobre la mesa, Azusa solo asintió.

"¿Entonces sabes tocar muy bien algún instrumento?"

"Umm bien… Sé tocar la guitarra, aunque aun me falta mucho para ser una experta."

Dijo mientras miraba el rincón donde su amada Muttan estaba, recordando la vez en que escucharon tocar a Death Devil. Dios, nunca creyó que Sawako-sensei fuera tan buena. Se podría decir que ella y su grupo estaban al nivel de las profesionales.

"¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Tocarías algo para nosotras?"

Pregunto Rina muy entusiasmada, llamando la atención de las demás chicas.

"Umm… me gustaría hacerlo pero… esta prohibido tocar música dentro de los dormitorios…"

Dijo mitad verdad mitad excusa, le daba cierta pena tocar así ante unas desconocidas.

"Umm es cierto."

Rina parecía decepcionada pero Alicia solo miro a Azusa con interés.

"¿Entonces te unirás al club de música ligera?"

Azusa miro a la rubia para después sonreír y asentir.

"Si, mis senpai están allí así que espero poder tocar de nuevo junto a ellas."

"¿Tus senpai?"

Alicia y Rina ladearon su cabeza al mismo tiempo y exactamente en el mismo ángulo mientras miraban curiosa a la pelinegra frente a ellas.

"Ah, Azusa-chan es parte de la banda de mi hermana. Se llama Houkago Tea Time."

Contesto Ui de manera alegre y hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio de cinco segundos, para después…

"¿¡QUEEE!?"

Alicia y Rina gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras que a Maya se le resbalaron las gafas en el puente de su nariz y miraba incrédula a la pequeña chica de coletas.

"¿Eres parte del Houkago Tea time?"

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"¿Cómo te uniste?"

"¿Conoces a Mio-senpai?""

Rina y Alicia se acercaron hasta una distancia incomoda (según Azusa) mientras asediaban de preguntas a la chica, intercalándose entre ellas de manera que Azusa no tuvo tiempo de contestar ninguna.

"No puedo creerlo."

Finalmente dijeron ambas para sentarse de nuevo y mirar asombradas a la chica.

"Esto… ¿sucede algo?"

Pregunto Azusa con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca, dos años en el HTT no fueron suficientes para acostumbrarla a algo así.

"Bueno, si estoy en lo correcto…"

Empezó a explicar la peinaranja al ver que las primas no parecían hallar palabras para explicar la razón de su asombro.

"Estas dos chicas están impresionadas de saber que el HTT tiene otro integrante. Es decir, muchos han tratado de unirse a la banda pero sus integrantes han sido muy herméticas en ese aspecto, por lo que se llego a creer por toda la universidad que era imposible que alguien más se uniera. Saber que la banda tiene otro miembro y en especial uno más joven sin duda será algo que impresionara a más de uno."

Termino mientras sonreía ampliamente, al parecer por fin encontraba algo que llamara su interés desde que llego.

"Bien, no es para tanto…"

Azusa no sabía que pensar ya, ¿en verdad las senpai eran así de famosas? No, Azusa reconocía que eran buenas, pero no a ese punto… ¿o sí?

"Yo no diría eso precisamente. Después del festival cultural, hubo un torneo regional de bandas y según recuerdo un concierto antes de las vacaciones de navidad. HTT y Gang of girls fueron las bandas mas sobresalientes de todos esos eventos."

"Nosotras las vimos durante el torneo regional, estuvieron espectaculares. Me encanto la canción del final: 'U&I'."

"Ah, Ui, la canción que Yui-senpai te compuso."

Dijo Azusa de manera casi instantánea provocando que la atención se centrara en la castaña, la cual se sonrojo apenada.

"Espera…"

Alicia parecía impresionada de nuevo.

"Hirasawa-senpai compuso esa canción… ¿para su hermana menor?"

Pregunto con cierto temblor en su voz y Asuza solo asintió sin entender por que ese cambio de humor tan repentino.

"Entonces… ¿No fue para su novio en la preparatoria?"

Dijo sintiendo como sus esperanzas se resquebrajaban.

"Onee-chan nunca ha tenido novio. En la preparatoria íbamos a un colegio femenino."

Aclaro una muy confundida Ui mientras varios signos de interrogación aparecían en su cabeza.

"No puede ser…"

Susurro la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en una esquina rodeada de un ambiente deprimido.

"Jajaja te lo dije Alicia, era imposible que esa canción fuera para un hombre."

Rina se rio con ganas ante esta revelación pero Alicia se levanto y la sujeto por el cuello de su pijama mientras la zarandeaba de adelante hacia atrás.

"¡Pero esa canción tiene demasiado sentimiento! ¡Sin duda es una canción de amor!"

Comento histérica mientras pequeñas lágrimas cubrían la esquina de sus ojos color jade.

"Bien, ciertamente es una canción de amor…"

Murmuro Azusa mientras miraba a Ui, esta solo sonrió alegremente.

"Dime Nakano-san."

Continuo Maya, ignorando por completo a las ruidosas Kohai detrás de ella.

"Si eres parte del HTT, ¿por que no competiste junto a ellas en el torneo regional?"

Azusa solo bajo la vista un poco deprimida.

"Bien, en verdad me hubiera encantado, pero ese día tenía que presentar el primer examen parcial de ingreso para la universidad y…"

Maya solo asintió, fue una coincidencia el que ocurrieran el mismo día, aunque para ella no era problema, ya que ella ya estaba inscrita. Aun así…

"¿Entonces como es que Tsukino-san y Rina-san pudieron verlo?"

Ambas chicas dejaron de pelear en ese momento y se giraron a verla.

"Pues… Faltamos a ese examen."

Explico con cierta pena la pelinegro mientras Alicia miraba hacia otro lado, sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Azusa, Ui y Maya no pudieron evitar mirarlas con pena ajena.

"¡P-Pero logramos pasar con buenas notas los siguientes así que pudimos ingresar a la universidad! Eso es lo importante ¿no?"

Las tres chicas decidieron ahorrarse sus comentarios.

"Aun así, mañana será un día interesante. Nakano-san, suerte en tu ingreso al club."

Dijo la mayor con una sonrisa sincera que la pelinegro compartió.

"Muchas gracias, Tatsumoto-senpai."

"Bien, se esta haciendo noche, es hora de que regresen a sus dormitorios ya."

"¿Eeh? Que aburrido."

Se quejo Rina, sin embargo, obedeció a la mayor sin más protesta.

"Hasta mañana Nakano-san, Hirasawa-san. Espero podamos seguir esta conversación después."

Se despidió la rubia, saliendo de la habitación, seguida de su prima.

"Hasta mañana chicas."

"Hasta mañana."

Y así quedaron solo Ui y Azusa.

"¿Son unas chicas muy interesantes no crees?"

Ui parecía muy feliz con las personas que le habían tocado como compañeras de dormitorio, Azusa solo asintió para darle la razón.

"Me recuerdan un poco a las senpai."

Comento la pelinegra mientras levantaba los cojines y los acomodaba de nuevo.

"Pero quién diría que Onee-chan y las demás tendrían tanta fama en la universidad."

Comento la castaña alegremente mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho, sin embargo, Azusa no parecía tan feliz con eso. Sin darse cuenta, la distancia entre ellas y sus senpai se había incrementado enormemente. Houkago Tea Time era ahora una banda muy reconocida por la gente, así que se preguntaba si ella aún tenía lugar a su lado. Sus preocupaciones de la mañana habían vuelto más fuerte ahora que su temor tenía justificaciones razonables para volverse realidad.

Ui se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir. Azusa se acostó a penas se quedo sola en su habitación, sin embargo, no pudo dormir hasta después de las tres de la madrugada….

Ending: No, Thank you (K-on! Segunda Temporada, Segundo Ending).

Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. Ensemble à nouveau

Segunda melodía: Juntas otra vez.

Opening:

Silky Heart (Toradora! Segundo Opening ).

La mañana siguiente fue un caos para Azusa, se había despertado hasta muy tarde ya que sin darse cuenta apago su despertador y se volvió a dormir. Si no fuera porque Ui había ido a su habitación y la había levantado seguramente hubiera faltado a más de la mitad de las clases. Se apuro a vestirse y tuvo que olvidarse del desayuno, por lo que su estomago se paso quejándose la mayor parte de la mañana y le costó mucho concentrarse en lo que los profesores decían. Finalmente, las clases terminaron y pudo comprar algo para comer.

"Aahh… ¿Qué me está pasando? Imitando a Yui-senpai hasta este punto."

Murmuro para sí misma mientras mentalmente regañaba a la despreocupada castaña por transmitirle su vagancia. Azusa incluso podía imaginar a la chica cubriéndose la cabeza en un rincón mientras lloriqueaba diciendo "¡Ahh… Perdóname Azu-nyan!"

"Jeje…"

La imagen se le hizo tan graciosa que no pudo evitar sonreír. Yui-senpai le había alegrado el día aún sin estar presente. Sintiéndose más tranquila, la chica termino su comida y se dirigió a su habitación para ir por su guitarra, sus clases eran diferentes a las de Ui así que la chica tendría que ir sola al club de música ligera.

Tuvo que preguntar un par de veces para dar con el lugar, el campus era enorme así que para alguien de nuevo ingreso era fácil perderse los primeros días. Después de perder cerca de 20 minutos logro llegar a donde se suponía era el club de música ligera. El lugar estaba cerca del auditorio, siendo un edificio de una sola planta considerablemente amplio, sin embargo, lo que mas llamo la atención de Azusa era que había al menos una veintena de personas afuera del lugar.

'¿No me digas que todas ellas también quieren entrar al club?'

Se pregunto la chica sin saber si sentirse preocupada por qué no alcanzara lugar en el club, asombrada por la cantidad de gente que había o tener pena ajena del alboroto que causaban. Más que chicas tratando de ingresar a un club parecían un montón de fanáticas luchando por ver a su artista favorito.

"Vaya, esto es un caos, ¿no crees?"

Azusa no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa al escuchar esa repentina voz a su lado. Se giro a ver de quien se trataba y descubrió a la pelinaranja mirándola con una sonrisa, más atrás estaban Alicia y Rina, la primera pareciendo aburrida y fastidiada mientras la segunda le hacia el signo de paz con las manos.

"Tatsumoto-senpai ¿Qué hace por aquí?"

Pregunta la chica incrédula mientras reajustaba a Muttan en su hombro. Maya solo miro al montón de chicas al frente de la puerta del club y aumento su sonrisa.

"Vine a ver un montón de corazones rotos."

Dijo la chica de manera enigmática y Azusa no pudo evitar confundirse ante sus palabras, sin embargo, una voz resonó por encima de todo el alboroto cercano.

"Escuchen todas por favor."

Una chica comenzó a hablar utilizando un megáfono, por lo que las demás guardaron silencio. Parecía ser una senpai de un par de años mayor.

"Gracias por mostrar interés en el club de música ligera, en verdad nos hace sentir honrados de que tantas personas quieran unirse. Sin embargo, debido a al tamaño del club y las disposiciones de horarios, actualmente solo podremos admitir a 10 personas mas en el club."

"¿Eeeh? ¡No es justo!"

Se oyó decir y pronto varios comentarios similares fueron escuchados.

"Lamentamos mucho las molestias pero solo podremos admitir a personas que tengan experiencia tocando algún instrumento y a aquellas bandas que vengan con todos sus integrantes."

La chica parecía en verdad apenada por la situación y preocupada por la reacción que esto pudiera generar.

"No puede ser."

Dijeron algunas de manera deprimida para después retirarse, al parecer ellas eran las que no sabían tocar ningún instrumento, dejando así solamente a quince personas, Azusa y sus compañeras de dormitorios incluidas.

"Bien, parece ser que solo quedan aquí aquellas que saben tocar algún instrumento."

Pregunto la chica mirando a su alrededor, contando a los presentes con ayuda de su megáfono. Quince, aun eran muchos.

"Ah, descuide, solo ella quiere unirse, nosotras venimos solo de apoyo moral."

Comento Maya a la senpai mientras señalaba a Azusa, para después apartarse a donde Alicia y Rina se hallaban.

"¡Animo Azusa-chan!"

Comento Rina a manera de apoyo. Azusa lo agradecía, pero en verdad se preguntaba que hacían ellas allí.

"Bueno, eso solo nos deja con doce personas. ¿Hay alguna banda completa aquí?"

Ocho de las chicas levantaron la mano, juntándose en dos grupos de cuatro personas. La senpai asintió y les pidió que pasaran adentro para inscribirse. Esto no pareció ser del agrado de las cuatro chicas restantes pero Azusa entendió que era normal le dieran preferencia a bandas completas que a personas que tendrían que luchar por ganarse un lugar en alguna de las bandas inscritas.

"Y ahora…"

La chica se quedo pensativa unos instantes, eran cuatro chicas y solo había dos lugares disponibles. Azusa no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante esto. ¿Qué pasaría si no lograba entrar al club de música ligera? ¿Sería capaz de seguir tocando junto a sus senpai a pesar de eso?

"Supongo que podríamos hacer una eliminatoria ¿no?"

"¡Presidenta Yoshii!"

La chica se sorprendió un poco al ver como la presidenta del club aparecía sonriendo ampliamente. La presidenta miro a las cuatro chicas restantes y Azusa podría jurar que su sonrisa aumento cuando le dirigió la mirada.

"Haremos una eliminatoria en base a sus habilidades musicales. ¿Les parece bien esto?"

Pregunto sin perder esa emocionada sonrisa de su rostro y las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas para después asentir, parecía algo justo. La presidenta aumentó su sonrisa y dejando un "¡Síganme todos!" entro al club, seguida de la chica con el megáfono y después las otras tres chicas que buscaban entrar al club. Azusa dirigió una última mirada a sus compañeras, las cuales asintieron a manera de apoyo y después ingreso al lugar.

La chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que vio. El lugar era muy amplio pero parecía que todos los miembros del club estaban reunidos ese día por lo que el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente de todo tipo. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante el hecho de que todos posaron su atención en las cuatro chicas que acababan de ingresar. Inconscientemente su mirada recorrió la multitud, en busca de alguna de sus senpai, pero no lograba distinguirlas entre tanta gente.

"¡Azuuu-nyaaan!"

"¡Nyaaa!"

Azusa no pudo evitar soltar ese chillido tan vergonzoso al sentir como era abrazada de repente por algo cálido, con tanta fuerza que por poco la hace perder el equilibrio. La pelinegra ladeo su vista para encontrarse con los ojos ambarinos de su despreocupada senpai, los cuales la miraban con mucha emoción.

"¡Yui-senpai!"

Grito la chica entre sorprendida y aliviada de poder verla después de tanto tiempo, su sonrisa cálida borrando de su mente todas sus preocupaciones al instante y devolviéndola a esos días de preparatoria que tanto atesoraba.

"Tardaste mucho en venir, creímos que quizá ya no te interesaría unirte al club de música."

Azusa dirigió su mirada hasta donde la dueña de esa inconfundible voz se hallaba. Ritsu le sonrió ampliamente mientras Mugi y Mio la saludaban con la mano. La sonrisa de Azusa no pudo ser más grande.

"¡Senpai!"

La pelinegra corrió hasta donde el resto de sus senpai se hallaban, arrastrando a la castaña con ella.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Azusa."

Saludo Mio mientras acariciaba su cabeza suavemente, provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

"No es justo, Mio-chan, robando toda la atención de Azusa-chan."

Mugi también acarició la cabeza de su pequeña kohai y esta se sonrojo aún más.

"Esa es Akiyama Mio para ustedes, robando la atención desde su primer concierto."

Comento Ritsu con una gran sonrisa que provoco el sonrojo y la furia de su amiga ante el recuerdo de tan vergonzoso evento.

"¡Cállate!"

"Jajajaja"

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron a reír ante esto y Mio no pudo más que reír junto a ellas después de unos segundos.

'Si, es este el sentimiento que tanto extrañaba. Esta calidez que solo siento al estar junto a mis senpai.'

Azusa se sentía muy feliz en ese momento, mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas de alegría que amenazaban por caer desde sus ojos. Estaba de nuevo junto a sus queridas senpai y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, seguían siendo igual de unidas que antes. La chica estaba tan feliz que se había olvidado el resto del mundo por entero.

"¿No es hermoso, Sachi? La familia reunida de nuevo."

"Es como el reencuentro con la hija perdida, Ayame-chan."

Comentaron dos chicas cerca de ellas provocando que las cinco dejaran de reír y miraran a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ahora eran el centro de atención de todo el lugar.

"Estas chicas, siempre haciendo un alboroto por todo."

"Akira, tu también estas conmovida."

"¡Es mentira!"

Grito la chica mientras limpiaba sus ojos con la manga de su camisa. ¡Demonios con esas chicas y sus despliegues de sentimentalismo!

Las cinco chicas se sonrojaron ante los comentarios pero Yui se repuso rápidamente y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de su joven kohai.

"Pero, es que estamos muy felices de que Azu-nyan se nos una de nuevo ¿Verdad, chicas?"

Azusa iba a protestar por ser llamada por un apodo tan vergonzoso ante tanta gente pero la presidenta del club se le adelanto mientras tosía un poco llamar la atención.

"Sobre eso, la verdad es que ella aún no es miembro oficial del club."

Dijo, causando que las chicas de HTT la miraran sorprendidas.

"Tenemos un exceso de miembros y no podemos permitirnos aceptar demasiados aspirantes por lo que estábamos pensando en hacer una eliminatoria entre las cuatro chicas que aun buscan entrar, Azusa-san incluida."

"¿Una eliminatoria?"

Pregunto Mugi confundida y un poco preocupada por las noticias.

"Así es, solo dos de ellas podrán entrar al club."

La presidenta miro a las tres chicas que también buscaban entrar, las cuales suspiraron aliviadas de que al parecer las vacantes no se reducirían a una a pesar de que la pelinegra era conocida de una de las bandas más famosas del club.

"Ya veo…"

Dijo Yui tranquilamente para después sonreír mientras soltaba a su kohai.

"Entonces está bien."

Todos los presentes miraron a la castaña por su falta de preocupación ante el asunto.

"Oye, Yui ¿en verdad entiendes lo que la presidenta dijo?"

Pregunto Akira mientras la miraba con cierta incredulidad, no podía ser que la chica fuera así de torpe ¿o sí? Yui solo la miro confundida mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla.

"Si. Significa que Azu-nyan solo tiene que ganar la eliminatoria y será parte del club ¿no es así?"

"Bueno… si, pero-"

"Azu-nyan ganara."

Todos se sorprendieron ante la seguridad en las palabras de la chica.

"Oye, Yui, ¿por que estas tan segura?"

Ritsu no pudo evitar preguntar y Yui la miro como si la líder del HTT hubiera preguntado algo que hasta un niño de jardín de niños sabría, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

"¿Rit-chan no confía en Azu-nyan?"

"¿Eh?"

"Azu-nyan es muy buena guitarrista, gracias a Azu-nyan yo logre mejorar mucho con la guitarra. Estoy totalmente segura que Azu-nyan ganara y lograra entrar al club, además…"

Yui miro a su joven kohai, su rostro lleno de una seriedad pocas veces vista en la despreocupada castaña.

"Azu-nyan prometió que estaríamos juntas de nuevo y Azu-nyan nunca ha roto sus promesas."

"Yui-senpai…"

Azusa estaba conmovida por las palabras de la chica. Su senpai confiaba ciegamente en ella, no dudaba ni por un instante en que ella lograría entrar al club y cumpliría su promesa. Azusa sintió que las lágrimas de nuevo se acumulaban en sus ojos…

"¡Waaa, Akira! ¡Son tan lindas! ¡Siento que voy a llorar!"

Ayame se abrazo a su amiga mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su camisa, causando que la chica tratara de apartarla desesperadamente.

"¡Mi camisa es nueva! ¡No la manches de lagrimas, idiota!"

Una gota de pena ajena apareció en la cabeza de los presentes.

"Esta Yui…"

Suspiro Ritsu al ver que nuevamente eran el centro de atención, causando que el rostro de Azusa se coloreara de un rojo intenso.

"Ejem."

Tosió de nuevo la presidenta tratando de parecer seria, sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír. Esas chicas siempre eran así de hilarantes que era difícil no reírse antes sus ocurrencias.

"Entonces, comencemos con las eliminatorias. Los jueces seremos Hirose y yo. Decidiremos en base a su habilidad con el instrumento que toquen y su desarrollo en el escenario."

Los presentes se miraron emocionados, eso parecía un concurso profesional por lo que sería muy interesante de ver. El orden de la participación seria por alfabeto, por lo que Azusa quedo hasta el final. La chica trago saliva un poco nerviosa, aparecer al último era una ventaja y una desventaja. Al ser la última los demás no sabrían cuáles eran sus habilidades hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde, sin embargo, eso significaba que ella tendría que ser mucho mejor que las otras tres y resistir la presión de esperar a que ellas no fueran demasiado buenas.

Todos tomaron asiento, quedando los jueces un poco más adelante del resto, más cerca de lo que sería el escenario para las participantes.

La primera en subir era una chica que tocaba el bajo. Su melodía era suave y tranquila, aunque desconocida. Parecía ser una canción original de sus años de preparatoria, sin embargo, la melodía corría demasiado lenta, como si a la chica le costara trabajo seguirla tal cual era y hacía pausas que terminaban notándose. Azusa sintió pena por ella, parecía que no tendría muchas posibilidades de entrar.

La segunda chica fue más interesante. Ella tocaba la batería e interpreto una canción del mítico Iron Maiden. Su presentación no fue perfecta y tuvo un par de fallas en la melodía pero sus movimientos eran tan energéticos que provocaban deseos de cantar la canción y moverse al ritmo de los tambores.

Fue la tercera chica la que causo que Azusa se sintiera preocupada. Ella tocaba la guitara e interpreto ni más ni menos que la canción casi emblemática del Houkago Tea Time, Fuwa Fuwa Time. No solo la interpreto de manera perfecta sino que además canto la letra, demostrando su linda voz y su manejo de su respiración. Azusa descubrió que cantar a la vez que tocabas un instrumento era algo sumamente difícil y extenuante. Tenias que manejar muy bien la respiración para no subir ni bajar tu tono de voz más de lo necesario además de que debías controlar el tiempo para que fuera acorde a la melodía. Fue en ese momento que su respeto y admiración por su senpai de sonrisa despreocupada aumento considerablemente.

Al terminar su interpretación la chica recibió varios aplausos de los integrantes del club además de las miradas incrédulas del HTT. De todas excepto de Yui. La castaña tenía una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro a la vez que parecía pensativa. Era una de esas raras expresiones que Azusa creía no iban de acuerdo a la actitud de la chica ya que la hacían ver demasiado madura para su edad.

"Y ahora, es el turno de la ultima participante, Nakano Azusa."

Dijo la presidenta mientras los demás la miraban atentamente de manera expectante, preguntándose que haría la pequeña chica para lograr superar a la anterior participante.

"¡Azusa, animo!"

Grito Ritsu a manera de apoyo, seguida Mugi y Mio, aunque Azusa podía decir que se veían bastante nerviosas y preocupadas, cosa que la preocupo aún más. La chica dirigió su mirada hacia la de la única senpai que no había expresado su apoyo y observo sus ojos ambarinos mirarla con amabilidad.

"Animo, Azu-nyan."

Pareció susurrar la chica sin perder ese aire maduro que de pronto había adquirido, pero Azusa fue capaz de escucharla perfectamente. Yui-senpai no había perdido la esperanza en ella.

Ni por un segundo.

La pelinegro asintió fuertemente para después subir al escenario. Comenzó a darle los últimos ajustes a su querida Muttan, la cual parecía decirle '¡Hagamoslo!'. La chica volvió a asentir, tenía en mente la canción perfecta para lograr vencer a las demás, por ello necesitaba ajustarla al tono perfecto. Cuando se sintió preparada, se soltó el cabello de las coletas que siempre usaba, dejándolo caer lacio tras ella y un poco al frente y en sus hombros, causando la expectación de todos los presentes.

Y entonces comenzó a tocar.

No era una canción en sí, no aún. Era solo una demostración de su capacidad para tocar las notas y combinarlas en una rápida sucesión. La melodía resultante no era fina ni suave, más bien ruda y acelerada.

"Esa canción…"

Mio no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Azusa no pensaba tocar esa canción ¿o si? Mugi cubrió su boca con sus manos y Yui solo sonrió ampliamente, Ritsu sonriendo un segundo después. Azusa apunto al tejado con la mano que sostenía su púa.

Era hora de comenzar.

La pelinegro comenzó a tocar su guitarra rápidamente mientras se inclinaba y hacia movimientos de cabeza, dejando su largo cabello danzar al compas de la ruda melodía.

Amai kotoba ni goyoujin wow

(Debo ser cuidadosa con sus tiernas palabras)

Anna sonna no narete nai

(Ya que no estoy acostumbrada a recibirlas)

Kanari keikai chuuihou wow

(Me mantendré cautelosa)

Dakedo douyara ura ga nai

(Aunque él parece ser sincero)

Azusa sabía que su canto no era perfecto, le costaba mucho trabajo mantener un tono de voz suave mientras tocaba la guitarra, más aún si era una melodía como la que interpretaba en ese momento, haciendo sonar su voz un poco rasposa. Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, ese era el tono de voz que esa canción exigía.

Chotto takame no risouron wow

(Demuestro tener estándares altos)

Yuyuu butte mioroshite

(Y actúo de manera prepotente)

Dekiru tsumori gamuri shite wow

(Pero solo me estoy engañando)

Aa suyogatte

(Al pretender ser quien no soy)

Los presentes pronto comenzaron a reaccionar ante la melodía tan movida, no era algo que esperarían de una antigua miembro del Houkago Tea Time, así que al principio quedaron sorprendidos ante la canción al estilo heavy metal que estaban escuchando pero pronto se dejaron llevar y comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados ante la interpretación que la pequeña chica ejecutaba frente a ellos. Las chicas del HTT saltando un poco también al recordar como sonaba la canción original y ver que la versión de Azusa era casi perfecta a la que Death Devil alguna vez mostro.

Eso era lo que buscaba Azusa.

Para poder ganar esta competencia debía darlo todo de sí, demostrar que ella estaba a un nivel superior a las demás. Igual que esa misma canción, ella no podía ser suave. Aunque la letra narrara los sentimientos de una chica enamorada, eran los sentimientos de una chica decidida, una que daría todo por logar su cometido.

Keisan shite get no yotei.

(Para atrapar su corazón pensé muy bien mis movimientos)

Furimawasarete fail

(Pero falle en todos mis intentos)

Demo koi ni ochicha makette uso sa

(Pero el estar enamorada hace que todo parezca una mentira)

Hontou make ja nai

(Ya que no siento que haya perdido aún)

La mirada de la pelinegro ya no era la misma nerviosa con la que observaba a la anterior guitarrista interpretar un casi perfecto Fuwa Fuwa Time, si no que ahora se mostraba totalmente determinada y serena, a pesar de que un par de gotas de sudor recorrían a un lado de su frente, ella no menguaba el movimiento ni cambiaba su expresión decidida. Ella ganaría, fuera como fuera, no perdería ante nadie.

Mou koakuma yori yuuwaku yori

(No quiero ser malvada, ni tampoco seductora)

Maji de maji de tenshi ni naritai yo

(Esta vez de verdad quiero portarme como un ángel)

Ai no aji wa donna tte iu kedo

(La gente siempre habla de ese sentimiento llamado 'amor')

Mou uogo wakarisou

(Me gustaría poder sentirlo)

El público estaba eufórico ante su interpretación. Aunque solo fuera la guitarra, la chica tocaba con mucho sentimiento y fuerza, a la vez que su voz era totalmente firme y sin titubeos, haciendo que los presentes sintieran su intensidad.

Simple sugiru hodo jibun ni shojiki na yokubou

(Esta vez he sido totalmente honesta sobre lo que siento)

Ai no mirai wo choudai

(Espero recibir en el futuro ese amor que tanto he buscado)

Azusa volvió a esconder su rostro entre su cabello mientras interpretaba la ultima parte de la canción, el sudor recorriendo su frente y sus brazos, pero no le importaba, ella siguió tocando sin detenerse un solo momento hasta que la canción finalizo, alzando de nuevo su mano al tejado mientras sus piernas quedaban ligeramente dobladas hacia adentro y su cabellera cubría su rostro.

Respiro profundamente durante unos segundos, jadeando para llenar sus pulmones de un poco de oxigeno, los presentes aplaudían y lanzaban silbidos de aprobación, causando que ella sonriera levemente, sin embargo, su corazón le decía que solo necesitaba ver la sonrisa de una persona en ese momento, así que alzo su vista hacia donde recordaba ella se encontraba.

"¡Azuu-nyan!"

En esta ocasión la pelinegro estaba muy cansada y mal colocada como para resistir el embate de su senpai por lo que ambas cayeron al suelo, su guitarra salvándose de milagro de sufrir algún daño.

"¡Azu-nyan, estuviste genial!"

Exclamo la chica, perdiendo toda la madures que poco antes había mostrado y volviendo a ser la chica simplona que todos conocían.

"¡Yu-Yui-senpai, hay demasiada gente viéndonos!"

Grito la pequeña sumamente avergonzada mientras trataba de acomodar su falda y la de su senpai que debido a la caída habían quedado de manera ligeramente indecorosa.

"Hojoo, ¿entonces estaría bien ser así de cariñosas si estuvieran solas? Nakano-san, eres toda una pervertida."

Ritsu sonrió de manera burlona mientras se acercaba a sus amigas, pero pronto recibió un golpe por parte de Mio.

"Ritsu, no seas vulgar."

Le regaño dándole un golpe de karate en la cabeza aunque todos pudieron notar que fue demasiado suave para sus estándares, lo que significaba que el comentario también le hacía gracia.

"Pero es verdad que Azusa-chan estuvo increíble."

Comento la rubia mientras ayudaba a su kohai a levantarse, algo notable considerando que Yui nunca la soltó, frotando su mejilla en todo momento, al parecer demasiado feliz.

"Es verdad, me sorprendió bastante que interpretaras la canción de Death Devil. Incluso imitaste a la perfección los movimientos de Sawa-chan."

Opino la líder de HTT provocando un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa en la menor de las cinco.

"Sawa-chan estará orgullosa. Mugi, ¿lo grabaste todo?"

"¡Sip!"

Contesto de manera alegre la rubia mientras mostraba una pequeña cámara de video en su mano derecha, provocando el pánico en Azusa.

"¡Espera, Mugi-senpai! ¿Me grabaste tocando esa canción?"

"Así es, pienso mandarle una copia a Sawako-sensei. Seguro se alegrara bastante."

Sonrió espléndidamente la chica ignorando el aura deprimida de su kohai, esa actuación estaba bien para ganar la eliminatoria… ¡Pero era demasiado vergonzosa!

"Ya, ya, Azu-nyan, lo hiciste bien."

La calmo Yui mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y acariciaba su cabeza, logrando que la chica se animara un poco.

"Nakano-san, estuviste asombrosa."

Comento Ayame mientras se acercaba junto a Sachi y Akira, las tres sonriendo ampliamente.

"Es verdad, no pareces ser parte de este grupo de chicas despreocupadas."

Comento Akira, causando que la pequeña la mirara con cierta molestia.

"¡Mis senpai no son despreocupadas!"

Contesto fuertemente provocando el asombro de las integrantes de Gang of Girls y que las chicas de HTT la miraran conmovidas.

"Solo son un poco relajadas…"

Agrego al final en voz baja pero que todos pudieron oír, provocando la risa de los presentes y que sus senpai se deprimieran.

"Azu-nyaan… Que mala."

Dijo una deprimida Yui y Azusa no pudo más que sonreír.

"En todo caso, creo que es hora de anunciar a las ganadoras de este concurso."

La voz de la presidenta atrajo la atención de todos.

"Y las ganadoras son…"

Empezó, recibiendo un sobre blanco de Hirose, cual presentadora de certámenes. La presidenta lo abrió lentamente y dejo pasar unos segundos de silencio, provocando que Ritsu gritara "¡Pero dilo ya mujer!"

"¡Nakano Azusa y Asano Chiharu, ambas unas excelentes guitarristas!"

Los aplausos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar mientras las chicas del HTT abrazaban alegremente a su kohai, saltando muy emocionadas. La presidenta se giro a las últimas dos competidoras, las cuales se veían muy deprimidas, sonriéndoles suavemente.

"Aún así, aceptaremos en el club a las cuatro competidoras."

Las chicas la observaron sorprendidas al igual que el resto de los presentes.

"Sus habilidades musicales son muy buenas y tienen mucho potencial. Además, tenemos un par de bandas que necesitan miembros y estoy segura de que ustedes serian perfectas para ayudarles. ¿Qué les parece?"

Pregunto mientras les guiñaba un ojo y ambas chicas gritaron alegremente mientras se abrazaban entre ellas, olvidándose que hacía unos momentos habían sido rivales.

"Oye, presidenta."

Ritsu no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Entonces para que fue todo eso de las eliminatorias?"

La castaña parecía un poco fastidiada por las acciones de la presidenta, pero esta solo sonrió espléndidamente.

"Por que fue divertido."

Contesto alegremente provocando una gota de sudor en todos los presentes. Sin duda, su presidenta era la chica más rara que habían conocido. Bueno, los demás, las chicas de HTT ya habías sufrido las excentricidades de su profesora de música.

"De cualquier manera, ¡les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros del club y los invito a la fiesta de bienvenida de mañana!"

Finalizo alegremente y las demás gritaron un '¡Siii!' a manera de acuerdo. Azusa miro a su alrededor el ambiente alegre que había y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Lo había conseguido, había logrado ingresar al club y volver a estar al lado de sus senpai. Yui la miro directamente con ojos llenos de cariño, la pelinegro sabía que esa era una mirada diferente a la que la chica siempre le dedicaba, era una mucho más profunda que cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes, pero que logro llenarle el corazón de calidez. Azusa no sabía aún que significaba esa mirada, pero mientras fuera Yui-senpai quien se la diera, todo estaría bien.

Si se hubiera visto en un espejo, habría descubierto que ella tenía la misma mirada dirigida hacia su querida senpai.

Ending: No, Thank you (K-on! Segunda Temporada, Segundo Ending).

Fin del capítulo 2.

* * *

ritsunny y Nyleve: Gracias por el review, me alegra que les gustara mi historia, ojala sea de su agrado de principio a fin.

Rosario-san: Gracias por el review y por hacerme ver ese detalle, mi editor de texto fallo pero ya esta corregido.

Okami-san: Gracias por el review. De hecho, yo tambien note que habia muy pocos fics YuiAzu por lo que pense en hacer algo por remediarlo. Aunque tambien me encanta la pareja de RitMio asi que pienso publicar una tambien sobre ellas.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Bandes Dueling

Tercera melodía: Duelo de bandas.

Opening:

Silky Heart (Toradora! Segundo Opening ).

Esa mañana Azusa había despertado de un excelente humor. La noche anterior, después de que la reunión en el club de música hubiera terminado, ella junto a sus senpai y las chicas de la banda Gang of Girls habían salido a cenar a un restaurante cercano para celebrar el ingreso de la kohai al club de música ligera. Azusa conoció un poco más a las integrantes de esta curiosa banda, sorprendiéndose al saber que solo eran tres miembros y aun así eran muy respetadas por las demás.

Conoció a Hayase Sachii, una chica alta y de carácter amable pero un poco acomplejada por su estatura sobresaliente. Ambas se agradaron la una a la otra desde el principio.

También estaba Yoshida Ayame, casi de su estatura y muy alegre. Se le hizo peligrosamente parecida a Ritsu-senpai. Mentalmente se hizo a la idea de alejarse lo más posible cuando ambas senpai estuvieran juntas.

Y finalmente estaba Wada Akira. De cabello negro y una actitud muy rockera, Azusa no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y un poco asustada al conocerla. La chica solía tener una mirada peligrosa en su rostro todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, ese aire de chica mala se rompió en el momento en que Yui abrazó a la rockera y le aseguro a su kohai que Akira no era una mala persona, si no una muy agradable, causando que las demás rieran y que Akira se sonrojara por las acciones de la castaña. Sin embargo, Azusa no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esto. Ver a su senpai tan apegada a la pelinegro le causo un malestar que no sabía explicar, pero que sabía duraría hasta que su senpai soltara a esa persona.

'¿Asi que esta es Wada-san? En verdad Yui-senpai parece demasiado apegada a ella.'

Se dijo a sí misma mientras discretamente se colocaba entre su senpai y la rockera, separándolas y encarando a la pelinegro. Azusa se forzó a si misma a dar una sonrisa mientras le preguntaba a la chica detalles sobre su banda y sobre su guitarra.

El resto de las chicas se quedaron confundidas unos instantes pero después Ritsu murmuro algo que la mas joven no alcanzo a escuchar, pero causo la risa de varias de las presentes, la confusión de Akira y el sonrojo de Yui junto a una sonrisa tímida.

Aún así, fue una cena agradable y al final todas se separaron para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. Claro, no sin que antes Yui le diera un último abrazo a su kohai, diciendo algo de recargarse de la Azu-nyan energía que tanta falta le hacía. Su senpai no tenía remedio.

La pelinegro se alisto para asistir a clase y salió de su habitación, encontrándose con Ui saliendo también de la suya.

"Ah, Azusa-chan, buenos días."

"Ui, buenos días."

Ui se acerco a la chica con una gran sonrisa que causo la confusión de Azusa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Pregunto un poco a la defensiva, sin saber que esperar de la menor de los Hirasawa. Ui solía ser una chica más bien normal y agradable, pero en ocasiones dejaba ver una actitud muy parecida a la de su hermana mayor que solía poner en aprietos a la pelinegro.

La sonrisa de Ui en esos momentos era casi tan brillante como la de Yui, nada bueno. La castaña dio un paso al frente provocando que Azusa retrocediera uno, entonces, Ui mostro sus manos, las cuales habían estado detrás de ella todo el tiempo, dejando ver un pequeño pastelillo con la frase ´Felicidades' escrita con azúcar glaseada.

"Escuche que lograste entrar al club, enhorabuena."

Dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera y Azusa le sonrió también mientras asentía y tomaba el pastelillo.

"Muchas gracias."

"Onee-chan me lo dijo anoche, al parecer tuviste que pasar una eliminatoria para lograr entrar. Debió ser difícil."

Ambas chicas fueron al comedor de su dormitorio y tomaron sus respectivos desayunos, tenían tiempo de sobra así que se lo tomaron con calma. Apenas comenzaban su desayuno cuando Maya se les unió.

"Vaya, no esperaba encontrar a alguien aquí tan temprano."

Dijo a manera de saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado, la chica también estaba vestida para ir a clases ya.

"Despertarse temprano es bueno para la salud y ayuda a tener la mente activa."

Comento Ui y la pelinaranja asintió en acuerdo

"¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue, Nakano-san? Nos hubiera gustado esperarte pero teníamos que volver para hacer la tarea, así que no supimos que paso."

Maya parecía en verdad interesada por ese asunto, pero dedujo el resultado al ver como ambas chicas sonreían alegremente.

"Azusa-chan consiguió entrar al club de música ligera, al parecer hizo una actuación sorprendente."

"No fue para tanto."

Murmuro Azusa, sonrojada por el cumplido, pero Ui negó con la cabeza.

"Onee-chan me dijo que tu actuación fue la mejor de todas, que incluso se sorprendió al saber que habías mejorado tanto. También dijo que se pondría a practicar más duro para que no causarte problemas como en el pasado."

Ui sonrió divertida al recordar la conversación telefónica que tuvo con su hermana la noche anterior, la mayor parecía sumamente feliz de que Azusa hubiera sido aceptada, sus palabras atropellándose entre ellas mientras relataba lo que había sucedido y halagaba cada cinco minutos las habilidades de su pequeña kohai.

La sonrisa de Ui cambio a una mas suave mientras miraba a su amiga frente a ella. Era obvio el sentimiento que su hermana mayor sentía por la pelinegra, desde la preparatoria se había dado cuenta de la manera tan especial en que trataba a la chica. Le tenía un cariño que ni siquiera con ella, su hermana menor, había mostrado. Al principio Ui se sintió triste al saber que había alguien más importante que ella en el corazón de su hermana, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con Azusa, entre mas la conocía y observaba la manera paciente y sincera con que trataba a su hermana, Ui fue perdiendo esa tristeza y comenzó a tomarle cariño a la pelinegra. Si había alguien en este mundo con el cual ella estaba dispuesta a entregar a su hermana, entonces esa persona sería esta pequeña chica.

Azusa se confundió un poco ante la manera en que Ui la estaba mirando pero no pudo preguntar nada ya que la puerta del comedor se abrió, dejando ver a una rubia de ojos verdes que miraban adormilados y a una pelinegra de cabello alborotado que bostezaba ampliamente.

"Días."

Dijeron ambas para después dejarse caer en las sillas alrededor de la mesa, ambas aun estaban en pijama.

"Buenos días."

Saludaron las tres chicas mientras observaban a sus compañeras, al parecer madrugar no era lo suyo. Maya miro a una y luego a la otra, ambas casi durmiéndose en su asiento, para después mirar a Ui.

"Tenías razón, Hirasawa-san, levantarse temprano ayuda a activar la mente."

Dijo con una sonrisa y Rina la miro confundida.

"¿De qué están hablando?"

"De eso."

Respondio Maya conteniendo la risa, Rina y Alicia la miraron sin entender.

"No entendió."

"Exacto."

Dijo la mayor y ella junto a Ui y Azusa soltaron una pequeña risa. Alicia hizo un puchero molesta pero no dijo nada mientras se levantaba para preparar su almuerzo y el de su prima, ese día le tocaba a ella preparar el de ambas al parecer. Rina dejo pasar el comentario haciéndose a la idea de que no sabría que era tan gracioso, bostezando de nuevo y estirando sus brazos.

"Oh, es verdad."

Dijo mirando a Azusa.

"Escuche que lograste entrar al club de música, felicidades."

Comento con una sonrisa sincera y Azusa se sorprendió un poco pero después sonrió.

"Gracias."

"Mi vecina es tres años mayor que yo, es una senpai aquí también. Cuando le pregunte por una chica llamada Nakano Azusa, me pregunto cómo es que la conocía. Al parecer lograste impresionar a muchos ayer."

Sonrió ampliamente la pelinegra, al fondo, Alicia solo soltó un bufido de fastidio.

"Ah, ignórenla. Alicia está molesta porque ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad de entrar. Es de dedos torpes por lo que no puede tocar ningún instrumento."

"Rina, recuerda quien es la que te está preparando el desayuno."

"Ugh."

Rina se encogió un poco ante las palabras de su prima, en verdad no deseaba comer algo demasiado salado o quemado hoy, así que decidió dejar de burlarse de la rubia.

Al menos hasta después de comer.

Azusa y Ui se miraron entre ellas, la primera parecía incomoda ante las noticias, la castaña por otro lado estaba más que feliz.

"¿No es eso genial, Azusa-chan?"

Pregunto alegremente y Azusa solo asintió un poco. Maya solo observaba la reacción de cada una en silencio mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

"Entonces ¿Eso significa que tocaras hoy en el duelo de bandas?"

Pregunto una muy emocionada Rina mientras Alicia colocaba la comida de ambas en la mesa.

"Si, las senpai están de acuerdo en que toque a su lado en la presentación para los estudiantes."

Azusa no pudo evitar emocionarse también, sería su primer concierto al lado de sus senpai después de mucho tiempo, estaba tan impaciente que apenas y pudo dormir. Incluso saco a Muttan de su funda y durmió junto a ella. Sabía que era algo tonto, pero solamente así fue capaz de conciliar el sueño al fin.

"Pero ¿Realmente estará bien? Es decir, ni siquiera tendrán tiempo de hacer un ensayo general antes del concierto. No sé mucho de música, pero ensayar es algo muy importante ¿no?"

La pregunta de Maya fue como un golpe de la realidad para Azusa, la cual comenzó a ponerse nerviosa en ese momento. Era verdad, había pasado ya un año desde la última vez que tocaron las cinco juntas por lo que era necesario tener un par de ensayos para ajustarse las unas a las otras. En ese año su propio estilo había cambiado un poco al tocar junto a las Wakabe Girls, por lo que se preguntaba si podría reajustarse al de sus senpai. Por otro lado, sus senpai habían mejorado mucho, pero Azusa no sabía que tanto y en qué forma, por lo que su manera de tocar quizá fuera muy diferente a la que ella recordaba.

"No te preocupes."

La voz de Ui la saco de sus pensamientos, Azusa se giro a ver a su amiga y la descubrió sonriéndole tranquilamente.

"Azusa-chan y las senpai han tocado juntas por dos años, estarán bien."

Dijo sinceramente mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

"Ui…"

Azusa estaba sorprendida por la confianza que la castaña tenía en ella.

"Tienes razón, Todo estará bien."

Sonrió la pelinegra, agradeciendo mentalmente el apoyo de su amiga. Se pregunto qué era lo que tenían de especial las Hirasawa para lograr tranquilizarla con solo unas pocas palabras. Maya y Rina sonrieron ante la amistad que ambas chicas mostraban mientras que Alicia solo refunfuñaba por tener que almorzar viendo una escenita tan cursi, aunque por dentro sonreía también.

…

…

Azusa caminaba un poco apresurada, su siguiente clase comenzaría pronto y el salón al que necesitaba llegar estaba un poco lejos. Era molesto tener que cambiar de salón cada hora, pero así eran las cosas en la universidad. Dio la vuelta en una esquina, moviéndose a un lado para evitar chocar con dos chicas que caminaban en dirección contraria.

"¡Ah!"

Azusa se sorprendió un poco al sentir un golpe en su hombro que la hizo perder el balance y caer al suelo, derramando sus libros y hojas por el suelo.

"Eso dolió…"

Murmuro mientras sobaba su espalda, caer sentada así no era agradable.

"Ah, lo siento, no te vi."

Escucho una voz demasiado dulce cerca de ella por lo que alzó la vista, encontrándose con las dos chicas que Azusa había tratado de esquivar. Era extraño, la pelinegro podría jurar que se había movido al menos medio metro a la derecha de ellas, por lo que era imposible que hubieran chocado. Aun así, había pasado, así que Azusa estaba por pedir disculpas a lo que parecían ser un par de senpai.

"Como eres tan pequeña, es difícil darse cuenta de que existes."

La disculpa de Azusa quedo en sus labios al notar como ambas chicas la miraban con una mueca burlona sin hacer el más mínimo amago de querer ayudarla o disculparse también. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡Ah, pero si eres la nueva integrante de Houkago Tea time ¿No es así?"

Azusa asintió solamente. No entendía que estaba sucediendo pero comenzó a levantar sus cosas rápidamente al escuchar la campana sonar.

"No puedo creerlo, una chica como tú en esa banda. ¿Me pregunto qué habrás hecho para lograr que te aceptaran?"

Comento su la otra senpai con ese mismo tono de voz dulce que Azusa sentía incorrecto, no era la dulzura amable de Mugi-senpai o la cálida de Yui-senpai, si no una voz dulce que parecía rasparte con cada frase. Era la primera vez que oía algo así, por lo que no podía evitar confundirse.

"Disculpen las molestias, no fue mi intención chocar con ustedes."

Aun así, no tenía tiempo que perder, ya después podría pensar que era lo que esas chicas trataban de decirle, por ahora tenía que correr para llegar a su clase a tiempo.

"Con su permiso, llego tarde a mi clase."

Haciendo una reverencia, Azusa dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia su clase.

"Ten cuidado pequeña, los microbios suelen ser eliminados si no se andan con cuidado."

"Son desagradables, después de todo."

Azusa se giro al instante al escuchar esas palabras, pero solo logro ver la espalda de las senpai mientras doblaban la esquina. La chica se quedo parada unos segundos, sin saber que pensar de lo que acababa de suceder. Tuvo que pasar un minuto antes de que sus piernas se empezaran a mover de nuevo, su cabeza hecho un mar de confusión.

…

…

Como supuso, había llegado tarde a la clase. El profesor ya estaba allí, dando su lección mientras escribía en el pizarrón. El maestro no dijo nada al verla llegar, pero le dirigió una dura mirada que hizo encoger a la chica mientras se dirigía a un lugar vacio.

Azusa soltó un suspiro de total desanimo, ese día no había comenzado muy bien y justo ahora entendía que esas senpai la habían molestado a propósito, cosa que la confundía, ya que estaba segura era la primera vez que veía a esas dos chicas. Se pregunto qué era lo que les había hecho para que la atacaran tan de la nada.

Negando con la cabeza, la chica saco su cuaderno y comenzó a apuntar lo que el profesor había puesto en el pizarrón y a tomar notas de lo que decía.

"Hey, hey, ¿es ella?"

"Umm, creo que sí, es como dijo mi senpai. Pequeña y de cabello negro atado en dos coletas."

Esto llamo la atención de Azusa, pero cuando iba a buscar quien estaba murmurando, el maestro volvió a apuntar en el pizarrón por lo que se concentro en eso.

"¿De verdad la aceptaron las senpai de Houkago Tea Time?"

"Eso me dijeron."

"¿En serio? La chica no parece ser la gran cosa."

Esta vez Azusa no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, de donde los murmullos parecían haber surgido. Se encontró con cuatro chicas que la miraron algo sorprendidas de haber sido escuchadas, para después hacer un gesto de desagrado y fingir que no habían dicho nada. La pelinegro ladeo su cabeza, cada vez más confusa.

"Sucede algo, ¿Nakano-san?"

La voz del profesor la hizo dar un saltito para después acomodarse rápidamente en su asiento, el maestro la miraba severamente, cosa que la ponía nerviosa.

"No solo llegó tarde a mi clase, si no que parece distraída también. Si mi clase no es de su agrado, puede retirarse en el momento que deseé."

Azusa bajo la cabeza, totalmente apenada mientras negaba un poco.

"No profesor, lo siento, no volverá a suceder."

El profesor solo asintió para después continuar su clase. Hubo un par de risitas entre las chicas del salón, pero por fortuna, los comentarios durante esa clase ya no continuaron.

…

…

Azusa abrió la llave del lavamanos y coloco sus manos debajo del chorro de agua fría, acunando el líquido entre sus dedos para después mojar su rostro un par de veces, tratando de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo y despejar un poco su mente. No entendía que estaba pasando, en verdad no lo entendía. Durante el resto de sus clases pudo escuchar gente murmurando a su espalda toda tipo de comentarios desagradables. Unas la llamaban enana, otras desagradable o molesta, incluso hubo una que la llamo fenómeno. ¿Por qué? Acababa de ingresar a la escuela, apenas y había hablado con nadie ¿Por qué parecía que su presencia desagradaba a todas?

Eso la hizo recordar que la mayoría de los comentarios mencionaban al HTT antes de insultarla. ¿Tenía algo que ver su ingreso al club de música con que todas la insultaran? Era posible. En los escasos dos días que había estado allí había descubierto que sus senpai eran una banda muy famosa y respetada por toda la escuela, una banda a la que muchos trataron de entrar en el pasado, pero todos fueron rechazados absolutamente. Entonces, ¿sería posible que la gente la molestara por haber sido aceptada en la banda cuando muchos otros, quizá mejores músicos que ella, habían sido rechazados?

Era muy posible, pero…

"No es justo."

Murmuro la chica, colocando sus manos en la pared y apretando sus puños. No era justo, lo lamentaba por todos aquellos que fueron rechazados, pero Azusa estaba totalmente convencida de que, aun sin ella, habrían sido rechazados de todos modos. Houkago Tea Time era una banda de hermanas, una familia unida que lograba crear tan buenas canciones precisamente por el profundo vinculo que tenían unas con las otras. Había cariño entre ellas, respeto, confianza. Azusa entendía eso perfectamente, por eso le preocupaba que su vínculo con sus senpai se hubiera perdido, porque, de ser así, ella nunca más tendría lugar a su lado.

Era por eso que se esforzó tanto para ser aceptada en el club de música, para volver al lado de sus queridas senpai y reafirmar el vínculo que las unía. Ella solo quería volver a estar junto a sus senpai, junto a las chicas que se habían vuelto una nueva familia e irremplazables en su vida.

Si ella, tan pequeña e ingenua como pudiera ser, era capaz de entender eso, entonces, ¿por qué las demás no lo hacían? ¿Qué era lo que les impedía verlo?

Lagrimas de rabia empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos pero ella las seco con el dorso de su mano. No, no podía llorar por esto. Dentro de un par de horas, ella y sus senpai volverían a tocar juntas, como en aquellos hermosos días de preparatoria. Darían un concierto increíble y después irían a tomar el té juntas a algún lugar, ya no tenían un salón de música para ellas solas, pero podrían volver a festejar como lo hacían antes, en cualquier otro lado ¿Verdad?

Mientras estuvieran juntas, todo estaría bien. Eso fue lo que la chica se repitió una y otra vez lo que quedaba de la mañana, como si fuera un mantra que haría sus palabras volverse realidad.

…

…

Cuando llego al salón del club para buscar a sus senpai y prepararse para la presentación de bienvenida, Azusa se encontró con el lugar hecho un caos. Personas iban y venían de aquí para allá, sacando instrumentos, cables y demás. Todas, las quince bandas del club, se iban a presentar ese día. Como anunciaban los panfletos que les habían dado los primeros días de clases, más que una función para los de nuevo ingreso, era un duelo entre las distintas bandas del club, por lo que el evento sería algo grande que necesitaba mucha preparación.

"¡Azusa!"

Girándose a la dirección donde la llamaban, la pelinegra descubrió a Ritsu haciéndole señales para que se acercara, así que esquivando personas y distintas cosas la chica avanzo hasta su senpai.

"Azusa, que bueno que llegas, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible."

Dijo la castaña mientras levantaba un amplificador.

"¿Puedes llevar esos micrófonos y aquellas extensiones contigo?"

"Si."

Y así, Azusa pasó cerca de media hora ayudando al club de música ligera a preparar el escenario para la función. Debido a la cantidad de bandas que se presentarían, solo podrían tocar una canción cada una y después tenían diez minutos para desconectar sus instrumentos y darle paso a la siguiente banda. Aunque parecía un gran esfuerzo por tan poca oportunidad de salir a escena, para Azusa incluso eso era perfecto, el poder tocar junto a sus senpai, aunque fuera una sola canción, era más que suficiente para ella.

Una vez todo estuvo listo, Azusa se dejo caer sentada sobre uno de los amplificadores que estaban allí en reserva, totalmente agotada.

"Y eso que aún no tocamos…"

Murmuro suavemente para después negar con la cabeza, aun no era momento de ponerse a descansar, ellas serian la tercera banda en presentarse y debía prepararse. La pelinegro estaba junto a sus senpai, pero cada una estaba ocupada haciendo algo. Mio estaba sentada cerca, afinando su bajo en silencio. Ritsu hablaba algo con la presidenta del club, al parecer referente a la presentación, por lo que Azusa no tenía el valor para molestarlas. Mugi parecía tener problemas con su teclado, ya que tocaba unas teclas y después fruncía el seño de manera pensativa. Yui-senpai no se veía por ningún lado, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a la menor. Soltando suspiro, Azusa tomo su guitarra y empezó a afinarla en silencio, tal como la otra pelinegro lo hacía. Le hubiera gustado poder hablar un poco mas con sus senpai, de cualquier cosa, aunque fuera poco, ya que eso siempre la tranquiliza y le hacía olvidar sus problemas, pero debido a todos los preparativos a penas y les dirigió tres palabras a cada una.

Yui apareció cinco minutos después, cuando la primera banda ya daba inicio al concierto. Cargaba consigo su guitarra mientras respiraba agitadamente, al parecer la había olvidado de nuevo debido a todos los preparativos que se tuvieron que hacer, era una suerte que los dormitorios estuvieran cerca o hubiera sido un problema. Azusa solo sonrió suavemente, era bueno saber que ciertas cosas no cambiaban. La pelinegro se levanto de donde afinaba, dejando a Muttan a un lado y preparándose para 'regañar' a su senpai por sus descuidos…

"En serio, Yui, no puedo creer que seas tan descuidada."

Azusa se detuvo antes de levantarse por completo, entrando al cuarto de espera venia Wada Akira, un poco agitada también. La rockera se recargo contra la pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba molesta a la castaña, esta solo le dirigió esa suave sonrisa que era una mezcla de pena e inocencia.

"Perdón, Akira-chan, pero es que estaba nerviosa por la función y olvide que deje a Gitah en mi cama."

"Cielos, tienes suerte de que ustedes sean las terceras en tocar o no lo hubiéramos logrado."

"E-he-he. Gracias por acompañarme Akira-chan."

Y con eso la castaña le dio un suave abrazo.

"¡Suéltame, tonta!"

Grito la rockera con pena mientras trataba de zafarse de la chica.

Azusa volvió a sentarse sobre el amplificador al sentir que sus piernas perdían la fuerza, sus ojos mirando sin perder detalle la escena frente a ella ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No entendía lo que sucedía exactamente, en verdad que no lo entendía, pero ver a su senpai abrazar a la pelinegro, de la misma manera en que solía abrazarla a ella, le causo una opresión en el pecho que le corto la respiración. La castaña siempre había sido muy cariñosa, Azusa lo sabía bien ya que ella era la que mas sufría los desplantes de cariño que la mayor solía tener. Sin embargo, aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir abiertamente, la pelinegro era muy feliz por eso.

Azusa era hija única, de padres con oficio de jazzistas que viajaban constantemente para presentar su talento. Debido a eso ella se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo sola o al cuidado de su abuela materna. Nunca había tenido un hermano o hermana y, aunque le doliera admitirlo, nunca había tenido alguna amiga que pudiera considerar intima, solo compañeras de colegio con las cuales hablaba de cuando en cuando durante la escuela.

Po eso fue que cuando entro a la preparatoria, cuando ingreso al club de música ligera, cada día era nuevo para ella, mágico, especial. Encontró a cuatro senpai que compartían su gusto por la música, personas que la escuchaban, que la hacían reír, que se preocupaban por ella y que le decían que la querían. Encontró cuatro despreocupadas chicas que le hicieron saber lo que era tener hermanas, lo que era ser parte de una familia unida.

Mugi-senpai, consintiéndola con dulces y té todos los días, siempre amable y atenta para ayudar a las demás al más mínimo indicio de que estuvieran en problemas.

Ritsu-senpai, haciéndola reír con sus bromas y también avergonzándola de vez en cuando, no siempre las guiaba hacia el rumbo más correcto, pero siempre era el más divertido.

Mio-senpai, con su aire de hermana mayor, era un refugio seguro cuando el resto de las senpai se ponían pesadas. Siempre dispuesta a prestar un oído a los problemas de los demás y aconsejarlas.

Y por ultimo Yui-senpai, con su actitud despreocupada y cálida que a veces le recordaban a su abuela, sus abrazos y caricias le llenaban el corazón de calidez.

Al principio los abrazos de Yui-senpai le eran incómodos y vergonzosos, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos más que de sus padres y su abuela. Pero con el tiempo logro entender las palabras de Ui sobre su hermana. Los abrazos de Yui-senpai eran cálidos y borrosos, como un agradable sueño que quisieras repetir una y otra vez. Le hacía sentir un orgullo secreto el saber que era ella quien recibía la mayoría de los abrazos de la castaña, se sentía de cierta manera especial.

¿Era por eso que la había lastimado el ver que su senpai era igual de cariñosa con alguien más? ¿Saber que lo 'especial' que ella creía recibir era compartido por una desconocida?

"Azusa, ¿Estás bien?"

Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que se giro a ver quien la llamaba, descubriendo a Mio a menos de un metro de ella, sus ojos platinados mirándola con preocupación.

"¿Uh?"

Fue lo único que la menor pudo responder, recordando al fin respirar, por lo que inhalo profundamente para después suspirar.

"Si, solo un poco nerviosa."

Respondió la chica, tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento de dudas o preocupaciones, estaba por tocar con sus senpai, así que debía darlo todo de sí.

"¿Estás segura?"

Sin embargo, la mayor no pareció creerle en absoluto, colocando la palma de su mano en la frente de su kohai.

"Estas pálida."

Dijo con preocupación en su voz, Azusa se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero después negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien."

Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su guitarra.

"Ya casi es nuestro turno de tocar, estoy muy emocionada."

Mio la miro con ojo crítico unos segundos pero después sonrió.

"Ha sido ya un año desde la última vez que tocamos juntas. Esto me trae tantos recuerdos."

La mayor parecía feliz a la vez que melancólica por lo que Azusa asintió con la cabeza, ella también se sentía así.

"Esforcémonos, ¿vale?"

"¡Si!"

Asintio fuertemente pero tuvo que afirmar sus pies al suelo para no ser derribada por uno de los repentinos abrazos de su senpai.

"¡Azu-nyan, Azu-nyan!"

Exclamo la chica totalmente emocionada por lo que la menor tuvo que estirar un poco su cuello para alejar su oído del megáfono en que se había convertido la boca de la castaña.

"¡Volveremos a tocar juntas, estoy tan emocionada!"

Yui froto su mejilla contra la menor y Azusa cerró los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando la tan nostálgica sensación. Era increíble como esa chica podía causarle dolor para segundos después sanar la herida como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Azusa abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando a la nada mientras meditaba sobre esto. No, Yui-senpai no había hecho nada malo, solo había sido ella misma. 'Azu-nyan es Azu-nyan', eso le había dicho su senpai alguna vez en el pasado, por lo que era valido decir que Yui-senpai era Yui-senpai. La castaña no había hecho nada que no hubiera hecho antes, entonces, la causa de ese inexplicable dolor debería surgir de otro lado.

"¿Azu-nyan?"

La voz de su senpai la saco de su ensimismamiento, notando que la chica la miraba con esos ojos curiosos y melancólicos, señal inconfundible de que algo la preocupaba. Azusa solo negó con la cabeza.

"No es nada."

Dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de la castaña.

"Hay que terminar de prepararnos."

Trato de sonreír la chica, aunque ella misma sintió que no tenía ni la mitad del ánimo que trataba de reflejar.

"Y ellos fueron los integrantes de la banda Riot of Blood, por favor, denles un fuerte aplauso."

Se escucho por los altavoces del auditorio, marcando el final de la participación de la segunda banda.

"Es nuestro turno, hay que prepararnos."

Dijo la menor mientras se acomodaba bien su guitarra y trotaba hacía el escenario, dejando atrás a tres chicas que la miraban de distintas formas. Akira parecía confundida, sin entender que era lo que había sucedido. Mio miraba entre la espalda de Azusa y el rostro de su amiga, su propio rostro mostrándose preocupado mientras que Yui solo observaba fijamente a su kohai, sus ojos ambarinos opacándose un poco pero nunca dejando esa mirada serena y melancólica que tanto incomodaba a los demás. Hacía poco tiempo que las chicas del HTT habían entendido que significaba esa mirada y descubrirlo no les gusto para nada.

Esa mirada significaba que Yui sentía que algo iba terriblemente mal.

…

…

Azusa miro con ojos totalmente abiertos la cantidad de gente que se había reunido ese día. Sabía que el campus escolar era muy grande ya que abarcaba muchas especialidades, por lo mismo, era normal que asistieran una gran cantidad de estudiantes a la universidad. Tenía una idea de cuanta fama sus senpai habían obtenido durante el año que estuvieron separadas, tanto dentro como fuera de la antes mencionada universidad. Subjetivamente, se había preparado para dar un concierto a al menos unas doscientas o trescientas personas. Objetivamente, dar un concierto ante lo que se le figuraba al menos un millar de rostros enmarcados en distintas expresiones era algo que la superaba por completo.

Esto era solo una bienvenida para los estudiantes de primer año ¿Cierto? ¿En verdad había tantos de nuevo ingreso en la universidad? ¿Tan prestigioso era el instituto?

"Cielos, parece que a la presidenta Yoshii se le paso la mano de nuevo."

Murmuro Ritsu mientras observaba junto a las demás chicas a través de la cortina hacía la enorme multitud que era su público.

"No me parece que todos ellos sean estudiantes de primero."

Mugi recorrió los rostros entre el público, descubriendo a algunas chicas de grados superiores que conocía o había visto antes al menos alguna vez.

"¿Crees que les haya cobrado la entrada?"

Mio parecía molesta por cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Azusa, no parecía nerviosa por la cantidad de gente que había.

"No lo dudo."

Ritsu respondió disgustada pero después sonrió.

"Bien, quizá podamos pedirle una 'porción' de las ganancias después ¿no lo creen?"

"¡Ritsu!"

"Jajaja."

Mugi se rió ante la actitud de sus amigas, sin embargo, Azusa apenas y la escucho.

Un sudor frío corrió por su frente mientras sentía como sus piernas empezaban a temblar. Nunca antes había sentido pánico escénico. Durante su primer concierto en el festival escolar se había sentido preocupada por que Yui-senpai llegara a tiempo debido a que la chica había olvidado su guitarra en casa. Cuando al fin la vio cruzando las puertas del auditorio, toda su preocupación se convirtió en alivio y alegría a la vez que la invadían enormes deseos de seguir tocando mucho más.

Durante el siguiente festival escolar, se sintió conmovida ante el detalle que Nodoka-senpai y Sawako-sensei junto a todas las fans de HTT habían tenido y no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente feliz por ello que el concierto se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Incluso cuando tocaron juntas en el bar de sushi y el concierto al aire libre en la ciudad de Londres durante el viaje de graduación de sus senpai, se sintió un poco nerviosa pero el ambiente siempre fue ligero y amigable.

Ahora, frente a tantas personas, frente a tantos rostros llenos de distintas emociones, no pudo evitar sentir por primera vez la presión de enfrentar a un público que parecía estar esperando cualquier error tuyo, por mínimo que fuera, para burlarse en tu cara de él.

En parte, así era en verdad.

"Y ahora, los siguientes participantes. Ellas son la banda de Houkago Tea Time, denles un fuerte aplauso por favor."

Azusa trago saliva sonoramente mientras reunía todo el valor que podía. Miro de reojo a sus senpai mientras las cortinas del auditorio se levantaban. Ritsu parecía estar tranquila mientras golpeaba suavemente el suelo con su pie, al parecer impaciente. Mugi tenía las manos sobre su teclado, sonriendo suavemente, probablemente feliz de que logro solucionar el problema de su teclado a tiempo. Mio tamborileaba con sus dedos la caja de su bajo en un intento por no ponerse nerviosa y Yui solo miraba al frente, esperando para recibir al público. Sin embargo, Azusa notó que algo andaba mal. Ritsu no dejaba de pasear su vista entre sus amigas, pareciendo aburrida pero sus ojos se notaban nerviosos. Mugi estaba igual, su sonrisa amable siendo traicionada por su mirada preocupada, la cual a veces se encontraba con la de Ritsu y ambas se quedaban mirando, como preguntándose la una a la otra '¿Qué sucedió?'.

Mio parecía tranquila, pero Azusa notó que le dirigía discretas miradas cada pocos segundos.

Yui no había dicho una sola palabra desde hacía un rato, su mirada jamás dejando ese gesto pensativo y melancólico mientras le daba los últimos ajustes a su guitarra.

El corazón de Azusa se oprimió al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Dos de sus senpai estaban preocupadas por su extraño comportamiento de hacía unos momentos mientras que las otras dos no sabían que era lo que sucedía pero sentían la atmosfera tan irregular que se había creado debido a eso. Mordiéndose el labio, Azusa sintió su pecho llenarse de culpa, había escogido el peor momento para actuar raro.

El telón se abrió por completo y Azusa no pudo evitar retroceder un paso de manera inconsciente, eran muchas personas, demasiadas. El sonido de aplausos entremezclado con murmullos y lleno sus oídos causándole un estremecimiento. Recorrió el publico con su mirada y para su horror descubrió a las senpai que la había derribado estar entre el público, casi entre los primeros asientos. Se suponía que era una presentación de bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso, ¿Qué hacían ellas aquí? Las chicas parecieron notar que las estaba mirando, por lo que le dirigieron una sonrisa burlona mientras cerraban su puño y bajaban su pulgar en un gesto reprobatorio.

Yui se acerco al micrófono y la ajusto sin decir una sola palabra, después le dirigió la mirada a cada una de sus amigas, las cuales asintieron suavemente, sin embargo, cuando busco la mirada de la menor, descubrió que esta no despegaba la vista de algún lugar entre la multitud, su rostro luciendo mas pálido de lo que nunca lo había visto jamás. La castaña trato de ver que era lo que había puesto en esas condiciones a su kohai, pero no alcanzo a distinguir nada raro entre toda la multitud.

"¡Yui, el tiempo!"

Escucho decir a la presidenta del club por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dejar esos pensamientos para después mientras miraba al frente.

"¡One, two!"

Ritsu comenzó la canción mientras golpeaba sus baquetas para después comenzar a golpear su batería, las demás tocando sus instrumentos con fuerza. Habían decidido tocar 'Watashi no koi wa hochikisu' en honor a su joven kohai, ya que esa era la canción con la que Azusa las había conocido y se había convencido para unirse al club de música ligera, sin embargo, pronto notaron que la menor no había comenzado a tocar su guitarra al mismo tiempo que ellas, al parecer distraída por un segundo, por lo que cuando comenzó a tocar, sus notas no estaban en sincronía con las del resto. Azusa pareció notar este error ya que se salto los acordes restantes para poder sincronizarse con la música.

"Nan de nan daro

(Por alguna razón)

kini naru yoru kimi eno kono omoi

(Escribo mis sentimientos por ti)

Binsen ni ne kai te miru yo

(En un papel en esta noche de amor)

Azusa cerró los ojos mientras trataba no pensar en nada y dedicarse a la música solamente, había estado tan distraída que había cometido un notable error que seguramente les costaría ganar el duelo de bandas. Sentía sus manos agarrotarse a medida que la música avanzaba, oía la voz de su senpai cantar a través del micrófono pero no distinguía nada de lo que decía, si seguía tocando era más por instinto que por que en verdad estuviera tratando de tocar. No quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo. Sabía que si los abría descubriría a las personas que la molestaron durante todo el día, vería sus rostros sonreír burlonamente diciendo que ella no merecía estar en esa banda, que no tenía la suficiente habilidad para estar junto a sus senpai.

Lo peor era que empezaba a creer que tenían razón.

La pelinegro siguió tocando con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de afrontar a la multitud que tenía en frente, hasta que la canción finalizo. Azusa noto que nuevamente había terminado en destiempo, por lo que mordió su labio fuertemente.

"¿Azu-nyan, estas bien?"

La voz preocupada de su senpai se escucho a menos de un metro de ella por lo que la chica abrió sus ojos de golpe y trato de retroceder, por desgracia, sus pies se enredaron con el cable de su guitarra, haciéndola resbalar mientras lanzaba una patada. Yui se había acercado a su kohai, totalmente preocupada al notar lo mal que había tocado y la manera en que jamás abrió sus ojos mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, nunca se espero que la chica fuera a dar un salto, al parecer asustada, para después tratar de retroceder. La castaña trato de sujetarla para que no cayera, pero con tan mala suerte que cuando ella se agacho para sujetar su mano, la pequeña kohai lanzo una patada, golpeándola en el rostro por accidente.

Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo mientras sus amigas corrían a auxiliarlas al ver el desastre que había ocurrido.

"¡Azusa, Yui! ¿Están bien?"

Pregunto Ritsu preocupada mientras ayudaba a la menor, Azusa solo asintió mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que podía para tratar de ayudar a su senpai, había sentido la patada y estaba preocupada de que la hubiera lastimado. Se detuvo en seco al notar que Yui se sentaba en el suelo mientras cubría su cara con su mano, sangre surgía de su nariz, al parecer rota por el fuerte golpe.

"¡Yui, tu nariz!"

Grito Ritsu asustada mientras Mugi sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo usaba para contener la hemorragia, Mio había retrocedido unos pasos, totalmente asustada al ver el liquido rojo fluir mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en la esquina de sus ojos.

"Ajaja, creo que me rompí la nariz."

Comento la castaña, tratando de sonar divertida para no preocupar a sus amigas, pero ninguna se rió ante esto. Azusa estaba paralizada mientras observaba como Ritsu y Mugi atendían a la castaña para después ayudarla a reincorporarse.

Todo eso era su culpa. No solo había preocupado innecesariamente a sus senpai antes de la presentación, sino que además la había arruinado por completo al empezar a destiempo, tocar horriblemente y volver a terminar a destiempo. Y eso no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor de todo, lo que más la hacía sentir totalmente estúpida, era que había lastimado seriamente a su senpai, la cual solo trataba de ayudarla.

"¿Viste eso? ¡Esa chica es un desastre total!"

"¿Cómo es que la dejaron entrar a su grupo? ¡Su manera de tocar la guitarra es horrenda!"

"¡Esa tipa lastimo a Yui-senpai! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!"

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en la esquina de los ojos de la pelinegra, pero esta vez no hizo el menor intento de contenerlas, dejándolas correr por sus mejillas y caer al suelo. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran los demás para saberlo, era un desastre por completo y lo sabía perfectamente.

"Yo… perdón…"

Murmuro la chica mientras su corazón se oprimía fuertemente, era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Perdónenme por favor…"

Dijo sin resistir mas, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro de manera abundante. Sus amigas la miraron totalmente sorprendidas para después acercarse a ella rápidamente, pero la castaña solo retrocedió.

'Los microbios son desagradables, después de todo.'

'Esa chica no es la gran cosa, no se por qué la aceptaron en la banda.'

'Esa chica no merece estar junto a ellas.'

Las palabras que había escuchado ese día resonaron más fuertes en su cabeza, atravesándola como dagas afiladas y clavándose en su pecho, casi cortándole la respiración por entero. La chica retrocedió aun mas, sentía que se asfixiaba en ese momento. Quería gritar en ese instante, gritarles a sus senpai que en verdad lo lamentaba y rogarles que la perdonaran, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, cerrándosela por entero. Azusa se descolgó su guitarra y la dejo caer al suelo, no importándole si se dañaba al hacerlo, para después empezar a correr hacia afuera del escenario, el fuerte sonido de los amplificadores resonando en el lugar.

La pelinegra corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba sus ojos, tropezando varias veces con cosas y personas, pero ella no dejo de correr. Sin saber como lo hizo, llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave para después sentarse junto a la cama y enterrar su rosto entre sus piernas. Apretó sus dientes fuertemente, tratando de aflojar ese terrible nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Tosió un par de veces, sintiendo su garganta rasposa y seca hasta que finalmente el llanto salió de su pecho de manera suave pero indetenible.

Azusa no supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando de esa manera.

Fin del capítulo 03.

Ending: No, Thank you (K-on! Segunda Temporada, Segundo Ending).

* * *

Okazaki Ritsu: Yo tambien quede con ganas de mas K-ON!, y mi pareja favorita es el YuiAzu por lo que al saber que no se daba por sentado que había en verdad entre Yui Y Azusa decidí tratar de unirlas yo. A ver que sale. Gracias por el Review, disfruta el capítulo.

Nyleve: Gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste este capitulo tambien.

Rosario-san: Gracias por el Review, a mi tambien me gustan ambas parejas, solo que el YuiAzu es mi preferida.

Yuu-neko: Hell yeah! Gracias por tu Review.

ritssuny: Sep, es Love, la canción que canta Death Devil en el capitulo 10 de la segunda temporada. Me enamore de Sawako ese día jaja. Gracias por el Review.

AnNa-HiKar1-n0-SeNsh1: Pues la trama apenas se va desarrollando y espero lograr captar su atención con lo que planeo para la historia. Gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: En los siguientes capitulos habra mas YuiAzu, solo que necesitaba plantear el inicio para ello asi que espera un poco mas por favor. Gracias por el Review.


	4. Fleurs de cerisier

Cuarta melodía: Pétalos de cerezo.

Opening: Karenai Hana (Full Metal Panic Primer Ending).

No estoy segura de cuando fue que estos sentimientos comenzaron a aparecer en mí. Si fue amor a primera vista o algo que el tiempo fue forjando día con día es algo que no podría definir. Sucedió de pronto o poco a poco, eso ya no importa en verdad; lo que importa es que mis sentimientos por ella son reales, están allí, creciendo en mi corazón segundo a segundo de tal manera que llega a doler. ¿Es este sentimiento llamado amor?

Yo siempre fui una chica más bien lenta, debo admitirlo. Me cuesta mucho trabajo comprender las cosas, es por eso que me esfuerzo tanto en lo que hago, para no ser dejada atrás. Nodoka-chan una vez me dijo que mi mayor cualidad era mi perseverancia, que si me lo proponía, podría lograr lo que fuera, solamente no debía dejar de intentar. De esa manera es como he vivido mi vida, incapaz de comprender todo lo que me rodea, pero siempre esforzándome para lograr entenderlo cada día un poco más. Es así que no debería resultarme extraño el hecho de que el sentimiento que tenía por esa persona pasara desapercibido por mí durante mucho tiempo. Me da miedo pensar en que quizá tarde demasiado en notarlo.

Cuando conocí a Azu-nyan estaba muy feliz de saber que alguien más deseaba unirse a nosotras en el club de música ligera, que alguien había reconocido nuestro talento, por escaso que pudiera ser, y buscaba ser parte de nosotras. En verdad eso me hizo muy feliz. Fue por eso que decidí conocer más a esta pequeña chica que decidió darnos una oportunidad. No miento al decir que en verdad me sorprendí de lo que descubrí.

Azu-nyan era una chica muy responsable y alegre, con mucho talento y una gran dedicación a la música. También paciente y amable, siempre soportando mis sorpresivos ataques y dispuesta a ayudarme cuando no era capaz de entender algo, ya fuera sobre música o sobre cualquier tema. En verdad era una chica muy confiable, quizá por eso me encariñe tanto con ella, porque siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba, preocupándose por mí, regañándome, dándome consejos y dejando que la abrazara sin oponer apenas nada de resistencia. Era extraño el sentimiento que ella me transmitía, más que conocerla, sentía que la había reencontrado, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida que se encuentran de nuevo después de años de no verse. Ha como pasaba el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo más y más cercanas, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, nosotras y las chicas del club. Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, Rit-chan, Azu-nyan y yo, siempre juntas, riendo juntas, llorando juntas. Quizá eso también ayudo a no darme cuenta antes. Yo quiero mucho a las demás chicas, en verdad son muy importantes para mí, sin embargo, con Azu-nyan siempre tuve un sentimiento diferente a las demás, uno muy especial. ¿Cuándo fue que me di cuenta de que era un sentimiento diferente?

Ah, sí, creo que fue durante ese día.

Después del festival de nuestro tercer año de preparatoria, cuando todas llorábamos abrazadas y nos quedamos dormidas una junto a la otra, la voz de Sawa-chan sensei y la de Nodoka-chan me despertó. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver como ellas iban saliendo del club de música ligera. Pensé en ir con ellas para agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron ese día, pero sentí mis manos siendo sujetadas por mis amigas, así que decidí quedarme un poco mas allí. Era extraño como estar así reunidas me causaba mucha felicidad y a la vez tanto dolor. No quería que terminara, quería seguir charlando junto a ellas, tomar el té después de clases y seguir tocando juntas por muchos más festivales escolares. Sonreí con cierta dificultad, solo por el hecho de tratar de contener mis lágrimas, pareció funcionar. Estaríamos bien, sin importar lo que pasara, estaríamos juntas, iríamos a la misma universidad. Posiblemente ya no estaríamos juntas en el mismo salón de clases, pero seguiríamos siendo las mejores amigas por siempre.

Observe el rostro sereno de Mio-chan, siempre tan linda incluso cuando dormía. Sus mejillas aún conservaban algunos rastros de las lágrimas que derramamos juntas. Siempre me pregunte como sería tener una hermana mayor. Aunque mis amigas digan que Ui se comporta mas como una hermana mayor, en realidad es diferente. Ui es mi amada hermana menor, aunque sea tan independiente y confiable, ella siempre será una pequeña niña a mis ojos. Es por eso que haber conocido a Mio-chan me hacía tan feliz, ella era como una hermana mayor para mí.

A su lado estaba Rit-chan, recargándose contra mi hombro mientras su mano era sujetada por la mía. Siempre admire como esta chica junto a mí parecía ser invencible, siempre alegre y llena de energía, tan parecida a mí y a la vez tan diferente. Rit-chan era una persona muy linda a la que estaba orgullosa de llamar mi amiga. De su boca surgía un poco de baba y manchaba mi hombro, cosa que me causo gracia. Ah, nunca le agradecí que no me dejara huir del club de música cuando vine aquí por primera vez, en verdad hubiera sido un terrible error. Eso me dije a mi misma mientras apretaba un poco su mano.

En mi hombro derecho estaba Mugi-chan, la señorita rica que admiraba la vida de las personas comunes. Mugi-chan era una chica muy extraña, aunque sonara raro que fuera yo quien lo dijera. De carácter amable y muy educado, pero egoísta algunas veces, era divertido charlar con ella porque siempre tenía un punto de vista particularmente interesante sobre todo, siempre la sentí como una especie de hermana gemela, aunque fuéramos físicamente muy diferentes.

Y por ultimo estaba ella. Azu-nyan dormía tranquilamente mientras se recargaba en el brazo de Mugi-chan, sus labios sonrosados soltando suaves suspiros que me resultaban hipnóticos. Los gestos de esa chica siempre me habían parecido interesantes, era por eso que siempre la observaba, preguntándome como era que lograba ser tan linda sin hacer un esfuerzo por intentarlo, justo como ahora. Mire a mi alrededor, como teniendo una revelación, la suave luz del atardecer bañando el salón del club con una tenue luz dorada. Mire a Mio-chan, después a Rit-chan y a Mugi-chan, y finalmente a mi pequeña kohai, y entonces lo entendí. Nosotras, las senpai, estaríamos juntas de nuevo, aunque nos viéramos pocas veces, aun así podríamos seguir conversando y tocando juntas. Pero Azu-nyan se quedaría, a ella ya no la vería de nuevo ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Aún faltaba un año para que Azu-nyan terminara la preparatoria y era posible que después de eso ella asistiera a otra universidad. Terminaríamos separadas por completo. Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y esta vez no pude contenerlas al entender que era lo que eso significaba, que era posible que después de graduarme no volvería a ver a esa pequeña chica nunca más. Mi corazón se oprimió ante este simple pensamiento y no pude evitar apretar las manos de mis amigas más fuerte. No quería eso, no quería dejar de ver a Azu-nyan, ella era una persona muy importante para mí, quizá la persona más importante de mi vida, no quería que eso terminara, que ella se alejara de mi.

Solté las manos de mis amigas mientras me levantaba, Gitah cayó al suelo silenciosamente, como si entendiera que no era un buen momento para despertar a las demás y dejándome sola para que pudiera terminar de unir las piezas de ese rompecabezas que se completaba en mi cabeza. Me acuclille al lado de mi kohai, observando su rostro sereno mientras las lágrimas aún caían de mis ojos. Yo quería mucho a esta chica, demasiado, ¿pero qué clase de cariño era el que sentía por ella? Ui, mi propia hermana, también sería separada de mi lado después de la graduación, y sin embargo no me dolía ni la mitad de lo que me dolía cuando pensaba en separarme de Azu-nyan.

"Ummm…"

Me asuste un poco cuando la chica soltó un suave murmullo, descubriendo que inconscientemente había colocado mi mano en su mejilla y la estaba acariciando. Por fortuna Azu-nyan no pareció despertarse, volviendo a dormir mientras se reacomodaba en el hombro de Mugi-chan. Retire mi mano, mirándola fijamente mientras el rompecabezas aparecía al fin terminado en mi mente.

"¿La…amo?"

Me pregunte a mí misma, nunca había pensado en cosas como el noviazgo o el amor, siempre pareciéndome temas tan ajenos y distantes. Sin embargo, ahora esas palabras me parecían las más adecuadas.

"Yo… amo a Azu-nyan."

Volví a murmurar, repitiendo estas palabras una y otra vez, sonando más y más apropiadas a mis oídos a medida que las decía. Si, esa era la verdad, yo estaba enamorada de esa pequeña chica frente a mí, la amaba al punto de que se había vuelto la persona más importante de mi vida. Un sentimiento de calidez inundo mi pecho al darme cuenta de este descubrimiento a la vez que una enorme felicidad surgía en mí, sin embargo, pronto esos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por una enorme preocupación. Amo a Azu-nyan, ¿y ahora qué hago? ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Y después qué?

Me senté en el suelo mientras mi mente se llenaba de estas dudas, nunca me había enamorado antes y, sinceramente, las pocas veces que pensé sobre esas cosas siempre me imaginaba enamorándome de algún chico, por mi mente nunca cruzó la idea de que terminaría enamorándome de mi linda y tierna kohai. ¿Estaba bien eso? ¿Era correcto?...

En verdad no lo sabía.

"Ah, Yui-chan, ya despertaste."

La voz de Sawa-chan sensei me saco de mis pensamientos, por lo que me gire a verla totalmente confundida, me había olvidado del resto del mundo por completo al meditar sobre este sentimiento recién descubierto, ni siquiera oí cuando abrió la puerta del club y ella junto a Nodoka-chan entraron.

"¿Estás bien, Yui? Pareces confundida."

Nodoka-chan me miro con preocupación en sus ojos mientras se acuclillaba frente a mí para mirarme de cerca, yo solo me quede pensando en su pregunta.

¿Estaba bien? Mire de nuevo a mi joven kohai tras de mí, aun durmiendo suavemente sin sentir ninguna preocupación, a salvo en sus sueños mientras sonreía suavemente.

"Yui-senpai… Eso no es un pan…"

Susurro la chica, probablemente soñando conmigo. No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras todas mis dudas se despejaban.

"Sí, estoy bien, Nodoka-chan."

Le dije con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón, mis sentimientos por Azu-nyan no eran malos, mientras yo lo supiera, todo estaría bien. Después de eso despertamos a las demás y fuimos a celebrar a casa de Mio-chan, fue muy divertido sin duda. Recuerdo que no pude evitar mirar más de lo normal a Azu-nyan y abrazarla aún más que antes, pero ella me soporto perfectamente, a penas y quejándose nada, tan amable como siempre.

A como pasaba el tiempo, mis sentimientos por ella parecían crecer más rápidamente después de mi descubrimiento, reafirmando mi convicción de que lo que sentía por ella era correcto, algo puro. Sabía que tenía que confesarle lo que sentía, sin embargo, no negare que también tenía mucho miedo. Yo la amaba, en verdad quería pasar todos mis días a su lado, hablando de cualquier tontería o simplemente haciéndonos compañía en silencio, pero tenía miedo de precipitarme. ¿Qué tal si Azu-nyan no sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Si le digo lo que siento la haría feliz? ¿O la haría sentir incomoda? Entendería si ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo. Si rechazara mis sentimientos y me pidiera ser solo amigas, me dolería, pero estaría bien.

Pero…

¿Y si mis palabras la asustan y termina alejándose de mí?

Moriría antes de que eso sucediera.

Es así que entre mi temor y los atareados días de escuela, mis sentimientos permanecieron dentro de mi corazón todo el tiempo. Muchas veces trate de insinuarle lo que sentía, sin embargo sus respuestas eran confusas. Cuando nos preparábamos para presentar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, ese día todas las chicas del club de música fueron a mi casa a asegurarse de que no llegaría tarde, Azu-nyan también, por supuesto. Eso me hizo feliz, siempre se preocupaba por mí hasta este punto, era tan amable que no podía evitar enamorarme más de ella con cada pequeña acción suya. Fue por eso que me arriesgue un poco. Diciendo que había olvidado algo importante para el examen, le di un fuerte abrazo mientras estaba desprevenida.

"Un día no es un día si no abrazo a mi Azu-nyan."

Lo dije, casi titubee un poco mientras escondía de mis amigas mi rostro sonrojado en el cabello de la pequeña chica. Esa era la primera vez que la declaraba abiertamente como algo de mí propiedad, sabía que era una frase algo ruda, quizá demasiado directa, pero estaba desesperada por la más mínima reacción de su parte, aceptación o rechazo, lo que fuera, pero necesitaba saber aunque sea un poco que era lo que esa chica sentía por mí. Sin embargo, mi frase paso desapercibida, nadie la tomo en serio o trato de meditar si había algún significado detrás de ella. Eso me entristeció un poco, pero decidí no demostrarlo, no era el momento.

También recuerdo cuando tocamos en el salón de clases, a manera de despedida de nuestras compañeras durante el último día de clases; ese día fue especial para nosotras, ya que sería la última vez que podríamos tocar las cinco juntas, así que decidí volver a arriesgarme un poco. Durante la última canción, cuanto cantábamos 'U&I', me acerqué hasta donde Azu-nyan estaba, llamando su atención completamente en mí. Tocamos juntas, una frente a la otra casi como un espejo, nuestros movimientos perfectamente sincronizados. Fue entonces que actué.

"Kimi no mune ni todoku ka na?

(¿Podrán estos sentimientos alcanzarte?)

Ima wa jishin nai keredo"

(No estoy segura)

Reuniendo mi valor, me gire hacía ella, sabía que todas las chicas del salón nos estaban viendo, y sin duda mis amigas del club lo descubrirían, pero no me importaba, era todo o nada.

"Warawanai de douka kiite

(Pero por favor no te rías, y escúchame)

Omoi wo uta ni kometa kara

(Voy a poner mis sentimientos en esta canción)

Azu-nyan me miro confundida unos momentos, como preguntándose que trataba de decirle, pero poco después pareció descartar mis palabras y seguir tocando. Esa acción me hirió mucho, ¿en verdad no tenía la más mínima oportunidad? Por la esquina del ojo note que Rit-chan me dirigía una mirada de apoyo y una sonrisa sincera, como sospechaba, las demás se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentía. Me di la vuelta y salte debajo de nuestro improvisado escenario, observando a mis amigas desde allí. Mio-chan y Mugi-chan también me sonreían suavemente. Mis deseos de llorar se convirtieron en una suave alegría, mis amigas habían aceptado mis sentimientos y me apoyaban, eso me hacía feliz. El resto de la canción la cante pensando en ellas.

De esa manera, entre intentos fallidos y días ocupados, perdí todas mis oportunidades de decirle a esa persona tan especial lo que sentía por ella.

Y entonces nos graduamos.

…

…

Los días siguieron pasando, de manera tan suave que se me hacían eternos, y a la vez tan rápidos que temía despertar un día y darme cuenta de que mi miedo a ser rechazada me había robado la oportunidad de estar juntas por siempre. Cada día que pasaba, la extrañaba más y más, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo, si estaría practicando en el club, preparándose para el festival escolar o tomando el té junto a los nuevos miembros del club. Mi hermana me había comentado que habían logrado que dos chicas se unieran y que poco a poco se llevaban mejor, incluso habían ido a la casa de verano de Mugi-chan para entrenar, como solíamos hacerlo nosotras. Saber eso me alegraba mucho, ya que seguramente se la pasaban genial, pero debo admitir que también me entristecía y preocupaba. ¿Había encontrado Azu-nyan nuevas amigas que nos reemplazaran? Yo sabía que no, el vínculo que nos unía era muy grande, pero aún así tenía miedo de que esa posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, resultara ser verdad.

Llego el día en que teníamos un receso de clases en la universidad por lo que decidimos volver a casa para visitar a nuestros familiares. Para mi sorpresa, quién me recibió fue Nodoka-chan, eso me alegro tanto. Hacía casi medio año que no la veía, habíamos sido amigas de toda la vida, ella también era muy importante en mi mundo. Platicamos de muchas cosas y me hizo preguntas que en su momento no lo entendí, pero que después me hicieron pensar sobre mi futuro. Nodoka-chan se iba a estudiar al extranjero, pero estaba temerosa sobre si debería hacerlo o no. Sin embargo, cuando mi madre me lo dijo y pude ver la espalda de mi amiga alejarse con paso decidido no pude evitar sentirme triste y a la vez alegre. Nodoka-chan iba a perseguir su sueño, aunque eso la alejara de su familia y sus amigas, ella estaba decidida a hacerlo realidad. Cerré los ojos y ofrecí una plegaria, deseándole la mejor de las fortunas a esa amiga tan valiente que me cuido por tantos años. Tenía el presentimiento de que pasarían muchos años hasta que la volviera a ver, pero extrañamente me sentía tranquila, ya que esto era lo correcto, lo que la haría feliz.

Volví a entrar a mi casa teniendo al fin una idea clara de lo que debería hacer. Había pensado ir a visitar a Azu-nyan, en verdad deseaba verla, pero gracias a Nodoka-chan me di cuenta de cuan ingenua había sido, siempre deseando pero nunca haciendo nada para obtener lo que anhelaba. Fue entonces que decidí no revelarle mis sentimientos a Azu-nyan, no todavía, antes tenía que arreglar los trozos de mi vida para no dejarle toda esa carga a ella y poder disfrutar nuestra vida juntas sin prisas. Tenía que ser paciente, la distancia nos separaría, pero nos volveríamos a ver, estaba segura de ello, yo haría mi deseo una realidad.

Así volví a la universidad, sin ver a mi amada kohai, poniendo todo mi empeño en los estudios y practicando el doble de duro que antes. Esta vez sería una senpai de verdad, para que cuando Azu-nyan me viera, se sintiera orgullosa de mí. No le dejaría el más mínimo pretexto para rechazarme, sería una senpai ejemplar.

O al menos eso intente. Durante el festival escolar de la universidad di todo de mí, me esforcé mucho pero aún así fuimos derrotadas por la banda de Akira-chan. Estaba bien, aún tenía medio año para seguir mejorando. Eso me dije a mi misma mientras seguía esforzándome. Sin embargo eso hizo que cayera varias veces enferma, preocupando a mis amigas las cuales me pedían no me esforzara tanto, así que comencé a practicar en secreto durante las noches. Subía al tejado de nuestros dormitorios y comenzaba a tocar la guitarra, pensando en la chica que había robado mi corazón sin esforzarse, la que me hacía tan feliz y triste al recordarla, la que soñaba por volver a ver. Por los días era la Yui optimista y alegre que todos conocían, por las noches la melancolía me invadía mientras dejaba que las notas me llevaran a su lado, a los días del pasado que compartimos. ¿Estaba bien vivir así? No lo sabía, pero solo de esa manera la espera era llevadera.

Mis calificaciones mejoraron al igual que mi habilidad con la guitarra, sin embargo, empezaba a creer que algo iba mal. Cuando platicaba con mis amigas, me sentía ajena, como si una barrera invisible me estuviera separando de ellas, distorsionando sus palabras, haciéndolas vacías. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

"Sabíamos que estarías aquí."

Me sorprendí mucho al oír esa voz aquella vez, por lo que me gire bruscamente a ver de quien se trataba, casi lastimándome el cuello en el proceso. Rit-chan venia cruzando la puerta de la azotea, seguida de Mio-chan y Mugi-chan, las tres pareciendo preocupadas.

"Chicas… ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Pregunte un poco asustada, ¿habría pasado algo malo?

"Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotras, has estado viniendo a la azotea todas las noches a tocar tu guitarra a pesar de que te dijimos que no te esforzaras tanto."

Rit-chan parecía molesta porque no hubiera hecho caso a sus palabras pero yo solo negué con la cabeza, no creía que me estuviera esforzando de más, incluso cuando caía enferma, no lo veía así. Solo me estaba esforzando lo necesario para cumplir mis sueños.

"Estoy bien, Rit-chan, no tienes de que preocuparte."

Le dije calmadamente mientras negaba con la mano pero la castaña pareció enfurecerse con mis palabras mientras avanzaba hacia mí y me sujetaba de la muñeca, su otra mano lanzándose a mi frente.

"¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!"

Eso me sorprendió, las veces pasadas mi fiebre me había hecho perder el conocimiento en menos de un día, pero esta vez me sentía perfectamente bien, normal, podría decirlo. Separando su mano de mi frente, volví a negar.

"Estoy bien, en serio."

"Nada de eso, ¡te vienes a la cama ahora mismo!"

Rit-chan me jalo fuertemente, casi haciéndome perder el balance, pero aun así obedecí, dejándome guiar. Así era más fácil, si hoy me dormía, seguramente para mañana estaría mejor, lo único malo es que tendría que buscar otro lugar para practicar. Me acosté en mi cama dispuesta a descansar pero note como Rit-chan colocaba a Gitah en su funda y se la colgaba al hombro, lista para salir de mi cuarto con ella.

"¿Qué… Que haces, Rit-chan?"

Pregunte incrédula de que ella fuera a hacer lo que temía.

"Me llevare tu guitarra y la guardare, solo podrás usarla durante nuestras prácticas en el club."

Respondió de manera firme y no pude evitar levantarme de golpe, casi tirando a Mugi-chan, la cual estaba por colocarme un pañuelo mojado en la frente.

"¡Devuélvemela!"

Le grite en un tono enojado que nunca había usado antes con alguna de ellas, quizá con nadie. Mis amigas me miraron sorprendidas por esto y use es momento para tratar de recuperar mi guitarra. Sin embargo, Rit-chan reacciono a tiempo para quitarla de mi alcance.

"¡Yui, cálmate!"

Me dijo sin dejar de esquivar mis intentos por recuperar mi guitarra, note que su mirada se veía sorprendida y asustada, pero no me importo, tenía que recuperar a Gitah, la música era el vínculo más fuerte que me unía a Azu-nyan, mi mayor posibilidad de ser aceptada en su corazón. Tenía que practicar más y más, ser mejor cada día para así estar a su lado.

Mio-chan y Mugi-chan salieron de su asombro para tratar de sujetarme, yo pataleaba y movía mis brazos, tratando de zafarme.

"¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!"

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Porque te aferras tanto a practicar de esta manera?!"

Mis amigas tuvieron que hacer más fuerza mientras al sentir que yo pataleaba con más ganas. ¿Por qué no lo entendían? Ellas estuvieron allí cuando mostré mis sentimientos, cuando abrí mi corazón, ¿Por qué no entendían que lo hacía por ella? ¿Que deseaba estar a su lado?

"¡Por f-favor Rit-chan, devuélvemela!"

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir desde mis ojos mientras toda mi furia se convertía en tristeza y comenzaba a perder mis fuerzas.

"Es lo único que tengo…"

Mis amigas me miraron sorprendidas por este nuevo cambio de ánimo y aflojaron su agarre un poco, yo ya no pataleaba ni movía mis brazos, solo estaba allí, apenas pudiendo estar de pie mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y agachaba mi cabeza.

"Es el único lazo… que m-me une a ella… mi ún-nica oportunidad de volver a estar ju-unto a ella…"

Entonces me lance de nuevo con más vigor, Mio-chan y Mugi-chan no alcanzando a detenerme…

*¡PAFF!*

Rit-chan me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que me giro el rostro por completo, tirándome al suelo mientras sentía el ardor de mi mejilla paralizar mis sentidos, sin creerme lo que mi amiga había hecho.

"¡Estúpida!"

La voz de Rit-chan sonaba quebradiza mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la mano que uso para abofetearme aun estaba levantada, temblando bastante.

"Eres una completa estúpida…"

Susurro mientras bajaba su mano y se acuclillaba frente a mí, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

"Perdónanos por favor…"

Me susurro al oído mientras escondía su rostro tras de mí, la escuchaba sollozar mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

"Perdónanos por no d-darnos cuenta de que nos neces-sitabas…"

Sus palabras parecieron aliviar un poco el peso de mi corazón, causándome ahora una enorme vergüenza por la manera tan cruel en que había actuado, Mio-chan y Mugi-chan me abrazaron también, las lagrimas saliendo sin control desde sus ojos cristalinos mientras se disculpaban también. Me sentí más culpable aún, preocupando a mis amigas de esa manera y haciéndolas llorar así. Un nudo en mi garganta que no sabía que tenía se aflojo en ese momento, haciéndome llorar con todas las fuerzas de mí ser. Entre mi llanto descontrolado comencé a disculparme mientras les contaba todo lo que había guardado dentro de mi pecho desde aquel festival escolar, hacía ya más de un año. Esa noche dormimos las cuatro juntas en el suelo de mi habitación. Aquel muro invisible desapareció por completo.

…

…

Un día de otoño la presidenta del club nos invito a participar en un torneo regional que habría en un centro de convenciones cercano a la universidad por lo que decidimos que sería una buena idea participar, así podríamos probar nuestro nivel en contra de otras bandas más profesionales. En lo personal yo estaba muy emocionada por eso. Esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba de demostrarle a Azu-nyan cuanto había mejorado y de confesarle mis sentimientos por ella. Mis amigas estaban de acuerdo en que era una oportunidad que no debería dejar pasar, me aseguraron que Azu-nyan estaría más que feliz de escuchar mis palabras y que sin duda me aceptaría. Desde aquella noche en que lloramos juntas, sentí que de alguna manera nuestro vínculo se había hecho más fuerte que antes, éramos más unidas, más sinceras, mas hermanas que nunca. Rit-chan se la pasaba haciendo cometarios sobre mi y Azu-nyan que me avergonzaban, pero en secreto me hacían sentir feliz al imaginarlos volviéndose realidad, Mugi-chan parecía encantada con la idea de que dos de sus mejores amigas se volvieran pareja, incluso escribió una historia sobre nosotras que planeaba plasmar en manga. Eso me apeno bastante y me costó mucho trabajo convencerla de que no la publicara, al menos hasta que Azu-nyan y yo pudiéramos estar juntas de verdad, cosa que afortunadamente acepto.

Y Mio-chan… ella en verdad me sorprendió…

Mio-chan me propuso ayudarme con todo lo que pudiera para ambas termináramos juntas, a cambio, yo tenía que ayudarla a declarársele a Rit-chan…

"¿¡Eeeh?! ¿¡Rit-chan!?"

"¡Shhh, no grites!"

Esa vez se me escapo un verdadero grito de asombro por lo que Mio-chan tapo mi boca con su mano, totalmente avergonzada mientras miraba hacia todos lados. Por fortuna estábamos en mi cuarto a puerta cerrada por lo que aunque alguien hubiera oído mi grito no podrían saber a que nos referíamos. Es así que todas terminaron ayudándome a planear la mejor manera de declararme, incluso juntas habías logrado convencer a Azu-nyan de asistir a la misma universidad que nosotras hacía varias semanas atrás. En verdad había esperado una oportunidad así ansiosamente…

"Perdón, Yui-senpai, ese día es mi primer examen parcial de ingreso a la universidad…"

Mis ilusiones se derrumbaron de golpe ante sus palabras, por lo que no pude evitar caer sentada sobre mi cama, mis piernas perdiendo toda su energía y mi mirada perdiéndose en la nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

"En verdad lo siento mucho, me hubiera encantado poder tocar con ustedes…"

A través de la bocina de mi celular, la voz de Azu-nyan en verdad parecía triste por no poder tocar junto a nosotras así que trate de recuperar un poco mi ánimo para no deprimirla más.

"Está bien Azu-nyan, tranquila. Tu examen es muy importante, si no lo haces, no podremos estar juntas en la universidad."

Me mordí el labio ante mis propias palabras, rogando por qué no se convirtieran en un mal agüero, si Azu-nyan no asistía a la misma universidad que yo, en verdad no sabría qué hacer.

"Lo siento mucho…"

Azu-nyan volvió a disculparse y no pude evitar sentir mi corazón oprimirse al imaginar su rostro lleno de tristeza.

"Está bien, mi Azu-nyan, tu y yo tocaremos juntas muchas canciones aquí en la universidad, así que estudia mucho y pasa esos exámenes, ¿vale?"

No sé como conseguí que el tono de mí voz sonara tan seguro y calmado, pero eso pareció ayudar a que mi kohai se tranquilizara.

"¡Hai, Yui-senpai!"

Me aseguro y seguimos charlando por unos minutos más, su voz sirviendo para apaciguar mi agitado corazón aunque fuera solo un poco.

Durante el concurso regional estuve un poco deprimida, debo admitirlo, pero trate de dar lo mejor de mí por el bien de la banda. Solo era un poco más lo que tenía que soportar separada de ella. Azu-nyan se estaba esforzando para volver a mi lado, para cumplir su promesa de estar juntas de nuevo y para siempre. Solo un poco mas…

"Kimi ga inai to nanimo dekinaiyo

(No sé hacer nada cuando tú no estás)

Kimi no gohan ga tabetaiyo

(Quiero comer tu comida)

Moshi kimi ga kaette kitara tobikkiri no egao de dakytsukuyo

(Si regresaras, te abrazaría con una gran sonrisa)

Era gracioso el pensar en la canción que interpretaba en ese momento, 'U&I'. La había compuesto para mi amada hermana menor, y aunque incluso hoy mis sentimientos por ella eran similares, ahora sentía como si esa canción hubiera sido hecha específicamente para expresar lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante, lo que quería decirle a esa persona que ahora se encontraba lejos…

Kimi ga inai to ayamarenai yo

(Si tu no estas no puedo disculparme)

Kimi no koe ga kikkitaiyo

(Quiero escuchar tu voz)

Kimi no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo

(Sería suficiente con ver tu sonrisa)

Sí, me disculparía contigo por haber sido tan ingenua y no haberme dado cuenta antes, por guardar silencio de mis sentimientos también. Cerré los ojos mientras recordaba el sonido de tu suave voz y aquella hermosa sonrisa que me llenaba de alegría el corazón.

Kimi ga soba ni iru dake de itsumo yuuki moratteta

(Siempre me dabas valor con solo estar a mi lado)

Itsumade demo issho ni itai

(Quiero estar contigo por siempre)

Kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo

(Este es el sentimiento que te quiero transmitir)

Perdóname Ui, mi querida hermana, pero en este preciso momento, estas letras, estos sentimientos no son dedicados a ti. Estas palabras de amor se las dedico a una pequeña chica que se hizo lo más importante de mi vida.

Hare no ni hi mo ame no hi mo kimi wa soba ni ite kureta

(Estabas a mi lado, lloviera o hiciera sol)

Me wo tojireba kimi ni egao kagayaiteru

(Si cierro los ojos veo tu sonrisa brillar)

Esos días de escuela que pasamos juntas tu y yo, disfrutando la vida pasar de manera tan apacible, esos días que deseo volver a vivir a tu lado. Ese es mi mayor deseo justo ahora, así que espera un poco más por mí por favor.

Kimi no mune ni todoku ka na?

(¿Podrán estos sentimientos alcanzarte?)

Ima wa jishin nai keredo"

(No estoy segura)

Aquella vez no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente sincera para decirte esas dos palabras que cambiarían nuestras vidas por completo, pero ahora ya estoy lista para decírtelas desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Warawanai de douka kiite

(Pero por favor no te rías, y escúchame)

Omoi wo uta ni kometa kara

(Voy a poner mis sentimientos en esta canción)

Esta vez no habrá confusiones, así que por favor escucha atentamente mis palabras, Azu-nyan, mi Azu-nyan.

Arittake no 'arigatou'

(Te dare las gracias con todo mi corazón)

Uta ni nosete todoketai

(Y te las enviare con esta canción)

Kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo

(Me asegurare de nunca olvidar este sentimiento)

Omoi yo todoke

(Esto dedicado a ti)

Me asegurare de que nunca te arrepientas si aceptas mis sentimientos por ti, te lo agradeceré todos los días y te amare cada día aun más, así que por favor, solo dame una oportunidad…

Cuando la canción termino, tenía mis sentimientos a flor de piel. El público aplaudía emocionado y no pude evitar sonreírles cálidamente, esperaba que mi canción fuera entendida y aquellas personas que estaban en la misma situación que yo se armaran de valor también. Dolía mucho, demasiado… pero amar a alguien era lo más hermoso que había sentido nunca.

…

…

El año pasó finalmente, fue una verdadera tristeza el no poder haber viajado junto con Azu-nyan para celebrar su graduación, pero yo lo entendía, era la graduación de ellas, las Wakabe Girls. Era la última oportunidad que tendrían de estar juntas, yo entendía ese sentimiento mejor que nadie…

Aun así me ponía triste…

Pero eso solo significaba que cada vez el día de estar juntas estaba más cerca. Estuve preocupada el día que colocaron los resultados de ingreso a la universidad, la noche anterior apenas y pude dormir nada. Hubiera ido yo misma a ver los resultados si no fuera porque Akira-chan y mis amigas me convencieron de ser paciente y confiar en Azu-nyan. Llore de alegría cuando al fin recibí el mensaje de mi kohai diciéndome que la habían aceptado, no importándome estar en medio de las clases. Las demás personas se me quedaron viendo asombradas pero Akira-chan me sonrió amablemente a manera de felicitación. Debido a las bromas de Rit-chan, las chicas de Gang of Girls estaban enteradas de mis sentimientos por mi joven kohai y todas estaban emocionadas por la idea de que nos reuniríamos de nuevo. Era vergonzoso que tanta gente supiera mis sentimientos, pero en cierta forma era reconfortante tener el apoyo de todas ellas.

Así, esperé con ansias el primer día de clases, deseaba ver a mi Azu-nyan más que nada en el mundo, sin embargo el destino otra vez estaba en mi contra al parecer. Estuvimos muy ocupadas desde la primera hora, entre las clases de segundo año y la preparación de la presentación para los de primer año, no pude ver a Azu-nyan en todo ese día, apenas y pude enviarle un mensaje de disculpa, en verdad comenzaba a desesperarme…

Pero finalmente pasó, todos los miembros del club estábamos reunidos, esperando a todos aquellos de nuevo ingreso que quisieran unírsenos. Se escuchaba algo de ajetreo afuera, cosa que me confundía sinceramente, pero entonces ella apareció.

Su cabello negro aún atado en dos coletas, sus ojos brillantes mirando a su alrededor como los de un pequeño gatito curioso y su inseparable guitarra al hombro. Era una imagen que tantas veces presencie cuando estábamos en el club de música en la preparatoria. No tenía el uniforme puesto, pero no importaba, era igual que en mis recuerdos, no, era mejor, ahora era real. Sin importarme nada más corrí hacia ella y me lance a abrazarla, estaba un poco más alta de lo que recordaba, pero estaba bien, ahora estaríamos juntas. Sentí unos enormes deseos de llorar, pero los contuve a favor de mi enorme alegría, incluso al enterarme de que Azu-nyan tenía que pasar una eliminatoria para ingresar, no me preocupe, Azu-nyan era una de las mejores guitarristas que hubiera conocido nunca, ella ganaría sin ningún problema.

Y así fue, Azu-nyan demostró un talento muy superior al resto de las competidoras, su pasión a la hora de interpretar su canción asombro a todos y me hizo sentir orgullosa al saber que ella también había mejorado bastante. Quizá tendría que practicar más duro o ella me dejaría atrás. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, no?

Cuando termino la canción la abrace fuertemente, usando todo mi escaso autocontrol para no besarla ahí mismo, tenía que ser paciente, solo un poco mas y sería el momento adecuado para declararle mis sentimientos. Le sonreí con todo mi amor al pensar en eso, Azu-nyan devolviéndome la sonrisa con una calidez que nunca me había mostrado, pero que me lleno de esperanzas el corazón, quizá en verdad ella aceptaría mis sentimientos.

Se lo diría el día siguiente, después del concierto para los de nuevo ingreso, ganáramos o no el duelo de bandas, se lo diría finalmente y todo estaría bien en el mundo…

…

…

Nada estaba bien en el mundo, las cosas habían ido de mal a peor ¿Qué había sucedido?

Ese día me desperté tarde, casi faltando a la primera hora de clases y recibiendo una mirada molesta de Akira-chan por ser tan irresponsable en un día tan importante. Después había tenido que ayudar a las chicas del club para preparar el auditorio, así que no había tenido tiempo ni de mandarle un simple mensaje a mi kohai o hablar con ella en el día, estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo, así que en verdad esperaba poder hablar con ella para calmar mis nervios. Para colmo había dejado a Gitah en mi cuarto así que Akira-chan y yo fuimos corriendo a buscarla, rogando por llegar a tiempo. Ese día estaba hecha todo un desastre sin duda.

Pero finalmente pude verla.

Azu-nyan platicaba de algo que no logre escuchar con Mio-chan, pero me preocupe un poco al ver que la mayor parecía tomarle la temperatura. ¿Se había enfermado? Corrí a su lado y le di un abrazo, midiendo con mi mejilla la temperatura de su cuerpo. Azu-nyan no parecía tener fiebre, pero su mirada era diferente a la que normalmente solía tener; parecía pensativa y en cierta forma distante.

"¿Azu-nyan?"

Le pregunte preocupada, ¿había pasado algo malo? Mi kohai negó con la cabeza y después se soltó de mi abrazó para después alejarse de mí. No sabía porque, pero en el instante en que vi su espalda avanzar hacia el escenario, sentí que algo malo estaba por suceder.

Y no me equivoque.

Azu-nyan estaba muy distraída, su piel pálida como nunca la había visto y sus ojos parecían aterrados por alguna razón. ¿Tenía pánico escénico? No, ni siquiera Mio-chan se había puesto así de mal durante nuestro primer concierto en vivo.

Y Mio-chan en verdad temblaba de pánico esa vez.

Esto tenía que ser algo más, algo más preocupante como para que Azu-nyan, la cual nunca había tenido pánico del público temblara de esa manera, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Mis ojos escanearon desesperadamente el público, buscando la causa de su terror ¿Qué era? ¿Qué? Pero no pude encontrar nada extraño aparte de los comunes murmullos que siempre había antes de un concierto. Sin poder encontrar la causa de su miedo, tuve que comenzar la canción para no robar el tiempo de las siguientes bandas.

Pero Azu-nyan no nos siguió.

Sus notas comenzaron un segundo después de las nuestras, perdiendo la sincronía y saltándose acordes para poder recuperar nuestro paso, aun así, aunque me doliera decirlo, su actuación fue la más espantosa que hubiera hecho nunca la chica, y eso me preocupo por completo. Azu-nyan no era así, algo verdaderamente malo tuvo que pasarle durante el tiempo que no se vieron, durante ese día, para ponerla en ese estado. La noche anterior había actuado normal ¿o quizá solo fingía estar bien?

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, me tuve que morder mi preocupación y terminar la canción, interrumpirla ahora solo haría sentir peor a mi kohai. Finalmente, la canción termino y mire a la chica, sus ojos cerrados, apretándolos fuertemente como tratando de desconectarse del mundo por completo. Me acerque a su lado inmediatamente, mi pecho oprimiéndose por completo ante la imagen de la chica que amaba así de indefensa.

"Azu-nyan ¿estás bien?"

Le pregunte sumamente preocupada, claro que no estaba bien, pero era la única pregunta que se me ocurrió en ese momento, sin embargo, la chica retrocedió inmediatamente, como asustada de mí, tropezando con el cable de su guitarra y cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Trate de detener su caía pero Azu-nyan había lanzado una patada por accidente que me golpeó en el rostro. Caí al suelo sentada, sintiendo mi nariz arde y un líquido caliente bajar de ella por lo que lleve mi mano a mi rostro, tratando de averiguar que era. Me sorprendí un poco al notar que un poco de sangre surgía de mi nariz pero eso me pareció de poca importancia, lo que importaba ahora era entender que le sucedía a Azu-nyan, que era lo que la había hecho perder la concentración de esa manera.

"¡Yui, tu nariz!"

Grito Rit-chan preocupada mientras Mugi-chan me ponía un pañuelo en la nariz, conteniendo la hemorragia, yo solo trate de relajar el ambiente bromeando un poco, estaba bien, eso no era nada de lo que preocuparse ahora.

"¿Viste eso? ¡Esa chica es un desastre total!"

"¿Cómo es que la dejaron entrar a su grupo? ¡Su manera de tocar la guitarra es horrenda!"

"¡Esa tipa lastimo a Yui-senpai! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!"

Esos comentarios me sorprendieron un poco a la vez que me confundieron, por lo que me gire a ver quien los había dicho. Note entonces que varias personas miraban con ojos molestos a mi kohai ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Yo… perdón…"

Azu-nyan murmuro, su voz sonaba tan débil y llena de dolor. Una punzada atravesó mi corazón al verla de esa manera, sus ojos apretados mientras muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Perdónenme por favor…"

Volvió a disculparse mientras abría sus parpados, su lindos ojos que siempre habían brillado de alegría, ahora estaban opacos mientras mostraban todo lo que su alma estaba sufriendo. Me acerque a ella rápidamente, tratando de abrazarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque no tenía idea de el qué estaría bien. No podía soportar verla así de destrozada, me dolía demasiado. Pero Azu-nyan no dejo que la tocara, retrocediendo mientras se descolgaba su amada Muttan y la dejaba caer al suelo para después salir huyendo del lugar. Mis piernas quedaron paralizadas mientras la veía cruzar la puerta que daba a la salida trasera del auditorio, mi mano estirada en un vano intento de retenerla. ¿Por qué había terminado todo así? ¿Por qué este día que tenía que ser tan especial se había convertido en algo tan doloroso y confuso?

"Lo sabía, esa chica no vale la pena."

"Se lo dijimos, pero no nos hizo caso. Ella no es lo suficientemente buena para estar en la banda de las senpai."

"¿Que tonta verdad?"

"Jajaja"

Sentí mi corazón dejar de latir unos segundos mientras una sensación helada recorría mi cuerpo por entero, lentamente gire mi vista hacia el público, notando a algunas personas riéndose de lo que acababa de suceder mientras a mis oídos llegaban más comentarios hirientes dirigidos a mi kohai. Entonces ¿Todo esto era culpa de ellos? ¿Habían estado diciéndole estas tonterías todo el día a Azu-nyan? Lastimándola y asustándola intencionalmente, atacándola por algún motivo que yo no alcanzaba a entender, pero eso no importaba, ellos habían provocado que la persona más importante para mí llorara de esa manera tan dolorosa y ahora se burlaban de eso.

Un calor que nunca había sentido antes invadió mi cuerpo mientras sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar. Estas personas habían lastimado a mi Azu-nyan, esta gente hipócrita que se decía ser fans de nuestra banda habían humillado a la persona que más he amado en el mundo.

"Imperdonable…"

Mis mandíbulas se apretaron fuertemente, apenas y dejando escapar ese suave murmullo de mí pecho. Sentía mis dientes crujir ante este sentimiento inexplicable que me inundaba, pero no podría importarme menos. Ellos la habían lastimado y nunca se los perdonaría ¡Jamás!

Sentí una mano sujetarme por la muñeca fuertemente por lo que me gire a ver de quien se trataba. Con cierta sorpresa descubrí a Mugi-chan sujetando mi mano, mas sorpresa fue descubrir que en algún momento de mis agitados pensamientos había tomado el micrófono y había levantado mi brazo, al parecer dispuesta a arrojarlo hacía donde los murmullos habían comenzado.

"Yui-chan, debes calmarte por favor."

Me dijo con voz suave y preocupada, sus ojos parecían temerosos mientras más atrás Rit-chan y Mio-chan me miraban de igual manera.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero lo importante ahora es ir por Azusa-chan y tratar de calmarla."

Su voz suave y comprensiva me recordó a la de mi amiga Nodoka-chan, por lo que no pude evitar relajarme un poco, bajando mi mano y dejando caer el micrófono al suelo mientras soltaba el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Respire profundamente, calmando mis agitados nervios y después asentí.

"Vamos por Azu-nyan."

Les dije con voz decidida y mis amigas asintieron. Dirigí una última mirada hacia la audiencia, grabándome los rostros de aquellos a quienes escuche decir esas palabras hirientes. Los murmullos habían finalizado y todos guardaban silencio mientras nos miraban sorprendidas. Corrí hacía la salida, pidiéndole a Akira-chan que por favor cuidara nuestros instrumentos, no pude memorizar todos los rostros, pero si el de aquellos que habían dicho las palabras más crueles.

Nunca se los perdonaría.

Fin del capítulo 04.

Ending: Meikyuu Butterfly (Shugo Chara Soundtrack).

* * *

Rosario-san: No soy malvado... no mucho jaja. La verdad es que quiza si lo sea un poco, pero es ese factor de drama lo que nos llama la atención en muchas historias. Aquellos que han visto Princess Tuttú lo entenderan. Drozzelmayer era un hijo de su... pero hay que admitirlo, sin sus locuras, no habría historia. Gracias por el Review, y no importa que sean parecidos, el apoyo es lo que cuenta.

ritssuny: Gracias por el Review, y sip, se pasaron de malvadas... o en todo caso, ¿yo las hice muy malvadas? Umm...

Nyleve: Me alegra que te gustara, y no creo tener talento, pero si le hecho ganitas jaja. Ojala este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado ya que en lo personal me gusto mucho escribirlo. Gracias por el Review.

Tsukinyan: No estoy muy seguro si la manera en que planeo hacer que Yui anime a Azusa sea algo que ella haria, pero al menos espero que les agrade. Gracias por tu Review y por seguir mi historia.

Okami-san: Interesante análisis de la trama, tienes razón en algunos puntos pero dejame tratar de defenderme un poco. Como se leyo en el capitulo anterior, Azusa siempre había vivido sola, sin hermanos y con padres a los que, si bien no la tenian descuidada, muchas veces se encontraban lejos; es así que Azusa se volvio independiente a muy temprana edad, como se nota durante toda la serie de K-on!. Ahora, al entrar al club se encontro con que no tenia que ser independiente ya, por que tenia amigas que la cuidaban y mimaban todo el tiempo.

Paso dos años de esa manera, siendo cuidada como una hermana menor y recibiendo mucho cariño, por lo que 'bajo la guardia' por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando estuvo en la preparatoria, todas la apoyaban y sus fans eran amables con ella y sus senpai ya que ella fue parte del ascenso en la fama de la banda, asi que practicamente vivio una vida perfecta; incluso cuando sus senpai se graduaron, tuvo a Ui, Jun, Sawako y despues se unieron Saito y Nao por lo que aun contó con amigas que la apoyaban.

Pero en la universidad todo es diferente, sus senpai son famosas por lo que todas la ven como una 'oportunista', sus clases son muy diferentes a las de Ui por lo que tuvo que soportar todos los ataques ella sola. Si a eso le sumas su propio temor a no encajar de nuevo, su de por si naturaleza insegura (Aunque paresca una chica fuerte, la historia nos relata que en realidad siempre esta dudando de su habilidad) y los sentimientos que apenas empieza a descubrir por su despreocupada senpai, entonces, creo yo, es posible se haya sentido tan fuera de lugar que termino por sufrir un colpaso nervioso. No se mucho de psicología, pero espero no estar tan errado jaja.

Otro punto que si te pienso conceder sin discutir es que, si, la historia avanza lenta, aunque esto es intencional. Al principio pensaba hacer de esta historia un One Shot, un capitulo unico un poco largo pero que desarrollada toda la historia, sin embargo, un gran problema que tengo es que suelo poner demasiados detalles que al final quiza entorpescan la narrativa. Aun así, espero me perdonen y me tengan paciencia ya que no pienso cambiar mi forma de narrar, es la unica que conosco y la que mejor me funciona. *Hace una suave reverencia* En verdad lo lamento.

Y sobre la falta de interacción con las demas, esto se debe a que la historia apenas comienza y se ha visto solo desde el punto de vista de Azusa, a fin de cuentas, esta historia trata sobre ella y Yui asi que las demas chicas, auqnue obviamente si apareceran, su participacion sera mas bien secundaria, en verdad me disculpo por eso tambien. Gracias por tu Review y espero sigas señalandome ese tipo de detalles, que me ayudan mucho a ver que rumbo es mejor para la historia.

allen-walker: Gracias po tu Review y no te preocupes, planeo terminarla. A mi tambien me ha pasado que una historia me gusta tanto que me la leo de corrido. Recuerdo que en mis años mosos leí un fic de pokemon, muy hermoso por cierto, titulado Meu Anju (Mi angel), de la autora Sumy-lyss, si mal no recuerdo. Tarde un mes casi de corrido en leerlo pero lo hice. Sep, soy friki a mucha honra jaja. Una cosa que espero no me la tomes a mal, esta bien que me manden Review sin registrarse, pero hay ocasiones en que esos Review no me aparecen, como el tuyo, el cual tuve la fortuna de verlo en mi mail, no así en la pagina. Me facilitarias mucho las cosas si lo hiceras registrado y así nos evitamos el problema de que algun día no me de cuenta de algun Review. Te lo agradeceria mucho por favor.

Y bueno, sé que esperaban ver como Yui y las demas chicas animaban a Azusa, pero esto era un punto necesario para la historia y espero que les halla gustado. Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	5. Le temps de la lumière et de l'ombre

Quinta melodía: Tiempo de luz y sombras.

"Ahh… En verdad es un desastre…"

No pude evitar dejar salir ese comentario, estaba muy enojada, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; salir a golpear a medía escuela sonaba a un buen plan para mí, pero Mio y Mugi tenían razón, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Suspire pesadamente mientras acostaba la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre la mesita frente a mí, observando a mi alrededor distraídamente. Mio estaba sentada en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra la pared y mirando hacía el techo de manera pensativa. Mugi estaba sentada en la cama, su espalda ligeramente encorvada mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con sus manos sobre su regazo. El ánimo estaba por los suelos desde aquel desastroso concierto hacía dos días ya. Azusa se había encerrado en su habitación y no había salido por más que Ui y Mio trataron de convencerla.

"Tsk."

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras mordía la uña de mi pulgar, tratando de contener mis emociones; esas estúpidas, causando todo este alboroto solo por haber sido rechazadas por nuestra banda. Lo peor es que Yui había estado sinceramente preocupante. No dijo ni una palabra para tratar de hacer salir a Azusa, solo mirando la puerta de su habitación con ojos fríos y tranquilos. ¡Demonios, en verdad daba mal rollo verla!

A pesar de que hace unos meses tuve la desgracia de ser la causa de su enojo, esto era algo diferente. Yui siempre ha sido una chica muy sentimental, siempre tranquila y despreocupada, pero sobre todo cariñosa. Yo había entendido que lo que Yui sentía, solía sentirlo con mucha fuerza. Esto se demostraba con la manera en que solía llenar de abrazos y mimos a todas sus amigas y sobre todo a nuestra pequeña kohai, a la cual siempre le demostró un cariño especial que comprobé resulto ser amor aquel ultimo concierto en nuestra aula de clases.

Es por ese carácter tan simplón y despreocupado que nunca creí ver el día en que ella estuviera enojada de verdad, no aquellos pucheros lindos que solía hacer a veces cuando algo la disgustaba. Por eso me sorprendió bastante cuando exploto aquella noche que trate de llevarme su guitarra, sus ojos tenían una intensidad que me hizo sentir un escalofrío de miedo. Ahí fue cuando descubrí que, así como esa chica podía sentir amor con mucha intensidad, sus emociones negativas podrían ser igual de intensas, quizá hasta peor. Me sentí en verdad una estúpida por no darme cuenta de todo el peso que mi amiga había guardado en su corazón por tanto tiempo. Yo sabía sus sentimientos, pero decidí no actuar por que Yui parecía tranquila a pesar de que había sido prácticamente rechazada por Azusa.

'Las aguas mas calmadas son las que corren más profundo', así reza el dicho y esto se aplica a ella. Fue mi error creer que las cosas estaban bien solo porque Yui no parecía diferente. Desde ese día me hice la promesa de no dar las cosas por sentado y prestar mucha más atención a estas chicas a las que llamaba sin derecho mis mejores amigas. Especialmente debía cuidar de que las emociones de esta chica no se fueran por un rumbo incorrecto. Seria mentira negar que en verdad me asustó aquella ocasión… Sin embargo, me hice a la idea de que ya había visto el peor lado de Yui, por lo que podría actuar de mejor manera si algo así volvía a ocurrir.

Me volví a equivocar.

Durante ese concierto, después de que Azusa saliera huyendo, todas las chicas pudimos escuchar claramente los comentarios tan hirientes que esas tipas habían hecho. No pude evitar enojarme, yo recordaba quienes eran. Hacía tiempo quisieron que las aceptáramos como parte de la banda, se decían ser nuestras fans numero uno y cosas así, e incluso habían comprado instrumentos nuevos para poder tocar junto a nosotras. Nos sentimos muy apenadas por tener que rechazarlas pero no podíamos permitirnos más miembros a estas alturas, en verdad sería algo muy incomodo y difícil. Para nuestra sorpresa, las chicas no lo tomaron a bien y comenzaron a correr toda clase de rumores a nuestras espaldas. Por fortuna, la presidenta del club acalló las mentiras que esas chicas habían esparcido con ayuda de Hirose senpai. En ese tiempo Yui empezaba a actuar extraño por lo que en verdad dudo que se hubiera dado cuenta de todo el problema que hubo.

¿Así que este era su plan? Ya que no las aceptamos y no pudieron contra nosotras, ¿Ahora se iban a ensañar contra el miembro más joven de nuestra banda? Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarles cuando note la manera en que Yui estaba reaccionando. Sus ojos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, observando fijamente a las chicas que habían comenzado los comentarios, para que después su cuerpo comenzara a temblar mientras aquella intensa mirada que me había lanzado a mí hace tiempo aparecía en su rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez mas fuerte. Yui no estaba disgustada como cuando bromeábamos, o enojada como cuando le quite su guitarra… estaba furiosa. Su rostro se había trabado en un rictus de furia que hizo retroceder a todos los que estaban en la primera fila, empujándose los unos a los otros. Sin dejar de mirarlos de esa manera, la castaña murmuro algo que no alcance a escuchar y tomo el micrófono que se encontraba a su derecha, jalándolo y tirando en el proceso el pedestal en el que estaba puesto, el cual cayó al suelo con un gran golpe. Pensé que quizá iba a gritarles sus verdades a esas chicas ayudándose de los parlantes del auditorio, pero mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que lo levantaba, dispuesta a lanzarlo con toda la fuerza que esta furia pudiera otorgarle. Mugi fue la más rápida de nosotras, alcanzando a sostenerla por la muñeca antes de que cumpliera su propósito. La cabeza de la castaña se giro hacia nosotras, sus ojos destellando con algo turbio que parecía nublar sus pensamientos. Retrocedí un paso de manera involuntaria y escuche a Mio soltar un gemido detrás de mí, esto era demasiado para ser real.

¿Qué era esa mirada?

Podría ser… ¿Odio?

Si no era eso, era lo más cercano al menos. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos miraba el odio marcado en el rostro de una de mis amigas, una de la que menos creí que sería capaz de suceder. Pero allí estaba, con su mano levantada, dispuesta a lastimar a aquellas personas que habían lastimado a Azusa. En verdad no sé cómo es que Mugi consiguió no perder la calma, pero con sus palabras logro hacer entrar en razón a Yui. La castaña dejo caer al suelo su improvisada arma para después respirar, en un intento por calmarse. Cuando nos miro de nuevo, su rostro ya no tenía esa mirada de ira incontrolable que nos había paralizado a Mio y a mí, sino que sus orbes ambarinos ahora nos miraban con una furia fría que parecían prometer dolor a todo aquel que se atreviera a desatar de nuevo su ira.

"Je…"

No pude evitar soltar una suave risa irónica mientras mi rostro formaba una sonrisa amarga al recordar que incluso Akira retrocedió cuando Yui avanzo hacía ella y le pidió que cuidara nuestros instrumentos. Akira asintió rápidamente sin decir una palabra.

"Feeh…"

Suspire pesadamente, no, esto no tenía nada de gracioso. Azusa había colapsado en pleno escenario, Yui había demostrado de nuevo sentimientos negativos y nosotras no teníamos idea de que hacer para remediar las cosas. Lo peor era que los rumores habían explotado desde ese día, surgiendo todo tipo de comentarios y opiniones divididas. Demonios, incluso habíamos salido en primera plana en el periódico escolar. Los muy cabrones incluso adelantaron la publicación para dar la noticia al día siguiente. Tomando el periódico, observe la foto en la que se mostraba el momento en el que Yui tenía el micrófono en su mano, su rostro enmarcado en furia. Arrugue el papel y lo arroje a la papelera junto a mi mesita, me daba una amarga sensación el solo ver la imagen.

"¿Crees que Yui pueda calmar a Azusa?"

La voz de Mio me saco de mis pensamientos por lo que me gire a verla, su rostro preocupado me miraba con verdadera inquietud. Yo solo negué con la cabeza, en verdad no tenía idea.

"Yui-chan lo hará."

Mugi hablo de pronto, su voz sonando calmada mientras sonreía suavemente.

"Si fuera alguna otra de nosotras, probablemente no sabríamos que hacer para ayudarla, pero Yui-chan quiere mucho a Azusa-chan y la conoce mejor que todas, estoy segura de que sabrá cómo ayudarla."

Las palabras de Mugi lograron calmarme, tenía razón, yo no tendría la menor idea de cómo ayudar a mi pequeña kohai, la quería mucho también, pero me costaba entenderla a veces. Por otro lado, Yui era Yui, aún cuando pudiera enojarse de esa manera, en realidad Yui era una chica amable y cariñosa, si alguien podría curar el corazón herido de Azusa, era ella sin duda.

En ese instante mi celular comenzó a sonar, avisándome de un correo electrónico entrante por lo que procedí a ver de qué se trataba. Mi rostro mostro una amplia sonrisa mientras me levantaba y miraba a mis amigas.

"Levántense chicas, nos vamos."

Les dije sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Opening:

God Knows (La melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya, Soundtrack).

Abrí los ojos poco a poco al sentir los rayos del sol golpear mis parpados, dejando que un poco de luz pasara a través de ellos y molestando mis pupilas.

"Me quede dormida…"

No pude evitar comentar, dándome cuenta de que en algún punto de mis pensamientos debí haberme rendido ante la fatiga. En verdad me sentía cansada y la espalda me dolía levemente por estar sentada en la misma posición por tanto tiempo, así que me levante para estirarme un poco. Mis piernas estaban algo entumecidas por lo que tuve que apoyarme de la pared para no caerme. Mire a mi alrededor, la habitación estaba vacía y silenciosa mientras una suave luz se colaba por la ventana, por lo que me pregunte qué horas podrían ser.

Hacía ya dos días desde aquel trágico concierto en el que mi kohai se había derrumbado emocionalmente y las chicas del HTT habíamos acudido a tratar de calmarla, sin embargo, Azu-nyan nunca salió a pesar de la insistencia con la que Ui y Mio-chan trataron de hablarle. Finalmente, Ritsu dijo que lo dejáramos así por ahora. Si Azu-nyan no quería salir, no podíamos forzarla a hacerlo, que lo mejor sería darle un poco de tiempo para que se calmara y después tratáramos de hablar con ella.

No pude evitar sentir como este sentimiento que ahora reconocía como furia comenzaba a surgir de nuevo en mi pecho, no podía hacer eso; Mi Azu-nyan estaba llorando detrás de esa puerta, no podía irme y abandonarla así. . Sentí la mano de Mio-chan posarse en mi hombro, mi amiga parecía temerosa de ser quien desatara de nuevo la ira que la había estado reprimiendo, pero aun así se atrevió a hablar conmigo.

"Es lo único que podemos hacer por ella ahora, darle tiempo y esperar. Cuando Azusa esté lista para hablar, nosotras estaremos allí para escucharla."

El rostro de Mio-chan mostraba que a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejar sola a nuestra kohai, pero era la mejor opción, seguir insistiendo solo haría que Azu-nyan se sintiera aún peor. Tuve que asentir pese a mis deseos pero me negué rotundamente a salir de ese lugar. Si Azusa necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para calmarse, estaba bien, se lo daría, pero no la dejaría sola.

Es así que me quede sentada sobre mis piernas justo al lado de la puerta de mi kohai, sin que nadie pudiera hacerme cambiar de parecer. El resto de mis amigas abandonaron el lugar, disculpándose con Ui y las jóvenes kohai que habitaban el dormitorio. Sorprendente, todas aceptaron que me quedara a esperar a que Azu-nyan saliera, también preocupadas por su compañera de dormitorio. Al parecer Azu-nyan había hecho algunas buenas amigas, fue lo que pensé mientras mis amigas se retiraban del lugar.

Desde entonces me había quedado casi en la misma posición todo el tiempo, hablando suavemente con Ui o comiendo lo que mi hermana me llevaba, esperando pacientemente a que Azu-nyan saliera al fin. Solamente me movía de ese lugar cuando era absolutamente necesario acudir al sanitario. Me estiré un poco más para después mirar hacia la puerta que me separaba de la persona más importante de mi vida.

"Azu-nyan…"

Susurre sin poder evitarlo, en verdad estaba preocupada por ella.

*Click*

La puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando salir un suave chirrido en aquel silencioso lugar.

* * *

Asome mi cabeza poco a poco a través de la abertura de la puerta, el lugar estaba en completo silencio por lo que supuse que mis compañeras de cuarto ya se habían ido a sus respectivas clases. Solté un suave suspiro mientras abría la puerta completamente, sintiéndome totalmente deprimida por mi comportamiento. Estaba actuando como una niñita asustadiza y eso me hacía sentir muy mal. Lo peor es que estaba preocupando a mis amigas con mis acciones, pero no podía evitarlo, en verdad justo ahora no deseaba ver a nadie o hablar con nadie. Había estropeado la presentación de mis senpai y había traicionado la confianza que todas habían puesto mí, en verdad me sentía fatal…

"¿Qué hare ahora?"

Me pregunte suavemente mientras daba un paso fuera de mi habitación, pensaba aprovechar para comer algo mientras todas estaban fuera.

"¿Azu-nyan?"

"¡Nyaaaa!"

Solté un verdadero grito de terror cuando Yui-senpai surgió desde detrás de mi puerta, sus ojos mirándome con lo que pude definir curiosidad y alivio. Caí sentada al suelo sin creer lo que mis ojos veían.

"Yu… ¡¿Yui-senpai?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!"

Pregunte totalmente sorprendida y un poco asustada, ella era la última persona que deseaba ver en ese instante por lo que me levante rápidamente y corrí de nuevo adentro de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Espera, Azu-nyan!"

Grito mi senpai, tratando de detenerme mientras corría hacia mí.

*¡TUMP!*

En mi afán por encerrarme, la puerta golpeo la cabeza de mi senpai justo en su lado derecho, lanzándola al suelo donde su espalda golpeo contra el marco de la entrada. Solté la puerta totalmente asustada mientras me acuclillaba frente a mi senpai, en verdad había sido un duro golpe por lo que me temía algo grave. La chica solo había encogido sus piernas mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

"¡Yui-senpai, perdóneme, yo… la puerta, lo lamento!"

Mis palabras se atropellaban una contra la otra, incapaz de dar una disculpa lo suficientemente adecuada para lo que acababa de hacerle a mi senpai.

"Azu-nyan…"

La oí murmurar mientras levantaba su mirada, sus ojos ambarinos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras varios mocos escurrían por su nariz.

"¡Me dolió muchooo! uuhuuu…"

Comenzó a llorar la chica.

…

…

Unos minutos después, mi senpai estaba sentada en el suelo junto a mi cama mientras yo terminaba de vendarle la cabeza, por fortuna no había surgido sangre por el golpe pero tenía un gran chichón que me preocupaba, quizá deberíamos ir a ver a un doctor solo para asegurarnos de que no era nada grave. No pude evitar morderme el labio al recordar que era la segunda vez en que lastimaba seriamente a mi senpai por mis acciones torpes. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Desde aquel concierto haciendo tonterías una y otra vez. Sentí un nudo en mi pecho volver a formarse, ese dolor que no me había abandonado desde la presentación apareciendo de nuevo en mí.

"Yui-senpai… En verdad lo lamento…"

Le dije mientras sentía mis manos temblar, haciéndome más difícil la tarea de atar la venda. La castaña solamente negó con la cabeza suavemente.

"Está bien Azu-nyan, no lo hiciste a propósito."

Aunque no podía ver su rostro, la voz de mi senpai sonaba suave y llena de perdón, cosa que me causo aún más dolor; no era justo, había arruinado su presentación y la había lastimado ya dos veces, no era justo que me perdonara así nada más. Apreté aun mas mi labio, tratando de contener mis lágrimas, no quería que Yui-senpai me viera llorar de nuevo.

"Azu-nyan…"

Mi senpai hablo una vez que termine de atar la venda, su rostro nunca mirándome mientras permanecía inmóvil sentada de espaldas a mí.

"¿Qué paso ese día?"

Me pregunto y no pude más que sentirme peor ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué me asusto tanto la posibilidad de que no fuera lo suficientemente buena para estar a su lado que me desconcentre por completo? ¿Qué me estuvieron acosando durante el día, diciéndome que era un fracaso, y que al final demostré que tenían razón? No, no podía decirle nada de eso a mi senpai. Solo recordarlo me era doloroso, no quería hablar de eso, no ahora, no a ella.

"Si no quieres hablar de eso está bien…"

Mi senpai soltó un suspiro que me pareció estar lleno de tristeza para después levantarse, sus ojos mirándome tranquilamente mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa cansada. Ahora que la miraba más de cerca, mas calmadamente, los ojos de Yui-senpai tenían marcas oscuras debajo de ellos, como si no hubiera dormido bien últimamente. Esto me sorprendió un poco, yo me la había pasado llorando un buen tiempo, por lo que supuse que no debería verme nada bien, pero no entendía el por qué Yui-senpai también se veía en malas condiciones. ¿Sería por culpa mía? Probablemente, pensé amargamente, en verdad lo había arruinado bien.

"No te forzare a que digas lo que no quieres… pero, a cambio… ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?"

La voz de la castaña era suave mientras sujetaba mi mano y la acariciaba un poco, su sonrisa cansada aun presente aunque sus ojos nunca mirando a los míos, solo observando mi mano sin dejar de frotarla. No pude evitar sentir una calidez surgir en mi pecho ante sus acciones mientras una sonrisa triste surgía en mi rostro. En verdad Yui-senpai era la persona más cruel que conocía, sería mejor si me gritara o se enojara conmigo, pero no esto. Que me consolara cuando había tanta culpa dentro de mí era algo muy doloroso.

Bajando mi mirada, negué suavemente con la cabeza, no creía que fuera el momento. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir a confrontar el mundo, enfrentar los rumores y las burlas que sin duda ya estarían circulando por la universidad, hablar con mis senpai y con Ui para disculparme por haberlo arruinado y haber hecho que se preocuparan por mí… Renunciar a la banda…

Pero no por ahora, en ese instante no me sentía con el valor suficiente para lograrlo.

"Por favor Azu-nyan… Acompáñame…"

Yui-senpai apretó mi mano un poco mientras baja su rostro al suelo, su voz sonando casi desesperada en su petición, cosa que me sorprendió y a la vez me preocupo bastante ¿Habría pasado algo malo en el tiempo en que estuve encerrada? ¿Algo que hizo que mi senpai estuviera en estas condiciones?

"Está bien Yui-senpai, vamos…"

Le respondí suavemente, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero era la primer vez en mi vida que veía a Yui-senpai de esa manera. Parecía tan cansada, triste… dolida, si, esa era la palabra adecuada… Algo estaba lastimando mucho a Yui-senpai. En verdad no deseaba salir de mi habitación, del dormitorio, pero nunca abandonaría a una amiga si me necesitase, mucho menos a Yui-senpai. La castaña levanto su mirada y su sonrisa creció un poco.

"Gracias."

Me dijo sinceramente para después guiarme a la salida del edificio, yo aún tenía puesta la ropa que use en la presentación hacía dos días, cosa que me apeno un poco ya que estaba muy arrugada, sin embargo, note que Yui-senpai también tenía puesta la misma ropa que uso en ese concierto, arrugada de igual manera que la mía. Entrecerré los ojos de manera sospechosa, ¿Por qué mi senpai se veía como si no se hubiera cambiado desde ese día? En un impulso de suspicacia, voltee mi rostro para ver hacía donde estaba mi habitación. Abandonada en el suelo había una manta al lado de mi puerta, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al darme cuenta de que era lo que había sucedido por lo que regrese a ver a la espalda de mi senpai, la cual no había soltado mi mano en todo el trayecto. No pude evitar apretar su mano un poco mientras la culpa volvía a crecer en mí.

No era justo.

…

…

Yui-senpai me guió hasta las afueras del campus escolar, eran horas de clases por lo que el trayecto fue más bien tranquilo. Si bien un par de personas se nos quedaron mirando durante el camino, decidí no pensar demasiado en ello; tenía que descubrir que era lo que estaba causando que mi senpai estuviera en esas condiciones así que por ahora mis problemas podrían esperar a después.

El lugar era un parque muy amplio, lleno de áreas verdes y con un lago al centro del mismo en donde varias personas remaban en barcas que se podían alquilar en una esquina del mismo lugar.

"Increíble…"

No pude evitar murmurar maravillada, no sabía que había un lugar tan lindo cerca de la universidad. Yui-senpai me sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía.

"La presidenta del club nos trajo aquí para celebrar después del festival escolar. Recuerdo que Akira-chan estaba un poco deprimida por que su senpai la había rechazado así que Ayame-chan trajo un poco de sake."

Yui-senpai se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, yo me senté a su lado, verdaderamente interesada por su historia.

"Fue muy divertido, Akira-chan siempre es tan seria por todo, pero esa vez se la paso contándonos anécdotas graciosas sobre sus amigas y discutiendo con Rit-chan por quien estaba acabándose el sake."

Mi senpai me sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen que vino a mi mente. No conocía mucho a Wada-senpai como para imaginar su carácter, pero la imagen de la chica yéndose de boca y peleando con Ritsu-senpai, ambas con la cara roja y una botella de sake en la mano se me hizo muy graciosa.

"También recuerdo que la presidenta y Mugi-chan trataban de vestir a Mio-chan y a Sachi-chan como chica mágica mientras Hirose-senpai se escapaba discretamente. Al final fue Mio-chan quien les aviso a las chicas que Hirose-senpai estaba huyendo y las cuatro se fueron contra ella."

La melodiosa risa de mi senpai surgió de sus labios, llenándome el corazón de calidez, su risa siempre era tan alegre y contagiosa, te hacía sentir que no existían problemas en el mundo, que el universo era perfecto tal cual era. Reí junto a ella, sintiéndome cada vez más tranquila. Yui-senpai sin duda era una chica muy especial.

"Suena a que Yui-senpai se ha divertido mucho en la universidad."

Comente mientras me recargaba en el tronco de aquel árbol, una suave brisa se sentía en el ambiente y el cielo era cruzado por un par de nubes blancas. Yui-senpai asintió mientras se recargaba también, nuestros hombros tocándose uno al otro como ya muchas veces antes. Era extraño como su presencia me hacía sentir tan cómoda, pero en verdad era algo agradable.

"Fueron días divertidos… Sin embargo, no son tan divertidos como cuando estamos las cinco juntas, Azu-nyan y yo juntas."

Senpai cerró los ojos mientras me sonreía ampliamente y me abrazaba, su sonrisa despreocupada apareciendo de nuevo después de lo que me pareció una eternidad de tiempo. Yo solo me deje hacer como muchas veces en el pasado, disfrutando de las caricias que mi senpai siempre me regalaba.

"No soy tan divertida."

Comente mientras me recargaba un poco más hacia la castaña, Yui-senpai siempre era tan cálida, sus brazos haciéndome sentir segura, que todo estaba bien. ¿Es así como me sentía cuando mamá me abrazaba? No lo recuerdo bien, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace por lo que no puedo estar segura.

"Si lo eres, los días que paso junto a Azu-nyan son los más divertidos de mí vida."

Froto su mejilla contra mí y no pude evitar reír suavemente, me hacía cosquillas.

"Yui-senpai, su cabello me hace cosquillas."

Yui me miro confusa unos segundos para después llevarse una mano al cabello, dándose cuenta de que estaba todo revuelto, seguramente por no haberlo peinado apropiadamente en un buen tiempo.

"¡Ah, mi cabello se volvió un nido!"

Dijo sorprendida mientras trataba de alaciarlo desesperadamente, sin mucho éxito, yo le sonreí suavemente mientras sacaba un peine del bolso que alcance a tomar antes de ser sacada fuera de mi habitación por Yui-senpai.

"Enseguida vuelvo."

Le dije mientras sacaba también una botella vacía que pensaba tirar a la basura hacía tiempo y me encamine al lago frente a nosotras, su agua cristalina reflejando un poco la luz del sol. Rellene la botella con agua y después volví a donde estaba mi senpai aun sentada.

"Dese vuelta por favor."

Yui-senpai asintió y me dio la espalda, yo moje un poco el peine y me puse de rodillas tras ella, procedí entonces a pasarlo suavemente por su cabello. Senpai no dijo una sola palabra mientras yo la peinaba, pero no era necesario, el silencio era agradable entre nosotras. ¿Cuándo fue que nos volvimos tan cercanas? No lo sabía, solo sabía que fue hace mucho tiempo en el pasado. Sin darme cuenta esta chica y yo nos fuimos volviendo más y más cercanas que ahora me era imposible imaginarme la vida sin ella. ¿Así se siente tener hermanas? Quizá deba preguntarle a Ui después.

Pase un par de veces más el peine sobre el cabello de mi senpai hasta que me pareció ya estaba lo suficientemente presentable, por lo que solo faltaría colocarle los sujetadores en su cabello. Estaba por levantarme cuando el cuerpo de Yui-senpai se recargo contra mí, cosa que me sorprendió un poco.

"¿Yui-senpai?"

Me costaba un poco de trabajo decirlo desde mi posición, pero por la manera en que parecía respirar suavemente, quizá se hubiera quedado dormida mientras la peinaba. No pude evitar sonreír mientras me dejaba caer hacía atrás poco a poco, dejando que el cuerpo de mi senpai descansara contra mí. Acomode su cabello a los lados de su cara, observando su rosto tranquilo mientras una extraña melancolía me invadía.

"Debe estar muy cansada."

No pude evitar sentir la culpa volviendo a mí. Yui-senpai se había quedado esperándome. No podía estar cien por ciento segura, pero conociéndola quizá se la había pasado afuera de mi habitación desde aquel concierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta chica se preocupaba tanto por mí? ¿Era porque somos como hermanas? No entendía la razón, pero una parte de mí deseaba que no fuera solamente por ese motivo.

"¿Uh?"

Mi melancolía fue sustituida por una sensación de curiosidad ¿Por qué no sería suficiente que Yui-senpai se preocupara por mí como una hermana? ¿Qué deseaba entonces de Yui-senpai? Había algo que me había estado molestando sobre mi relación con mi senpai desde hacía mucho tiempo, algo en lo profundo de mi mente que luchaba por salir, pero que parecía perderse en el momento que más lo buscaba ¿pero qué?

"Umm…"

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la castaña comenzó a despertarse, por lo que le sonreí suavemente.

"Buenos días."

"¿Azu-nyan?"

Me pregunto pareciendo confundida para después enrojecer y levantarse rápidamente, cosa que en verdad me sorprendió. Yui-senpai se puso en pie y después se giro a verme, sus mejillas estaban coloradas mientras balbuceaba un poco, después sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos y al final se agacho mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

"¡Aahh! ¡Qué oportunidad más desperdiciada!"

Dijo pareciendo en verdad irritada por alguna razón.

"Yui-senpai, acabo de peinarla, no se desarregle el cabello por favor."

Comente al ver como rascaba su cabeza con un poco de fuerza.

"Ah, perdón."

Se disculpo, tratando de alaciarlo de nueva cuenta.

"Jooo, Yui-senpai no tiene remedio."

Suspire mientras le indicaba que se volviera a sentar, ella obedeció y tuve que rehacer casi todo mi esfuerzo pasado. Por fortuna no se había alborotado tanto esta vez así que termine de peinarla en poco tiempo. Tome los clips de su cabello y me coloque frente a ella, procediendo a colocárselos en la manera que Yui-senpai siempre solía usarlos.

"Listo."

Le sonreí cuando mi trabajo ya estuvo concluido, el cabello de Yui-senpai ahora estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, pero a mi parecer le quedaba bien, le daba un aire más serio que resaltaba su belleza.

"Gracias Azu-nyan."

Me dijo con sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas y una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo latir el corazón más rápido de lo normal, senpai se veía demasiado linda así. Fue entonces que note que tan cerca habíamos quedado una de la otra, nuestros rostros separados por una distancia menor a diez centímetros. No pude evitar sonrojarme también mientras el latido en mi corazón se incrementaba. En serio, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca una de la otra, ¿por qué me hacía sentir tan nerviosa justo ahora?

"¿Azu-nyan?"

Senpai ladeo su cabeza pareciendo confundida, por lo que yo solo me reincorpore mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No es nada, Yui-senpai."

La castaña siguió observándome con sus ojos ambarinos, su mirada era aquella tan adulta que no me gustaba ver en mi senpai. Me hacía sentir nerviosa y a la vez tranquila, era como si Yui-senpai viera a través de mis pensamientos, escrutando los rincones más profundos de mi corazón que incluso yo no me he atrevido a explorar. En verdad era un sentimiento extraño el que me invadía.

Lo peor es que no estaba segura si eso me hacía feliz o me aterraba.

'Mientras sea ella, todo estará bien.'

Es lo que una parte de mi mente me repetía una y otra vez, obligándome a no apartar la mirada.

'¡Detenla, no la mires!'

Gritaba la otra, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera ser descubierto si aquella invasión a mi alma continuaba.

Finalmente, utilizando todo el autocontrol que me quedaba logre mirar hacia un lado, mi corazón aun latiendo fuertemente mientras sentía mi rostro arder de calor. No era la primera vez que esto me ocurría, recuerdo cuando estábamos en el salón del club durante aquel día lluvioso. Senpai estaba cambiando las cuerdas de su guitarra y hablándole cariñosamente por lo que no pude evitar hacer un comentario surgido de lo que a mí me parecía era el sentido común, sin embargo, Yui-senpai me miro fijamente durante unos segundos y después me dijo que no estuviera celosa de Gitah, porque ella también pensaba en mí. En su momento me causo enojo y vergüenza, ¿Cómo se le ocurría que yo estaría celosa de una guitarra? Sin embargo, esa noche cuando lo pensé con más calma, descubrí que quizá si estaba un poco celosa, no de la guitarra, si no del hecho de que Yui-senpai podía tener tanto amor dentro de ella para todo el mundo. Me pregunte como de afortunado seria el hombre que se ganara su corazón y no pude evitar ponerme un poco triste al saber que, cuando ese momento llegara a ocurrir, probablemente Yui-senpai enfocaría todo su cariño en esa persona. ¿Aún seria cariñosa conmigo? Tal vez sí, pero no con la misma intensidad, de eso estoy segura.

Aún así, aunque la sensación no fue tan fuerte como ahora, aquella vez Yui-senpai fue capaz de ver algo en mi corazón, algo de lo que yo ni siquiera estaba enterada; un sentimiento que estaba oculto dentro de mí. ¿Habrá sido capaz de ver algo más ahora mismo? Trate de observarla por la esquina de mi ojo y note que mi senpai estaba sonriendo ampliamente, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas mientras sus ojos me miraban en una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

"¿Yui…Senpai?"

Me aventure a preguntar, pero mi senpai solo negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillando por una emoción desconocida para mí, pero que parecía llenarla de felicidad.

"Es el turno de Azu-nyan."

Me dijo mientras palmeaba el suelo frente a ella. Ladee mi cabeza confundida ¿Mi turno?

"El cabello de Azu-nyan también está todo desarreglado."

Senpai tomó mi mano y me halo suavemente, quitándome el peine y empezando a mojarlo, yo me quede en blanco unos segundos mientras tocaba mi cabello. Ah, era verdad, estaba hecho todo un desastre pero por estar pensando en el motivo de la tristeza de mi senpai ni me había dado cuenta.

"Comencemos entonces."

La castaña quito las ligas que usaba para atar mi cabello y comenzó a alaciarlo suavemente con sus dedos para después empezar a peinarme. Sus manos pasaban lentamente por mi cabello, casi como si lo acariciara. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía mi agitado corazón al fin relajarse ante los cuidados de mi senpai por lo que finalmente pude tratar de colocar mis pensamientos en orden. Algo me estaba pasando, algo importante que tenía que ver con mi despreocupada pero amable senpai. Lleve una mano a mi pecho mientras una enorme calidez me invadía, como cada vez que estaba a su lado. ¿Qué era este sentimiento que tenía por mi senpai?

"¡Ah, pero si son…!"

"¡Shhh, cállate!"

Un par de voces a la cercanía interrumpieron mis pensamientos por lo que abrí mis ojos para ver de qué se trataba. Dos chicas miraban hacía donde senpai y yo nos encontrábamos, sus ojos parecían nerviosos de haber sido escuchadas por lo que ambas continuaron su camino tratando de aparentar que no había sucedido nada; sin embargo, una de ellas me lanzó una mirada llena de molestia que me hizo encogerme un poco. Era verdad, yo había hecho el ridículo apenas unos días atrás y arruinado la presentación de mis senpai. Lo había olvidado por completo debido a que Yui-senpai ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, pero ahora lo había recordado por lo que no pude evitar sentirme miserable de nuevo.

Apreté un poco mis manos mientras miraba al suelo ¿Que debería hacer ahora? Era obvio que no tenía el suficiente talento para volver al lado de mis senpai ¿Debería renunciar a la banda entonces? Mordí mi labio fuertemente, no quería eso, no quería separarme de ellas, separarme de Yui-senpai.

Era por eso que no quería salir de mi habitación y enfrentar el mundo, porque tendría que renunciar a la banda y separarme de las personas que se habían hecho mi familia. Podía enfrentar los comentarios de toda la universidad, no sería la primera vez que las personas se burlaran de mí; sin hermanos u amigas, es normal que seas el blanco de los demás, pero eso solo me había hecho más fuerte al acostumbrarme a cosas así. Podía soportar el rostro de decepción y quizá de burla de mis compañeras de habitación, apenas y las conocía de un par de días, ni siquiera sé si podría llamarlas amigas o solo conocidas. Podía… soportar la mirada de lastima de Ui, mi maestra solía mirarme así todo el tiempo…

Pero no podría soportar separarme de ellas, soportaría cualquier cosa menos eso. Prefería encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir jamás, aferrándome a la ilusión de que aún podríamos estar juntas, de que todo estaría bien ya que yo aún era parte una banda de hermanas, de una familia. ¿Era infantil eso? ¿Era tonto? Si, lo era, yo lo sabía, pero era algo preferible a afrontar mi realidad…

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, había abandonado la escasa seguridad de mi habitación en favor de tratar de animar a mi senpai, de descubrir la causa de su tristeza y ayudarle a superarla. No me arrepentía de mi decisión, sabía que hice lo correcto, pero ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que el momento de dejar la banda llegara, así que al menos trataría de disfrutar mi tiempo junto a mi senpai, lo poco o mucho que me quedara de él. Lo guardaría en mi corazón como algo muy valioso. Abrí mis ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica, nuevamente algo importante me era arrebatado en mi vida, pero esta vez yo había sido la causante de todo eso. Estaba bien así, no sería la primera vez, tampoco la ultima, estoy segura; pero de alguna manera u otra, lograre salir adelante por mi cuenta.

Siempre ha sido así.

* * *

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de ambas chicas mientras Yui terminaba de peinar el cabello de la pelinegro. Le llevo un poco de tiempo ya que estaba un poco enredado por que la chica había dormido con sus coletas amarradas, sin embargo la castaña fue paciente y delicada, tratando con mucho cuidado el cabello de la chica frente a ella.

"Termine."

Dijo Yui unos veinte minutos después, cuando al fin había terminado su labor; su rostro tenía una suave sonrisa aunque su corazón no estaba tranquilo. Esas chicas de antes lo habían arruinado todo, le había costado mucho esfuerzo y un buen golpe en la cabeza lograr que la menor se sintiera cómoda de nuevo pero finalmente había conseguido hacerla sonreír de la misma manera tan hermosa en que la pelinegro solía sonreír, incluso había tenido suerte y Azusa se había ofrecido a peinarla, cosa que la hizo muy feliz ya que la pequeña chica trato su cabello con mucho cuidado, sus suaves manos pasando poco a poco por entre sus mechones, como si fueran suaves caricias dirigidas a ella. Todo iba de manera tan perfecta hasta que esas chicas aparecieron.

Azusa toco su cabello suavemente y después se asintió.

"Gracias, Yui-senpai."

Dijo mientras se levantaba, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero Yui sabía que esa sonrisa era igual a la suya, solo un esfuerzo para aparentar normalidad. Yui no sabía qué hacer ahora, su único plan era traer a Azusa al lago y buscar la manera de relajarla, pero ahora ese plan había fracasado por lo que el silencio prevaleció unos segundos.

*GURURURU*

El rostro de la castaña enrojeció hasta parecer un tomate maduro ante el sonoro rugido que soltó su estomago, ahora que lo recordaba no había probado comida desde la noche anterior y con su metabolismo eso significaba que en verdad estaba hambrienta. Coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en su estomago mientras sonreía entre apenada y nerviosa.

"E-he-he, creo que tengo hambre."

Remarco lo obvio y Azusa no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendida para después reír suavemente, su senpai en vedad que no tenía remedio.

"Supongo que podríamos ir a comer algo."

Opino la chica mientras tomaba su bolsa y guardaba sus cosas, la castaña solo asintió en acuerdo.

…

…

Ambas chicas estaban en una mesa colocada a las afueras de una cafetería, estaban sentadas una frente a la otra debajo de una amplia sombrilla, una suave brisa proveniente del lago cercano soplaba en el lugar mientras algunas plantas colocadas aquí y allá terminaban por generar un ambiente lleno de calma en la pequeña cafetería.

"Qué lugar tan agradable."

Comento la pelinegro mientras observaba a su alrededor, el ambiente se sentía tan pacifico en ese sitio que le costaba creer estuviera dentro de la ciudad.

"Encontré este lugar por error, recuerdo que el profesor de artes nos pidió comprar un libro en un lugar llamado 'Librerías del bosque', pero me equivoque y pensé que se refería a esta cafetería."

Comenzó a explicar la castaña con una sonrisa mientras observaba el menú, Azusa no pudo más que observarla con cierta pena. ¿Quién confundía 'Librerías del bosque' con 'Cafetería el prado'?

'Solo Yui-senpai.'

Se dijo la chica mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza y observaba su propia carta. El sitio no parecía ofrecer gran variedad de platillos, pero la cantidad de té que tenían era respetable además de muy accesible.

"Pero me alegro de haber descubierto este lugar, el té es muy bueno, te encantara Azu-nyan."

La mayor sonrió mientras dejaba su menú sobre la mesa y recargaba su barbilla contra sus manos, tarareando una suave canción mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado. Azusa sonrío un poco, parecía ser que lo que estaba molestando a su senpai ya había quedado atrás, o al menos eso esperaba la chica. Una mesera joven se acerco para atenderlas y ambas ordenaron sus platillos además de té y un postre, la mesera anotó todo en menos de un minuto y se retiro. Un nuevo silencio surgió entre ambas chicas por lo que Azusa se encontró buscando desesperadamente algún tema para iniciar una conversación.

"Hacía mucho que no tomábamos el té juntas, ¿verdad?"

Yui fue la primera en romper el silencio, su mirada serena observando a la chica sentada frente a ella.

"Hace ya varios meses…"

Respondió suavemente, le apenaba mucho confesarlo, pero tenía la fecha bien grabada en su memoria, cada conversación, cada momento vivido al lado de sus senpai los recordaba tan perfectamente como si hubieran ocurrido el día anterior. La castaña solo asintió mientras alzaba la mano frente ella y empezaba a contar con sus dedos.

"¿Seis meses y doce días quizá?"

"Catorce días ¡Ah!"

Azusa cerró su boca tratando de contener sus palabras pero ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que no pudo evitar apenarse. Su senpai la miro sorprendida unos instantes para después asentir mientras su sonrisa crecía aun más.

"Es cierto, seis meses y catorce días, Azu-nyan tiene muy buena memoria, como siempre."

Azusa se sentía incomoda, por alguna razón estar así junto a su senpai la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. No tenía sentido, no era la primera vez que estaban solas, no era la primera vez que conversaban. Se suponía que ambas era muy cercanas una de la otra, entonces ¿De dónde surgían estos nervios? ¿Este temor al estar junto a su senpai?

'Quizá… Quizá ya está sucediendo…'

Se dijo la chica mientras sentía su pecho oprimirse, era probable que la distancia entre ella y sus senpai finalmente comenzara a hacerse presente, la diferencia entre ellas siendo mas y mas notable. Apretó sus puños debajo de la mesa, esto era lo que tanto había temido desde que sus senpai se graduaron, ser dejada atrás y no poder alcanzarlas nunca. Finalmente estaba ocurriendo.

La chica miro hacía el lago a través del barandal que estaba junto a ellas, tratando de contener sus emociones mientras meditaba sobre su situación. No había visto al resto de sus senpai desde el concierto, pero se pregunto si con ellas comenzaría a sentirse igual al verlas. Posiblemente sí, Yui era la chica con la que Azusa se sentía más apegada, a la que apreciaba y admiraba más que al resto, aunque sonara egoísta decirlo, si es que alguna vez se atrevía a hacerlo. Entonces, si la distancia entre ella y Yui era así de obvia ahora, ¿Qué tan grande sería con el resto de sus senpai? Azusa ni siquiera se atrevió a tratar de imaginarlo.

"Aquí esta su pedido, por favor, disfruten su comida."

Su orden finalmente llego por lo que ambas chicas se avocaron a la tarea de llenar sus estómagos en silencio. Azusa comía lentamente sin dejar de mirar su plato, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que Yui revolvía la suya, moría de hambre pero extrañamente no se sentía de ánimos para comer nada. Soltó un largo y silencioso suspiro que nunca fue percibido por la chica frente a ella. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Azusa estaba cada vez peor, los escasos momentos en los que la chica parecía animarse se desvanecían después de unos pocos minutos.

'¿Que estas pensado Azu-nyan? ¿Qué pensamientos nublan tu corazón justo ahora?'

Se pregunto la castaña sintiéndose totalmente inútil, en verdad no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla y eso le dolía. ¿Para que espero por tanto tiempo si al final no iba a lograr nada? Frente a ella estaba su Azu-nyan, la persona más importante de su vida, sufriendo por la crueldad de otras personas, atormentándose por un error que no debería ser tan grave y sin embargo ella no podía hacer nada más que mirarla en silencio; sin poder darle al menos una palabra de aliento.

"Hip…"

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente ¿Dónde estaba la senpai ejemplar que buscaba ser? ¿Dónde estaba todo el esfuerzo que había puesto el año pasado para ser aceptada por su joven kohai? No había aprendido nada, no había crecido nada en ese tiempo ¿En verdad merecía amarla?

"¡¿Yui-senpai?!"

La menor se levanto de su asiento totalmente asustada al ver a la chica llorando, sus manos frotando sus ojos en un vano intento de apartar las lágrimas que salían sin control. ¿Qué había sucedido?

"Perdón Azu-nyan…"

Susurro la chica con una voz llena de dolor y tristeza que provocó que el corazón de la pelinegro se contrajera, como si la hubieran golpeado fuertemente en ese preciso lugar. Azusa se movió de su lugar y se sentó junto a su senpai, su mente buscando desesperadamente el que hacer en esta clase de situación, sin embargo, nada se le ocurría.

"P-Perdóname por ser tan i-inútil."

"¿De-De que está hablando Yui-senpai?"

Se atrevió a preguntar al fin la menor, en verdad su senpai no estaba teniendo sentido en sus palabras, sin embargo, Yui no dijo nada mas, solo llorando de esa manera que le desgarraba el alma a la pelinegro. Azusa no pudo contenerse más, sus propios ojos llenándose de lágrimas al ver a su senpai llorar como una niña. La pelinegro apretó sus dientes en un intento de calmarse, ver a Yui-senpai en esas condiciones era algo que nunca se imagino ¿Qué sería tan malo como para hacerla llorar así? Se juro a sí misma que si este llanto era por culpa de alguien más, entonces ese alguien sufriría mucho.

"Tranquila, todo estará bien."

Le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y acariciaba su cabeza, tibias lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez.

"Todo estará bien."

Yui se apretó mas hacía su kohai, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras trataba de contener los sollozos que surgían de su boca. En verdad era patética, se suponía que ella tenía que ser la que consolara a su kohai, la que de alguna manera curara su corazón herido y le hiciera ver que todo estaría bien; pero mírenla, llorando entre los brazos de la chica y siendo consolada en su lugar. Ambas permanecieron así unos momentos, abrazadas en silencio, incapaz de entender los pensamientos de la otra, pero tratando de apoyarse entre ellas.

"En verdad lo lamento."

Logro decir la castaña cuando logro calmarse un poco y pudo sentir como la menor solo negaba con la cabeza.

"En verdad no sé qué es lo que Yui-senpai ha hecho mal."

Comento de manera sincera, Yui-senpai era la persona más dulce y amable que hubiera conocido nunca, no podía imaginarse a la chica haciendo algo malo a otra persona.

"No entiendes, Azu-nyan."

Dijo la castaña sin atreverse a levantar su rostro del pecho de la menor, incapaz de ver a la cara a la chica ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Qué pensaría de esta senpai tan inútil? No tenía el valor para descubrirlo.

"Entonces explíquemelo por favor."

La voz de Azusa era suave, apenas un susurro dedicado únicamente a los oídos de la chica en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello delicadamente. Yui tomo una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de contener sus emociones para poder decir lo que estaba atrapado dentro de ella.

"Se suponía que yo sería quien tenía que consolarte… Que de alguna manera te ayudaría a sentirte mejor…"

Confeso finalmente y Azusa la miro sumamente confundida ¿Yui-senpai estaba triste porque fue incapaz de consolarme?

"¿Yui-senpai quería consolarme?"

La castaña asintió suavemente y Azusa apretó un poco mas su abrazo mientras colocaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la castaña y cerraba sus ojos.

"Gracias."

Fue lo único que pudo decir, su garganta cerrándose por unos segundos antes de que pudiera volver a hablar.

"Ahora estoy bien."

Dijo con una suave sonrisa que la castaña era incapaz de ver. Su senpai se había preocupado tanto por ella que se había pasado dos noches afuera de su habitación, esperándola para poder tratar de consolarla, de animarla; entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía lograrlo, lloro de dolor por ella mientras se recriminaba por ser incapaz de ayudarla.

'Ya es suficiente.'

Azusa no pudo evitar sentirse la persona más horrible del mundo, su egoísmo había causado que la chica que más se preocupaba por ella, la que más la quería y cuidaba, sufriera por su causa. Que esa chica tan dulce derramara lágrimas que ella no se merecía.

En el pasado, cuando algo le era arrebatado, la pelinegro no solía oponer resistencia, simplemente dejando que aquello que le era importante se perdiera en la nada. Así era más fácil, más seguro. Si fingía que todo estaba bien y que su mundo era perfecto, sería capaz de salir adelante. Pero esta vez en verdad quiso llevarse algo más de lo que merecía, pelear por solo un poco más. Sin duda fue un error, Yui-senpai no merecía sufrir por su egoísmo. Era hora de ponerle fin a todo eso.

"Yui-senpai no tiene que preocuparse más por mí, estaré bien."

La castaña alzo su mirada, buscando desesperadamente los ojos de la pelinegro. Algo andaba muy mal, el tono de Azusa era calmado pero sonaba resignado, triste… vacio.

"¿Azu…nyan?"

Pregunto asustada de ver a la chica así, Azusa solo negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía su bolso, la castaña sintiéndose mucho más fría de lo que nunca se había sentido antes. Azusa busco entre sus cosas y finalmente saco un sobre blanco que le ofreció a su senpai. Yui lo tomo más por acto reflejo y lo observo unos segundos, sin entender que significaba ese sobre hasta que…

"¿Carta… de dimisión? "

Leyó en voz baja los kanjis que estaban escritos al frente del sobre, su corazón se paralizo unos segundos, como durante aquel concierto, pero esta vez no hubo aquel calor intenso que le gritaba se lanzara contra quienes lastimaron a su kohai, si no que ahora su pecho se sentía helado.

"Así es…"

Contesto la chica suavemente mientras miraba hacía el lago, sus aguas cristalinas reflejando la luz del atardecer. En verdad era hermoso.

"No soy lo suficientemente buena para estar en la banda así que pienso salirme del club de música ligera."

"¿Por qué?"

Azusa dirigió su mirada hacía su senpai, la cual tenía la cabeza agachada y temblaba suavemente, sus manos apretando fuertemente el sobre en sus manos. La pelinegro se preocupo un poco, Yui había usado un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado, pero por alguna razón tuvo la sensación de que lo mejor era no contestar a esa pregunta.

"¿Es por las estupideces que te dijeron las personas antes del concierto?"

Azusa se sorprendió bastante al escuchar esto, no solo porque su senpai parecía saber sobre el abuso que sufrió en ese tiempo, si no porque era la primera vez que oía a la castaña hablar mal de otras personas con ese tono de voz… ¿Era enojo? ¿Yui-senpai estaba enojada?

"No del todo…"

Contesto finalmente, admitiendo que esa era parte de la causa de su decisión, pero no la razón completa.

"Admito que no fue agradable escuchar esas cosas todo el día… Pero no puedo reprocharles nada…"

La menor bajo la cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente.

"Al final tenían razón…"

Agrego en un susurro aunque Yui fue capaz de escucharlo perfectamente.

"¿Entonces planeas huir?"

Yui apretó sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, su tono de voz sonaba peligroso por lo que Azusa la miro sin saber que hacer o decir. Esta no era la Yui que conocía, la dulce y despreocupada chica que solía abrazarla y hacerla reír con sus tonterías, esta era una Yui totalmente diferente, una que empezaba a asustarla.

"¿Planeas alejarte de tus problemas y olvidarte de todo? ¿Crees que eso es correcto?"

Yui se levanto de su asiento y avanzo hasta quedarse al lado de la pelinegro, la cual se encogió en su lugar. La castaña la sujeto por el cuello de su blusa y la acerco hasta ella, sus rostros quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Los ojos de Azusa se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como el rostro siempre amable de su senpai estaba contraído en un gesto de enojo, sin embargo, sus orbes ambarinos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!"

Le grito la castaña mientras apretaba más su agarre y zarandeaba un poco a la menor, la cual estaba demasiado asombrada como para defenderse.

"¡Dímelo! ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! ¿¡Donde está la verdadera Azu-nyan!? ¿¡Dónde está mi Azu-nyan!?"

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Yui volvieron a surgir mientras su rostro se contraía más y mas, el enojo siendo remplazado rápidamente por la desesperación y el dolor.

"Mi Azu-nyan no es muy fuerte, pero no es una cobarde. Mi Azu-nyan jamás dejaría que esos comentarios la vencieran sin dar pelea. Ella es l-la mejor guitarrista que co-conozco, la chica más dulce y bella que he tenido la bendición de llamar mi mejor a-amiga…"

Las manos de la castaña fueron perdiendo su agarre, resbalando poco a poco mientras la chica se arrodillaba en el suelo frente a la pelinegro, ya no había ira en su voz, solo una profunda tristeza.

"¿Qué hicieron con e-ella? ¿Qué hi-hicieron con la persona que amo más que a n-nadie? Dímelo p-por favor…"

Pregunto en una súplica mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, su llanto saliendo sin control, asfixiándola. Esto era demasiado, no podía soportarlo más. Dolía, dolía tanto que sentía que se moriría si no se detenían.

"Devuélvemela…"

Azusa estaba sentada en su lugar, incapaz de mover un solo musculo. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Su mente trataba de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no parecía funcionar correctamente, por lo que se quedo allí, inmóvil mientras observaba con ojos perdidos a su senpai llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo, como si acabara de perder a una persona importante.

'¿Qué hi-hicieron con la chica que amo más que a n-nadie? Dímelo p-por favor…'

La pelinegro sintió como si un martillo la hubiera golpeado en ese momento, su cerebro volviendo a funcionar al fin. ¿A qué se refería su senpai con esas palabras? ¿A qué se refería con que ella era la chica que amaba más que a nadie?

'¿Amor? ¿Yui-senpai me… ama? ¿A mí?'

Los orbes de la castaña observaron a su senpai, como si la miraran por primera vez en toda su vida, grabando cada detalle en su mente. Su cerebro trabajando ferozmente mientras miles de recuerdos se aparecían en su cabeza en una fracción de segundo.

"Azusa-chan."

Yui-senpai cuando la conoció.

"¡Eres tan linda!"

Yui-senpai cuando la obligaron a ponerse esas ridículas orejas de gato.

"¡Desde ahora tu apodo será Azu-nyan!"

Yui-senpai llamándola por primera vez así.

"¡Azu-nyan!"

Yui-senpai abrazándola feliz, frotando su cálida mejilla contra ella.

"Azu-nyan…"

Yui-senpai nerviosa.

"¡Azu-nyan!"

Yui-senpai sorprendida.

"Mi Azu-nyan…"

Yui-senpai reclamándola como suya.

"Azu-nyan…"

Yui-senpai preocupada.

"¡Devuélveme a mi Azu-nyan!"

Yui-senpai suplicándole mientras lloraba en el suelo.

Yui-senpai, Yui-senpai, siempre Yui-senpai en su mente, ocupando sus pensamientos día y noche sin falta. Añorándola, soñándola, deseando más que cualquier cosa estar a su lado. ¿Era esto lo que llamaban amor?

Azusa se arrodillo frente a la castaña, sus ojos bien abiertos mientras pequeñas lágrimas surgían de ellos.

'Al fin lo entiendo, este sentimiento de incomodidad frente a mi senpai, esta sensación de que nuestra relación es incorrecta, de que hace falta algo mas, al fin he comprendido que es lo que necesitaba, lo que yo anhelaba. No estaba triste por haber fallado, si no por haberle fallado a ella. No estaba asustada por no ser lo suficientemente buena para tocar junto a mis senpai, estaba asustada por no poder ser lo suficientemente buena para estar junto a ella. Lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo ya lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de admitirlo, de reconocer que esta chica era lo más valioso en mi vida. Porque si lo admitía, si reconocía en mi corazón cuán importante es Yui-senpai para mí, entonces debería perderla para siempre como a todo lo que alguna vez importo en mi vida.'

"Yui senpai…"

La pelinegro tomo las manos de la castaña, separándolas gentilmente una de la otra. Yui tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sus orbes ambarinos rodeados de varias venitas mientras dos caminos de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

'Pero ya no puedo seguir engañándome, es hora de afrontar la realidad, de ser valiente. Debo ser fuerte y pelear por lo que amo, para que esta hermosa chica no vuelva a llorar así.'

Yui miro confundida a la chica frente a ella, su corazón latiendo apresuradamente mientras observaba las pupilas cafés de la menor mirarla con una extraña calma, se sentían amables y tranquilos. Se sentían tan cálidos.

"Azu-nyan…"

Susurro la castaña mientras sentía la suave respiración de Azusa acariciar sus labios, le hacía cosquillas y le provocaba escalofríos, pero era una sensación placentera. Azusa cerró sus ojos mientras juntaba su frente con la de la castaña, su nariz tocando ligeramente la de la chica.

"Perdón por ser tan débil…"

Murmuro suavemente, era una disculpa dirigida a su senpai y a ella misma. Sus manos sujetaron delicadamente los dedos de la chica que amaba, entrelazándose y cerrando sus palmas.

'No te merezco, en verdad no merezco que una chica tan amable como tú me ame…'

Azusa cerró la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de la castaña, sellándolos con ternura en un tímido beso. Era el primer beso de Azusa, pero se lo regalaría a esa chica con todo el amor de su corazón.

"Pero… No me dejare vencer… Me esforzare día tras día, minuto a minuto para lograr ser la persona que merece tu corazón y nunca me alejare de ti…'

Yui se sorprendió un poco al sentir los cálidos labios de la pelinegro posarse sobre los suyos, pero pronto se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación mientras abrazaba a la pequeña chica. Cálidas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas pero esta vez no había dolor ni tristeza detrás de ellas, solo una enorme sensación de felicidad. Había pasado por muchas cosas, había esperado por tanto tiempo, pero finalmente estaba pasando, su Azu-nyan la había aceptado en su corazón y ahora le regalaba la caricia más hermosa que hubiera recibido nunca.

Su beso fue corto, solo el contacto de sus labios y el roce de sus sentimientos, pero fue suficiente para decirse lo que no podían con palabras, para volver a tejer el vínculo que las unía, pero esta vez más fuerte que antes. Se separaron poco a poco, no deseando romper ese momento pero a la vez necesitando urgentemente mirar el rostro de la otra persona para asegurarse que esto no era un sueño, que era real. Unos orbes ambarinos se encontraron con unos color chocolate, ambos brillando intensamente mientras reflejaban a aquella persona a la que pertenecía su corazón.

"Te amo Azu-nyan…"

Susurro la chica mientras juntaba de nuevo su frente a la de su linda kohai.

"Yo también te amo, Yui-senpai…"

Azusa cerró los ojos, disfrutando la cercanía entre ellas, el cálido abrazo que su senpai le estaba regalando haciéndola sentir segura, que de nuevo el mundo estaba bien.

"Gracias."

Contesto la mayor finalmente, su sonrisa enorme reflejando todo el amor que había en su corazón.

"En verdad, muchas gracias."

Yui coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su kohai, apretando un poco mas su abrazo mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones, tratando de encontrar las palabras que deseaba decirle a su kohai desde aquel festival escolar.

"No sé hacer nada cuando tú no estás… Quiero comer tu comida… Si regresaras, te abrazaría con una gran sonrisa…"

Yui comenzó a cantar de pronto, su voz sonando un poco ronca por tanto llorar, pero sin duda estaba cantando con toda la felicidad de su corazón. Azusa sonrió suavemente al escuchar la letra de esa melodía, justo estaba pensando en ella también.

"Si tu no estas no puedo disculparme… Quiero escuchar tu voz… Sería suficiente con ver tu sonrisa…"

La pelinegro continuo la siguiente estrofa, sus ojos cerrados mientras rememoraba todos los días junto a su amada senpai.

"Siempre me dabas valor con solo estar a mi lado… Quiero estar contigo por siempre… Este es el sentimiento que te quiero transmitir…"

Cantaron al unisonó, sus voces resonando en sus corazones como una sola.

"Estabas a mi lado, lloviera o hiciera sol… Si cierro los ojos veo tu sonrisa brillar…"

Ambas chicas se separaron y comenzaron a reír, primero suavemente y después más y más fuerte, el mundo estaba bien y era perfecto ahora, ya no había más dolor, solo esperanza; mientras estuvieran juntas, sin importar que tan triste fuera la situación, podrían salir adelante con una sonrisa, esa era la promesa en sus corazones…

"¡Kyaaaa! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Hirsawa-senpai estaba pensando en alguien cuando canto aquella vez!"

"¡Cállate estúpida! ¡Nos van a descubrir!"

"¡Ahh, Ritsu! ¡Mugi se desmayo!"

"¡Mugi, resiste!"

Ambas chicas se quedaron paralizadas, sus gestos de risa congelados en sus rostros al escuchar esa serie de voces sonar una tras otra. No era posible, no querían creerlo. Lentamente ambas giraron sus rostros hacía la fuente de esas voces, descubriendo a varias personas medio escondidas, medio alborotadas detrás de unos arbustos al lado de la cafetería.

Alicia miraba hacía donde ellas estaban con ojos brillantes y un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Rina la jaloneaba en un intento por hacer que se escondiera de nuevo. Ritsu cargaba en sus brazos a una Mugi con ojos soñadores y que sonreía enormemente, también sonrojada por completo. Mio, que en un principio trataba de auxiliar a Mugi, se dio cuenta de que habían sido descubiertas y se lanzo de nuevo a los arbustos junto a Akira, ambas totalmente apenadas. Ui sonreía ampliamente mientras aplaudía un poco y decía algo que sonaba como '¡Que emoción, que emoción, tengo una nueva hermana!', a su lado Sachi solo asentía mientras le daba sus felicitaciones a la menor de las Hirasawa por el incremento en su familia. Ayame reía ampliamente por la mirada de completo shock que tenían Yui y Azusa mientras que Maya se ajustaba sus gafas y murmura algo con una enorme sonrisa que le causo cierto temor a la pelinegro.

"¡Mugi, vamos, resiste!"

Ritsu zarandeaba una y otra vez a la rubia para tratar de hacerla volver en sí, Mugi abrió un poco sus ojos para después suspirar como quinceañera enamorada.

"No puedo mas, Rit-chan, por favor, sigan sin mí…"

Y después de eso se desmayo por completo. Ritsu dejo salir un melodramático '¡Noooo, Mugiiii!', junto a un par de lagrimas, para después secárselas con el dorso de su brazo y tomar la cámara de video que la rubia acunaba protectoramente entre sus manos.

"Descansa amiga mía, tu esfuerzo no será en vano."

Dijo de manera solemne para después volver a grabar a ambas chicas.

Yui estaba completamente roja al darse cuenta de que sus amigas las habían estado espiando desde sabría Dios cuanto tiempo, quizá desde el principio; por lo que se giro rápidamente hacia su joven kohai.

"¡Azu-nyan! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!"

Pregunto desesperada pero sus palabras se cortaron al darse cuenta de que la menor estaba desmayada en el suelo, su rostro completamente rojo y sus pupilas miraban perdidas hacía el firmamento.

"¡Azu-nyan se desmayo!"

Grito una muy preocupada Yui pero nadie le hizo caso.

Fin del capítulo cinco.

Ending:

Fuwa Fuwa Time – Yui Version (K-ON! Soundtrack).

* * *

Guest: Me alegra que te halla gustado el capítulo, en verdad me gusto mucho escribirlo tambien. Sobre lo que dices sobre las respuestas, me parece que no es por que sea dificil de entender, si no que es mas que nada por esto: Cada cabeza es un mundo, y aunque dos personas vean la misma historia, cada una la interpretara a su propia manera. No digo que la vean como algo radicalmente diferente una de la otra, pero, por ejemplo, la Azusa que hay en mi mente es diferente a la que hay en la mente de los demas. Y si, yo tambien creo que cuando una persona que nunca se enoja, se enoja, da muuucho miedo jaja. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero continues disfrutando esta historia.

Yuu-neko: Me alegra saber que mi historia es capaz de causar sensaciones en los lectores, en verdad me esforce en ese capitulo. Gracias por tu Review.

Okami-san11: Tienes razón en eso, Yui es mas madura e inteligente de lo que aparenta, solo hay que ver su monolo interno al final de la primera temporada. Me parece bien que la hagan totalmente despreocupada en fics de humor, pero ella es mas que solo una chica torpe y simplona. Yo tambien entiendo tu punto sobre los demas miembros del HTT, como dije, al inicio esta historia estaba contemplada a ser algo corto, pero tratare de darles mas apariciones de ahora en adelante, espero que lo que escribí al final de este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tu Review.

ritsunny: Tranquila, Yui no se volvera una psicopata asesina, pero tampoco dejara así las cosas. No pasara algo muy grave, pero esas chicas tendran su castigo. Gracias por tu Review.

Rosario-san: Jaja seeh, soy malo, pero al menos trate de enmendar mi crueldad en este cap, ojala te haya gustado. Gracias por tu Review.

Tsukinyan: Todos los seres humanos son capaces de sentir de todo, es solo cuestion de estimularlos hacía el punto necesario. No mentire, una parte de mi manera de ver una Yui enojada se basa en el fanfic de'Mundo Yuri', pero no pienso llevarla hasta ese punto jaja. Gracias por tu Review, espero sigas disfrutando la historia.

Andressakiyama: Gracias por tu Review, disfruta la historia.

Nyleve: Gracias por el cumplido. Mi manera de narrar se basa en mi gusto por las novelas ligeras, creo que es una mezcla entre la narrativa del mundo que solo Dios conoce, Zero no Tsukaima y la melancolia de Haruhi Suzumiya jaja. Gracias por tu Review.

AnHa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1: Gracias por tu Review, me alegra ver que este capitulo gusto tanto, en verdad tenía mis preocupaciones por como seria recibido.

unazuki: Sep, tuve que ver y re-ver el anime y el manga de K-ON! para tratar de que todo concordara ya que quería dar la sensación de una 'continuación' a la historia. Gracias por tu Review.

* * *

Y bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza en la publicación de este capitulo, en verdad me costo bastante trabajo poder escribirlo. Tenía la idea clara de que queria hacer del capitulo, pero simplemente no podía plasmarlo por mas que lo escribia y reescribia. Tuve que reescribir el capitulo varias veces y desde distintas perspectivas para al final lograr lo que tienen aqui. No les mentire, no todo el capitulo fue de mi agrado y estoy seguro de que de aqui a una semana o un mes lo leere y dire 'Ah, debí haberlo hecho de esta manera en esta parte', pero al menos quede conforme con lo que logre.

Con esta parte se cumple todo lo que tenía pensado plasmar en el oneshot por lo que se podía decir que doy cierre a una 'Temporada'. Con esto no quiere decir que ya finalizo la historia o que no seguire escribiendola, si no que a partir de ahora sera un poco mas lenta ya que debo ver que rumbo especifico le dare, por favor sigan teniendome paciencia *Hace una reverencia*.

Gracias por su apoyo a todos los que me siguieron hasta este punto y a los que añun me soportaran otro tiempo mas. Hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
